The Adopted Kitsune
by Asumi-Blood-Wings
Summary: Kitsunes keep their promises and strive to repay any favor. So when a Kitsune is helped by one young Harry Potter, well she helps him the only way she can! Harry is busted out of the Dursleys and Harry gets himself a home. But the stories not over yet...
1. An Explosion of a Getaway

Chapter One 

~An Explosion of a Getaway~

This story starts off on in a small town in Surrey called Little Whinging, but more specifically the story is stationed around number 4 Privet Drive house. There resides a family that were happy, if allowed, to shout to the mountains over in America that they were a happy and perfectly _normal_ family.

They were the Dursleys, their family composing of a pretty wife by the name of Petunia that was always giving to those in need. Her husband,Vernon, was an important businessman of the company Grunnings and their little son Dudley was such a doll always playing well with others. And who could forget about their poor nephew that though a trouble maker from the start they cared for with all their heart like a second son.

But of course that description wouldn't be true.

The real deal behind this family's craftily made mask could have made the most stone-hearten person cringe away. For Petunia was a horrible woman, that looked remarkably like an underfed horse, always gossiping about the latest dirt and if the day was a slow one for the gossip mill then she'd create some outrageous story just to see what would happen. The father was a man who looked like Santa Clause on a very bad day. He was not jolly at all, glaring at any of who would laugh for any reason he deemed idiotic. Their boy though was a disgusting combination of the two parents as bad as that was.

He seemed to have gained his fathers body though he was barely four and his mother doted on him night and day making him as spoiled as a carton of milk left out in the sun for too long. He bullied the kids smaller that him and had already created a group of kids to help him bully others. His parents never suspected a thing always commenting how their boy was a godsend and their was no one finer in their eyes. But the crowning jewel of their hidden deceit was their nephew. He wasn't how his relatives described him in the least. Little Harry Potter was special.

He wasn't as loud as his cousin as he was a fairly quiet boy, only speaking when spoken to. That was how he was raised, being told what was normal and what was not and how to follow their twisted sense of reality. They didn't want the outside world to know what they were housing after all. No one would believe it but Harry Potter, the mayhem wreaking little brat the Dursleys had kindly raised, was a bona fide wizard. Well a untrained wizard but a wizard none of the less. Large raw reservoirs of magic lay under the surface of the young boy and he had no idea. Well until his life with the Dursleys came to abrupt end that is...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He was utterly exhausted. That was the only word he could describe himself after what Aunt Petunia had made him do. He had woken up from his Aunts shrill screech, gotten dressed in his thrice too big clothing and had sat down at the kitchen table silently hoping that being on his best behavior would coax his Aunt into giving him a bit more for his breakfast. Sure his Aunts cooking wasn't the best but even his Uncles boiled down socks would taste like the best thing ever to meet his stomach in his few years. His stomach hadn't met a proper meal in ages and he was hoping that she would give him a meal like Dudley's which was always an overflowing plateful. And today just felt like a good day to him, after all what could be done to him that wasn't already horrible?

He never should have thought that. Like in the few books he was able to read whenever someone said or thought that, everything became a whirlwind of complications for the hero or heroine. And for him after his downer of a breakfast his Aunt had given him, he was then instructed to weed her garden just to her odd choice. His back was on fire from crouching over the weed infested flower bed and the cramping in his hands told him his body was at its limit and all it wanted to do was lie down and take a well deserved nap. But with his Aunts hawk eyes never leaving his small frame he was afraid to stop and rest.

So here he was walking to the thankfully nearby park for some water since he doubted his Aunt would like him to drink out of the hose. His tired feet dragged behind him as he kept his eyes to the ground not wanting to look at anyone's sneering face as he walked by. For as long as he could remember none of the kids or adults liked him. Putting this thought aside as he neared the greenery that was the park and he sped up his pace wanting the itchiness in his throat to subside by the cool water that would come from a water fountain. His eyes were trained to the direction he knew where the water lay but was distracted by a sound of shouting.

He stopped and his eyes flicked toward the increased level of yells. He inched closer to where the now male shouts could be heard and hid behind a tree as he saw his cousin and his friends poke and whack something on the ground with sticks. He focused his eyes at what they were messing with and felt anger bubble up as he heard a sharp yelp come from the fuzzy something. They were beating an animal! He had been knocked around by them a couple of times but when they did it someone else he felt a helplessness in not stopping them over come himself.

WHACK

"Woo do that again!"

WHIP

"Did you see that? See isn't creepy!"

YAP!

"Whatta sissy."

Unknown to Harry something was making his wish to help the small something come true. He was still glaring and now gripping the trunk in anger at the boys actions when a loud crack sounded from the quiet park and a large branch landed near enough to the boys to make them scream in fear and run away from their sick game. As soon as the last boy was out of sight Harry ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to the small object. He grew saddened as he got a clear image of what the boys were whacking at. A small fox, a baby was laying there unmoving with its eyes closed. He stroked the soft fur flecked with blood as tears came to the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe they did this to you," he softly said as he continued to pet the black fox. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the small body, what he didn't notice though was the the kit had twitched her ears in his direction.

He made a decision to bury the kit, but not wanting to bury it with it all bloody he walked around the park to look for something to carry water. He found an abandoned cup and quickly filled it to its rim and made his way to the fox. He cleaned it as well as he could and was about to flip her over to do the other side when the fox gave a loud chirp like bark and blue green eyes flew open to look into his own green eyes. He lowered the now awake kit onto the ground and raised up one shaking hand to its muzzle.

"Its OK, I'm not gunna hurt you," he said in a placating tone of voice, "my name is Harry and I'm trying to clean you up. So don't move too much since that'll only hurt you more." He had overheard his Aunt talking to another woman about how a boy gotten himself bitten all because he didn't let the dog sniff his hand.

He didn't want to end up like that boy with a chunk of his arm missing because of that little mistake. He waited for it to sniff him and gave a little start as it gave his hand a lick. He took that as an okay so he slowly lifted it up into his arms he noticed that the fox was a she and started addressing her as a girl. He started talking softly to the animal as she looked at him with large eyes as if she understood him and was absorbing every little detail. He found himself at the doorway to his house and realized with a shock that he had no idea how to sneak the kit into the house without someone noticing.

He ran a few ideas through his head but decided on peering through one of the side windows to see were his Aunt and cousin were. He didn't need to worry about his Uncle Vernon since he was still at work. What he saw through the window made him sigh in relief. He could hardly see her but his Aunt was in the back yard with a bright yellow floppy sunhat with Dudley sipping on some lemonade. He didn't understand why they'd do this since it was halfway in November and any sun they had gotten was mostly covered in clouds but he shook it off and went back to front door and get to his cupboard to set down the injured vixen. He laid the kit in a spacey corner, but before he could bind her gashes he was called for lunch.

"I'll be right back," he said to her as he wrapped her up in one of his large shirts, "I'm going to eat and bring you something too." He rushed outside into the hall before noticing the splatters of red on his shirt.

"Shoot," he said under his breath and called to his Aunt he wanted to wash up. All he got was snort in return. He raced upstairs and back to his small meal slipping some scraps into his short pockets for the fox. He knew they were omnivores like people but didn't know if if some apple, ham and bread would be enough for both himself and her. His eyebrows formed a v as he intently thought out what he was going to do. He wanted to help her but he could barely help himself, he shook these thoughts out of his mind as he roughly stuffed a crust of bread into his pocket.

_'If I left her by herself she wouldn't be able to eat since she'd be too weak and she'd starve. But if I kept her with me I could help her get on her feet and she'd be good as new,'_ this was the thought he focused on as he ignored Dudley talking about his day with his mouth full of food.

After lunch he went back to clean up his small room to make space for the kit. He had enough room for the both of them and gratefully room to stretch himself like a starfish if he wanted to. He fed the she fox the last of the scraps and petted her back, his eyes becoming minutely smaller as his hand went over the bandages. He picked her up off the dust free floor and placed her beside himself on his lumpy cot.

"I'll help you from what my cousin and his gang did," Harry whispered to the dark as his eyes became heavy with sleep, "I'll help you...Inkwell." He then drifted off only to open his eyes to feel a nip to his nose by tiny white teeth.

"Heh, guess you like the name," he muttered with a small smile with that last thought, the two went to the land of dreams and they forgot where they were and just went to the last place they could call home.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

This is how Harry went about his days for a month; waking up, eating, sneaking food to Inkwell, chores, lunch, more food for Inkwell, and just snatching more books to help him out for Inkwell. It was all going smoothly and Harry was slowly becoming friends with the librarian Mrs. Cordons, who after some intelligent questions asked proved to her that he wasn't a complete dunderhead. He even got some snacks from her once in awhile because she felt like he wasn't being fed enough. But then Harry's life went into a twist that would either help him or harm him. And it all started with his first visit from Aunt Marge...

"Wake up! Wake up boy!" his Aunt shouted through the small slot in his door, her loud shout made him as wide-awake as you can from shouts and loud tapping. He quickly hid Inkwell with his used clothes and calmly told her to be quiet and to stay put.

"Coming Aunt Petunia." he answered and there was another tap before his Aunt spoke again.

"I want you on your best behavior as your Uncle Vernon is having his sister over for the holidays," she didn't know why she told the brat this but she felt she should at _least_ tell him why Marge was coming over. A little muzzle bobbed her head as she gave a grin under the folds of cloth in front of her. So she had enough magic to cast a slight truth tripping spell on the horse woman. That was good to know.

"'K Aunt Petunia." he answered puzzled in why she'd tell him this. It was just the 'wake up' speech and he'd be told what his chores would be that day.

He only shrugged his shoulders as he got dressed and went over to Inkwell to stroke his hand over her last two bandages. One was around her head, he didn't know for sure what was wrong there, but every time he pet her there she'd cry in pain and it took all he had for her to become quiet. Another was around her right back leg which was twisted in the beginning and now was only crooked as her paw jut out while her others stayed straight.

"I'm going to get us some food so just stay quiet,"he said as he got a chirp in response and a wag of her long bushy tail from under the clothes.

He moved some shirts out of the way since he didn't want her to suffocate from the long time underneath all his dirty clothes. Turquoise eyes sparkled in happiness as they saw him and her tail wagged even more. She always reminded him of a dog when she did this. He stretched out a hand to scratch behind one of her ears when the sonar ears of hers swiveled toward the door and they flattened as she gave out a low growl. She had learned early in her life to detect smells and what they meant. She didn't know why the skulk would teach her this since everyone in the skulk smelt the same to her, but the smell that practically reeked through the walls answered her question.

Whoever was outside stank from high heaven with ill intentions. Harry stepped out of his room to hear his Aunt talking to someone in the door way.

"How was your trip Marge?"

"Oh just boring, I could hope that they'd change the size of those little taxis. Oh and the highlight of the drive was when Ripper wouldn't have it being in his crate so I let him out and the driver let out such a squeal!"

He inched closer to catch a peek of his other Aunt and instantly noticed the family resemblance. She was as bloated as Uncle Vernon and even had her own mustache though not as impressive as his uncles. She was also carrying a crate that seemed to be drooling however odd. _'Must be Ripper,' _he thought as he inched back towards the kitchen but before he could put one foot on the sparkling white floors of the room he was called over.

"Boy come here now."

"Yes Aunt Petunia, what do you want?" he asked never lifting his head from the carpet.

"Don't talk to your Aunt like that you little whelp!" a deep voice bellowed making him think his Uncle had woken up and was already telling him off. But when he looked to the woman in the doorway to see her sneer at him, he knew that today and the rest of his Aunt's stay was not going to go as smoothly as before.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He was angry. He was so, so, _so_ angry! He ranted to Inkwell not knowing what else to do to vent.

"And after breakfast she had told me how I should have been left to an orphanage because I was drowning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in debt for all the stuff they've bought me! They haven't bought 'n me a thing that could be called new!" he shouted muffled by the thin pillow over his head. He didn't want the Dursleys to hear him verbally lash out against the horrendous woman that was Marge.

"And if that wasn't the half of it she's staying till Christmas! Dudley wouldn't be quiet as he rattled on about how I was so terrible," he finished the last sentence in a whisper as he hugged Inkwell.

He didn't like how Aunt Marge looked at him. It seemed to magnify everybody's dislike of him all in one glare. Inkwell gave out a small growl as she smelt salt from Harry. He was crying! This only confirmed what she had been hearing, that these people were unfit to house a child like Harry. She wondered if she had enough energy to spring the both of them out of this house and back to her leash.

She licked his cheek to get rid of the tears and nuzzled into his chest as she gave out chirps that she hoped came out as encouraging. He only edged closer to her small body for both warmth and comfort. She really hoped she could get the both of them outta here.

~*~*~*two weeks later

It was two days before Christmas and it seemed that the Dursleys were going to have a couple of outrageous parties till the twenty-fifth. They mostly consisted of a select few of people the Dursleys thought as friends and Aunt Marge was quite loud after a couple of beers. They of course partied when Dudley was asleep but Harry was kept awake by their shouts and Inkwell all but yowled in fury as a coat was shoved into the closet landing heavily on herself one time. But on Christmas Eve Aunt Marge did something that she'd sorely regret.

Harry sat at the table for breakfast pushing around his food as he had felt a feeling of unease settle in his stomach like a rock. He didn't know why since his Aunt Petunia hadn't given him any chores today and his Aunt Marge hadn't even spared him a glance since he woke up. Dudley he avoided like the plague and the same applied for his Uncle. But as dinner roamed closer the unease in his stomach felt like so much he was close to throwing up from it. He felt like hiding in his closet and just reading but his Aunt would have none of that.

"Boy you'll eat with the rest of us like a _normal_ person. Now come and help me set up the table!" and so he did placing the plates noticing how much nicer they were from the ones they regularly used.

_'It must be for a special occasion,'_ he thought as he carefully put the last of the plates down onto the table and made his way to the living room to lay on the couch for awhile.

He wanted to leave as as soon as he saw who was inside though.

Aunt Marge. He had never been alone with his Aunt Marge and he didn't want to start now. Unfortunately for him though his Aunt had already taken notice of him and was motioning for him to come to her. He slowly walked to her hoping that him showing her how reluctant he was to be near her would make her leave him alone. It didn't work though and he just sat as far away from her as he dared not wanting to be too close to the she pig.

"You know," she said her words slurred and her breath smelling off, " I've never seen your folks but I've heard about them from Petunia and Vernon."

He perked up at this. No one talked about his parents and every time he asked they just told him not to ask questions. Maybe Aunt Marge couldn't be all that bad if she was telling him this.

"But from what I've heard they were a bunch of drunks that got themselves killed and saddled you with your relatives. Your mom must have been quite desperate to marry someone who had no job, not too smart she'd be I'd say if that was the truth. They say you look a lot like your father...that lazy lout!" she burped out not noticing the fuming child in front of her.

Aunt Marge was bad. So bad that she would actually tell him that his parents were generally useless and were stinking drunkards. He didn't quite believe her about that though he didn't know what to believe. He just stored the information about how he looked like his dad away. It seemed to be true to the four year old. He wanted to leave but it seemed that Aunt Marge wasn't done.

"And do you know how they were killed?," she asked as she peered at Harry with glazed over eyes, "in a car crash. They didn't even consider other people as they sought out who knows what in their car, piss drunk. And then CRASH!" she shouted out the last word making him jump.

She chuckled at this and her words finally settled into Harry's mind. He leaped to his feet and he could feel his mind going a hazy red. Invisible wind whipped his unruly black hair as he glared at the now startled women that would tell him such lies.

"Now see here boy, stop whatever the hell your doing and accept that your parents were parasites-" she shouted at him as she regained her composure of the strange things the boy was doing.

"NO! SHUT UP! ALL _I've_ HEARD FROM YOU IS COMPLAINTS ABOUT MYSELF AND WELL _I've_ HAD ENOUGH!" he cut off her downsizing of his family and Aunt Marge was roughly pushed to the wall by an invisible force causing the wall to shake from the impact and a picture to fall on his Aunt's head knocking her out.

The sound of feet approaching had his heart pumping and terror in his very being as his Uncle Vernon came to the doorway of the living room with an indignant expression on his face.

"Boy keep down this rac-" he trailed off as he took in the living room. His sister was out cold with the shattered remains of the picture of Petunia, himself and his son. His nephew stood in the middle of the room with panic in his eyes. But what really set him off was that the boys hair was moving as if it was alive and his green eyes were glowing.

His Uncle stalked toward him his face an ugly purple of what he knew as suppressed r  
>age. He could never remember his Uncle looking this mad and he only knew that his Uncle being this mad meant his anger could only be toward himself. He cringed away as his Uncle raised a meaty fist and he bellowed his displeasure of him to his face spittle flying everywhere.<p>

"You little freak!" his Uncle shouted his jowls a quiver as he glowered at him the hand above him shaking with rage.

"I-i didn't mean to! H-h-honest!" he cried out shielding his head not wanting his head to take the brunt of the hit.

The hand seemed to move in slow motion as it made it's way to his head, but before the blow could land a loud crash, a shriek and a loud growl sounded off at the same time distracting the two off them. A large black fox the size of a doberman was in the doorway panting heavily as it glared at his Uncle, it's long tail swishing back and forth. It launched itself towards the two of them as his Uncle backed away and the animal grabbed a hold of his thin shirt and flung him onto it's back. He dug his fingers into the long soft fur as his Uncle raised the poker from the fireplace in a threatening manner. He didn't want them to leave it seemed.

"Your not getting away with this you lousy freak!" he roared as he continued to wave the sharp bit of iron.

How was he going to get out of this?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

BOOM!

She woke startled at the sound as the house seemed to shake to it's very foundation, dust danced in the small space as it fell from the ceiling in small clumps. She sniffed the air as she scanned the place for the source of the sound. She could smell fear, anger, and the sharp tang you can only smell in certain places. The smell she'd only smelt when father was putting up the wards or when mother healed her clumsy bruises from failed adventures. The strong smell of raw magic was here in this house wrapping around it's snake like tendrils and ingraining itself into the very walls.

She sniffed some more, it smelled familiar to her. It hit her as the smell gave a sudden convulsion and the magic became absolutely drowned in fear and panic. Harry was the source and he was incredibly scared. She scratched the door whining wanting to go out and see why he was so terrified when another smell assaulted her senses. Another, different anger from before seemed to be with Harry and was the source of his unhappiness.

"You little freak!" a mans voice roared and she could tell it was that of a man, Uncle, Uncle something Harry always talked about. It seemed he was yelling at Harry for some reason.

"I-i didn't mean to! H-h-honest!" a nervous voice cried out as if in defense.

She couldn't take it any longer. She poured what little Ki and magic she had to break down the doorway, she could feel herself grow in size as mother had taught her and she head butted the door till it creaked with submission and with a deafening crash it broke. She sprinted to were Harry's scent was strongest and skidded on the stone floors as the horse woman gave a shriek. she growled as she saw the walrus with his fist in a ball as if he was almost going to strike the small boy. She propelled herself to were the two were, watching as the fat oaf stumbled backwards and she gripped Harry's shirt in her teeth not wanting to tear his skin. She flung him onto her back as the large man raised a rod of sorts towards us. Tiny hands tightened in her fur showing how afraid Harry was of his Uncle.

"Your not getting away with this you lousy freak!" he roared as he continued to wave the sharp bit of iron.

She growled low in her throat. He didn't want Harry but he was content in keeping him here in his home to abuse him. Well that didn't make me a happy camper at all. She gained what she knew was the end of her Ki reserves as she blasted him back. He fell in a crumpled pile as she shot towards the door that lead to the backyard. It was time to get back to her skulk and away from this horrid place.

As the two hotfooted it from the Dursleys residence the family was panicking about the unconscious Marge and Vernon, a more drastic change was overcoming their house as the last of the already shaky shields broke down. The magical residue leaking into the ground and going back to it's natural, untainted state. Somewhere in a large drafty castle a aged man was also panicking but for a very different reason. This reason seemed to age him even more as he immediately floo-called Minerva and Severus. His senses were on high alert telling him that he'd need them for whatever reason.

"You said this was an emergency?" his potions master asked as he dusted off his black cloak.

"Yes, yes. Lets just wait till Minerva to make this...easier," he said stressing the last word knowing that what was going to be said was going to muss up his Transfiguration feathers so to speak.

"You called headmaster?" a female voice asked as Professor McGonagall stepped from the emerald green fire.

"Yes well you see it all starts with Harry Potter..." he started as he could see Severus's face tighten at the name and Minerva's face to become lined with worry. He ended his tale not knowing what was to come from his two most trusted advisors and companions.

He was ready for any lecture or any disappointed gaze...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She raced across the dark empty street, her hot breath coming out in misty puffs. Harry seemed content to stay quiet as he held onto her neck with a grip of iron. As we neared the park Harry let out a gasp.

"Are you Inkwell?" he asked as the moonlight bounced off the metal playground toys.

She only gave a huff of a laugh in reply. Can't really talk when your an animal you know. He only giggled as he burrowed his face into her fur. She swerved here and there to avoid hitting a tree and Harry giggled even more as if this was all an exciting ride. She made her way to were she knew one of the many portals home lay. She slowly walked to the small opening in outcropping of boulders as exhaustion ebbed it's way through her body.

Her body relaxed as the familiar sense of magic washed across herself but a shout of discomfort made her turn her head to the noise. Harry was on the ground rubbing his bum from a fall. He had slid off her back. She blinked owlishly at him as she padded over to him whining that he needed to come over to where she was. He stretched out a hand to meet her muzzle but he retracted it with a hiss as if he was burned.

"I can't go over there Inkwell," he said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

She walked over to him licking his hand and gently held it in her mouth as she tugged him towards the hole. If they didn't go in soon the portal would close till it was night time and the moon was up. As she pulled Harry to the gap an electric like pain raced across her body making her see stars and her bit down in pain, forgetting that Harry's hand was there. Warm blood rushed into her mouth, as she felt foreign magic leak into herself, a fizzy sensation dancing across her tongue. Harry gave a intake of breath as he too felt something moving throughout him and he slid through the once painful unseen barrier like butter.

They had done it!

She gave out a yip of laughter as Harry whooped loudly. He was overjoyed that he was away from the Dursleys and it seemed Inkwell was going to lead him to something grand and new wherever they went. Harry sprang onto her back and she made her way into the dark hole and with a grind of stone the two were gone and none were the wiser at what had surpassed. The entrance disappeared, melding together like one rock as a long series of cracks filled the air. The Wizarding world would wonder were their savior went but one elderly man would cradle his head in shame for not monitoring the boy better. It seemed that _'for the greater good'_ was an idiotic saying as it made him forget the little things such as other peoples well being and lives. He could feel two hard gazes on him and he knew that they would never let him forget his one disastrous mistake.

_**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**__**1**__**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_


	2. A New Home and New Circumstance

Chapter Two 

~A New Home and New Circumstance~

A.B.W: Hey guys! I forgot to put up the disclaimer last time so I'm gunna do that now.

Draco:Why am I here again?

A.B.W: Because I'm forc- your doing the disclaimer for me :)

Draco: Why can't Potter or Zabini do it?

A.B.W: Because I gots some juicy blackmail on you and some poor parrot

Draco: OKAY OKAY I'LL SAY THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!*looks to the screen breaking the fourth wall* -Asumi-Blood-Wings- does not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters J.K Rowling does thank god! But she does owns the plot of this weird story and her OC's.

A.B.W: Thank you Dragon, now the story can begin!

Draco: Drago- have you been hanging out with my mother? Is that how you learned about the parrot story?

A.B.W: Hehe, *runs away while laughing as mad as a hatter* Mooncinder is betaing for this story so give her some props peoples! _**I'm gunna tell Rita Skeeter~**_

Draco: Oh _sheet __**No0o0o0o0o0ooo**_! *runs after me while holding his wand and muttering curses under his breath*

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh, where am I?' <em>he groggily thought as he lifted himself from a soft surface that could not be his old cot back home. _'As a matter of fact I don't think there was this much light in the cupboard...!'_

He gazed at the room he was in with round eyes as he took in his surroundings. The room was painted in a nice golden color that if hit in the right light just seemed to sparkle. The light from earlier that had woken him up came from a set of sliding doors that were made of the prettiest decorated paper he had ever seen! It was so realistic that he could just see the fish wiggle their tails, the sea horses throw their heads back and an eel blink with its glowing amber eyes. And when that eel reared back and made a move for one of the fish only for it to lazily swim out of harms way, he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

_'Bloody hell!'_ he shouted in his head as the once still pictures began to move as if he was staring into a real life aquarium.

"Ah so they've found another to spook," a female voice said calmly from the other side of the room.

He whipped his head around to the voice to see a tall slim woman with shoulder length black hair with streaks of white standing in the doorway with a smile looking at him. But before he could ask who she was, a blur of black and a happy squeal made its way around his waist making him wonder.

_'Where am I and what the heck is happening?'_

"_**Oh Harii I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried when you collapsed when I got you **__**inside the compound that I had rushed you to Okaa-san**__** right away! I didn't know what was gonna happen to you but Okaa-san said you were alright and now that you're awake I'm glad Okaa-san is usually right in this type of stuff!"**_ a girl with black hair rambled on in a strange language as she squeezed him again. Not knowing what to do with her he just tentatively patted her head.

He remembered a girl sobbing in the park and her mother comforting her like this so he copied her, maybe it would work...? The girl began to give out a low purr as his hand scratched her head. The scratching seemed to calm her down as she let go of him to let him get a good lungful of air. But as the girl purred louder, it now sounded more like a deep sedated growl, a faint pop sounded in the quiet room and he looked around for what could have made it to see twitching black white tipped sonar ears tilted to the side on the girls head and a long shape thumped on the ground coming from her um...backside. His scratching stopped as he stared at the thumping appendage that looked familiar to him...

The girl looked up whining in the back of her throat at the stop of the scratching, she loved it when Harry did that. His gaze locked with her peacock blue eyes and the answer came to him with a jolt. The same answer had come to him yesterday-or was it yesterday?- when Inkwell was HUGE. He didn't know if he was right so he asked again like last time.

"Are you...Inkwell?" He asked wondering if it was her, how she could be a little girl and the fox he had helped along with her injuries at the same time.

"_**At your service Harii!"**_ she said mock saluting him with a large grin her ears straight and serious while her tail wagged in the background.

He looked at her in confusion as she spoke once again in that weird language. A soft laugh at the confusion on his face made him tear his eyes away from the girl/fox as she sat next to him looking were he stared.

"Ah it seems you haven't figured this out my dear," the tall woman said as she sashayed into the room her decorative dress rippling as she sat in front of the two.

"_**Nani?"**_

"Excuse me but, what?"

The woman gave another giggle at two mystified looks they were giving her. It always gave her a smile when her daughter had that look, but with the small human child it was extremely cute.

"You see you two are speaking two entirely different languages," she said simply as the green eyed boy's face dawned with this. Bright boy. Her daughter though, looked even more confused.

"_**But Okaa-san, I understand what Harii's saying. Why can't he understand me?"**_ the fox girl asked the woman who looked like her older self.

He just sat there as the girl talked to the woman in her odd language fiddling with the soft blanket. He wished he could understand her so he could get his answer on whether she was Inkwell or not. And even if the girl wasn't her then he'd just ask her a billion other questions on how he was here, why he was here and what exactly was _here. _The woman sighed before reaching into her over large sleeve to take out a thin piece of paper with funny writing on it. It looked normal but when she put it on the girls head and said a garbled word it let out a small puff of purple smoke engulfing the girl.

He panicked when the smoke emerged and tried to fan away the smoke from her. When he cleared all the smoke away, the girl was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if he was crazy.

"I was fan-" he started before spluttering out, "I understood you!"

"You can?" she asked confused before looking to the older woman with a wide smile, "Thanks Okaa-san."

"Ah nothing to it my kit," the older woman said returning the smile, "now to the matter at hand though,"she said looking to Harry.

"I can understand that you might be more than a little confused my dear but this transition would be easier if we knew each others names," she said looking pointedly at her daughter as she gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of her neck.

"He he, guess I'll start then," the girl said looking at her mother before looking to him with a small smile. "Yukari Takahashi or as my other nickname would be, Inkwell."

* * *

><p>He ran his finger like claws through his hair to try to take away the stress he could feel building in his head. He couldn't believe what had happened throughout this simple month! First was that his daughter had decided to go out into the human world in her smaller Kitsune form to <em>'see the lay of the land'<em>. Normally this wasn't that uncommon, children who had learned how to shift early in their life all wanted to do this when they got the hang of it. He even did it when he had gotten the chance. But they normally went in a small group so another, bigger animal wouldn't be able to take them for their meal.

But, being his prideful self, he had said that his Yukari-chan would be perfectly fine by herself. She already knew how to increase her size after all and could also send out a few Ki balls that could help if she was in trouble. He didn't know that Yukari would freeze up when a few trolls of human children came towards her bearing her ill will. His eyes burned red every time he thought of the human scum that had done so much damage to his daughter and his claws begged for their blood. He calmed down and gave a small huff at what his daughter had brought back after a month away from her skulk.

He didn't know what to do with the boy, after all he had passed through the barrier, an uncommon feat for a human. He was pondering how the boy could have done it when the door creaked open.

"I thought I had told the ENTIRE leash to leave me in peace?" he asked forcefully as he gave one of his top glares in the direction of the idiotic intruder.

"Well I heard that, but I also thought that it applied to everyone bar me of course," laughed a lilting voice as his beautiful wife Sensaina came into his quarters. He walked up to her and swept her into his arms.

"Ah of course I didn't apply this to you my sweet," he purred nibbling her pointed ear. Older Kitsune were able to hide their ears and tails but their ears stayed non-rounded to show they were not human.

"Enough of that, I need to discuss some matters with you," she said while playfully pushing him away. He stood about a foot taller than her but she could still push him around when she wanted to.

"I'm guessing it has to do with the boy?" he sighed walking around his deep red-brown desk to sit in his armchair. He just knew he was going to need to sit down for this discussion.

"And our daughter. Did you know they smell almost exactly the same?" she questioned sitting in the opposing chair opposite of him.

"No I did not. Must be because I haven't been in the same room with the two," he said offhandedly running his hand through his hair again.

"Wait, the same scent you said?" he asked looking at Sensaina who was flicking a stray hair back into place with the others.

"Yes, I also ran a discreet diagnostic spell on his body and the poor boy has certainly gone through the mill. He's malnourished, a collection of bruises with differentiating stages of healing, and a rib of his has been cracked and healed wrong," the Zenko matriarch said worriedly as she wrung her hands looking at the spot next to his head.

She was worried about Harry, but the gaze in her eyes practically spelled murder with dripping blood for whoever had done the damage to the small child. Not many children were had in the Zenko clan and whenever there was one, they were treated with love and care. For one family to do such a thing was absolutely horrid in her mind. The boy was only FOUR!

"Do you know his name?" he asked grinding his teeth together. He didn't like what the nasty humans had done either. He just wondered what more damage would have been done to the boy if he wasn't taken, willingly mind you, from his household.

"Ah yes his name. If you just looked at his forehead you'd get it. And also all the information you'd need about him," Sensaina said cryptically as she gave her husband a smile. He wouldn't figure it out without a little nudge from herself.

It was funny to catch the all-knowing Kyodaina head of the Zenko clan, confused as he was now. He was usually so controlled of his emotions so she always remembered when he let his mask fall. She needed materiel to rub in his old wounds when he got too full of himself.

"His forehead?" he questioned looking at his wife oddly. She just shrugged her shoulders in that way, telling him she knew and she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. Unless of course he asked...

"Whats on his forehead my lovely bird?" he asked sighing as he praised her. He got tired of guessing games when he really wanted to know what she knew. If it was for any other reason like Yukari placing something in his drink making him glow in the dark then he could see it was funny. But now it was plain annoying.

"Inazuma," she said smiling at Kyodaina's look of shock. It was also great to see his shocked expressions as much as his confused ones.

* * *

><p>Yukari gave a chirp of laughter as Harry's noodles fell into their bowl again.<p>

"You're not handling the chopsticks right Harry," she said as he managed to get one noodle and slurp it up only for it to hit his nose as it made its way into his mouth.

"Well sorry, this is the only time I've used them you know!" he mumbled as he tried to get some of the fried veggies on the top. They were easier to get then the slimy noodles.

"Heh sorry, it's just funny to watch you fail and fail again," she teased as she ran her fingers through her tail, a trait she picked up from her father.

"Says you," he said now putting all his focus on getting a nice clump of the evasive noodles and getting them into his hungry stomach.

"You two are certainly having fun," a voice said as Harry gave a smile to the woman he now knew as Sensaina.

"Oh yes, Yukari-chan has been quite a laugh," he said mocking hurt in his voice as Yukari opened her mouth to reprimand what he had said, but the woman just laughed as she sat in front of the two.

"Now Harry I'm glad you have some food in you, and you too Yukari. Did one of the servants give it to you?" she asked as she plucked some ginger off Yukari's plate.

"Ah no Okaa-san, Harry said he was hungry-" Yukari said pulling her plate closer to herself. Her parents, when alone, always found a way to get some of her yummy food into their greedy stomachs!

"Did not!" Harry said blushing at the thought of them knowing he was hungry, he was always told it was rude to tell others he was hungry. He hoped Sensaina-sama wouldn't get angry at him because of this.

"Okay. His stomach roared for food so I snuck down to the kitchens to get the both of us something to munch on...was that okay to do Okaa-san?" she asked her ears pressed back. She had never gone to the kitchen's alone before, but the staff were still kind to her like when her father or mother were there but she didn't know if mother would be mad at her for going alone.

"It's alright little one, I just wanted to know if the servants had gotten it for you," she said soothingly seeing Yukari tense up at the thought of being 'naughty'. Her daughter wasn't one to go out of line for no reason.

"Um Sensaina-sama I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me," Harry said placing his bowl to the floor with a clink as he stared at the Zenko matriarch with wide eyes. He was going to say something he hadn't told anyone for fear of the Dursely's wrath. He hoped Sensaina-sama wouldn't be freaked out once he had told her that he shouldn't be receiving their kindness because of his freakishness.

"It's alright Harry-kun, anyone would have helped you-" Sensaina-sama said with a small smile her green eyes, like his, lighting up as she gazed at him with warmth.

"No not a lot of people would, you see not a lot of people like me," he said willing his voice not to shake. He had gotten used to the idea but now, telling Sensaina-sama who had helped him and healed his injuries made him want to break down in tears.

"Why wouldn't they Harry-kun?" Yukari asked as she began to smell sadness coming from her new friend. Or hopeful new friend at least.

"It's because I'm a freak," he whispered his chest hitching with the effort of trying not to cry.

But before he knew it he was in a warm lap crying his eyes out clinging to some silky materiel, his defenses crashed and the waves of repressed sadness surging out like a tsunami. As he got his bearings back he realized that he had ruined the pretty dress Sensaina-sama was wearing. He started to apologize but didn't get far as he got bopped in the head.

"You're a baka you know that right?" Yukari asked as she held a tiny fist, her eyes watery, "Haven't you listened to Okaa-san's explanation for all of this?" she gestured to the room, the screen door, herself and finally her mother.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" he asked rubbing his eyes to get rid of the dried up tears.

"It has everything to do with you Harry-kun," Sensaina-sama said softly squeezing him to her chest. She frowned when he tightened but stroked his messy black hair once he relaxed into the hug. Oh what she wanted to do to these people who clearly should not be permitted to raise a child.

"There's a whole world hidden under the mundane world, which you know as the magical one," He just nodded at this, "but what we didn't tell you is that there are people who wield magic through certain objects."

"Now they may not be your cackling witches or dunce-hated wizards but there are normal witches and wizards who use sticks to channel their magic. Long ago they used other things such as staffs, swords, amulets and even animal remains," she continued as her spell bound audience stared at her with stars in their eyes. Yukari hadn't heard that much of the outside world beside humans and humans that had magic inside themselves like her and her clan. This simply astounded her and Harry as they listened intently.

"I still don't see how this involves me," Harry commented quietly as he fiddled with clothes he just realized were not his but were in a similar, more simpler style of Yukari's and Sensaina-sama's.

"That means you're a wizard Harry!" said a happy Yukari as she threw her hands in the air. It answered why Harry could use magic if he could wield it. Though it didn't answer why Harry could use magic back in his house_ (imprisonment, more like it) _without a stick. She filed this info away knowing that it might be something to remember as she hadn't heard this in her mother's explanation.

"Really?" Harry asked dumbfounded, "So _that's_ why that one woman's wig turned blue!" he said his eyes widening with realization that he did indeed have magic.

"Yes Harry-kun, that's why," she said as her daughter suppressed her giggles at the thought of _anyone's_ hair turning blue.

"In continuation of my explanation of magic, that is the human view of the second layer of this odd world. There is another of the magical beasts and hybrids that they even have their own individual orders. And even under that are the beings that you could say are, as the scientific humans say "evolved from" the animals. They are able to channel their own type of energy that they have transmitted from the earth into themselves. We call this energy Ki," Sensaina said as Harry crawled from his spot in her lap, onto the bed he had slept on for five days.

"What does Ki do?" Harry asked curiously, "Is it the same as magic?"

"No, and yes," this time the answer came from Yukari as she leaned against the wall that the bed was near.

"How?"

"Ki can do almost the same as magic but it is much more raw and so much more powerful," she said grinning, her mother and tutors had practically force fed her books on Ki until she had them memorized.

"How?" Harry asked turning toward her. If he was a wizard he wanted to know everything that had to do with magic. He always liked learning new useful information, or just stuff that was cool to him.

"Ki comes from the earth, but magic comes from the atmosphere created by the life force of all human beings, animals, and magical beings life forces. So magic's more restricted than Ki since there can only be so much around for certain individuals. Ki comes from the earth and is recycled after the Ki is used by the user. Another way Ki is different to magic is that electrical devices that mundanes, and even us use, work around Ki but short out when near large quantities of magic," she said delving deeper into the matter concerning magic, Ki and the mundane world. Mother always said to see things from different view points to understand others. May as well tell Harry-chan this since if he was staying, _'hopefully'_ he'd be learning from Okaa-san and her own tutors.

"Okay," said Harry nodding his head in understanding. It made sense to him in a way, "But who are the people able to use Ki? You never mentioned them."

"They're demons," Yukari said simply not knowing the effect this would have on anyone else. But Harry took this all his stride; to him, a demon was just someone who could turn into an animal.

"There are different demons coming from different animal lineages," Sensaina-sama said as Harry once again nodded. He was absorbing all this info like a sponge not missing a detail and subconsciously memorizing it.

"So there can be fish demons?" Harry asked picturing in his mind a mermaid. He had seen a girl on this one night dressed as one calling out 'trick or treat!'. His Aunt had slammed the door on her face as her parents shouted that they should be more careful.

"Yes, there are also dragon, cheetah, and many another demons including insects and other creatures that are not of the animal kingdom," Sensaina-sama said hoping Harry would get the subtle clue she had dropped.

Harry, who had taken his bowl, sat Indian style munching on some noodles he had luckily gotten. He was getting steadily better at using the chopsticks. He sat there silently eating as Yukari's ears twitched here and there both in anticipation and to hear what the servants and others were doing. Being gone for more than a month had her behind on what was going on. She heard a soft pop and a displacement of both air and Ki. This was the usual noise of leaving by portal so she shrugged it off, many a Kitsune went off via portal so it could have been anyone.

Harry set his bowl down, which was mostly empty beside some stray rice, which he couldn't get. He looked to the two others in the room as his face split into a grin.

"So you guys are fox demons! That's so COOL!" he said shouting as he sprung up to hug Yukari and scratch her ears leaving her a puddle of purring goo.

He had let down all of his blocks on not trusting these people. He had helped Yukari after getting injured and in turn, she had kept him company and had even taken him away from the Dursleys, hopefully forever! Yukari's mother had healed him from his relatives' abuse and had let him stay here even after knowing about his 'freakishness' that had led him to knowing he was a wizard! And after all this and learning what the Takahashi's, were he had only thought on his mind.

"Can I become a fox demon too!" he asked with a grin as Yukari playfully sat on him for leaving her defenseless.

"Sorry Harry-kun, but you'll have to be happy that you're magical and a wizard," Sensaina-sama answered laughing as Harry-kun dragged himself from under her daughter to sit by her huffing at both her and Yukari's laughter.

"Aw," Harry said pouting at her answer before smiling a wicked smile, "and after all that wishing to have ears like Yukari!" He exclaimed before jumping said girl and going after her ears. This of course resulted in the both of them screaming in both happiness and fake fear as they chased each other around the room. Sensaina-sama chuckled as she left the two children to their mock battle and went to her own room to wait for her husband. Kami knows what he was doing to find out all he needed to know of Harry Potter, the famous magical boy of Britain.

* * *

><p>Kyodaina brushed off the clothes that he had changed into, a, thankfully, updated version of what the average wizard wore; A plain black cloak and mundane clothing underneath. He didn't want to raise suspicion before even infiltrating their society of course. It not only land him in enormous trouble with the wand wavers, but also make him the laughing stock of his own empire! Imagine the great Kyodaina Takahashi, head of the infamous Zenko skulk and proud owner of six tails being captured from having a too outlandish disguise when undercover and seeking information! Oh, the teasing he'd get from his family while everyone else hid a laugh when they would see him.<p>

He looked around the street as he searched for the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Seeing an old building with dirty stones between cleaner buildings that didn't reek of magic really tipped him off. He entered the dingy pub giving a nod to the inn keeper. He smirked as his illusions were still up to par after some time of using them as he had shed his long hair for a shorter style and his silvery hair color to the deep black of his childhood. His ears, teeth, claws and eyes were also changed. His ice blue eyes ringed with red were toned down to normal blue, and the others were turned to the dull appendages of other mundanes. He growled at the infernal wall snorting at the fact it could be easily blasted with some well placed demonic Ki as he tapped the bricks that were glowing of magic as clear as day.

He entered the bustling street and he calmly walked from store to store looking at what the wizards had cooked up. He passed a newspaper stand and he scanned the contents briefly before handing the correct amount of money to buy one. It could be useful at a later time. He strode to the tilting white marble building that even if he couldn't smell the scent of goblins and earth could easily be known as-

"Gringotts," he said softly with a grin that if his sharpened canines were showing, would have made a few magicals take a step back.

He nodded to the two security goblins, hoping they'd notice he was using an illusion for a good reason and not to rob their bank. He got a nod from the both of them and a wink from the burlier of the two. He chuckled as he made headway to an empty station greeting the goblin as the only way he knew.

"Hello great and humble goblin, hope to your riches and let they ever grow bigger and flow for eternity," he said bowing to the startled goblin. He let the illusion slip to show his real features to show he meant business and gave the goblin a feral grin before putting them back on.

"And to you great patron, let your riches forever flow and gold dance across your fingertips," the goblin answered giving him a smile that matched his in ferocity, "But Lord Takahashi, why are you in Gringotts? I know that you don't use any of our banks or any banks in the human world for your money."

"Ah that I would like to discuss in private with one of your higher ups," he said to the goblin looking around, he didn't want to talk out in the open for everyone to hear.

Paranoia and he were old friends and something was telling him to have complete disclosure on what they were to discuss. Surprisingly, the voice that was nagging him sounded like Sensaina-chan when she knew she was insufferably right._ 'Better not tell her this'_ he thought as the goblin, Knucklebreaker, brought him to an inner chamber that branched off from the ground floor that was not luxurious per say... it was more in the taste of goblins as the weapons on the wall that if his nose was right, smelled of dried blood. Thankfully there wasn't a smell of any fresh blood saying that they were being used...currently.

He gave an unwavering stare to the goblin who gave off a more sophisticated air as he sat in a chair much like his own back home.

"I have been informed that you wished to discuss something of importance with me Lord Takahashi, perhaps you're interested in storing some of your riches here?" the goblin asked folding his long fingers on the table.

"Ah sorry dear goblin but that is not the case, I was actually wondering if you could give me any useful information on one of your clients?" he asked letting all the illusions fall as he sat, he could feel, like earlier, that he was going to need to take a seat.

"Please call me CrackJaw, Lord Takahashi. But on giving you information on one of our clients..well our transitions with any of them are strictly confidential," he said as his smile became a frown.

Ooh, guess he said the wrong thing. That's why he didn't like talking to goblins about certain things like this. They seemed to get greatly pissed when someone said something they deemed insulting to their culture, law or honor.

"Excuse me CrackJaw, but I didn't want my comment to come out rude. A situation has happened in family. Most specifically my daughter," he said trying to placate any angry thoughts the goblin may have. He didn't want an ancient goblin weapon thrust into his abdomen, no matter how quick the time it took to heal that sort of fatal wound.

"Oh and what could happen to your dear daughter that could possibly involve one of our clients?" CrackJaw asked looking at him with his piercing beady black eyes.

"You see every Kitsune explores the outside world once they learn how to shift. A month ago, my daughter went out on her own for her own taste of the outside world and was...ambushed by children who wanted to have a bit of...fun," he said with a bitter taste in his mouth at this sentence, but he continued, "Your client helped out my daughter and helped her recover from her injuries. But where your client was housed wasn't the fittest of places for a young boy to be raised."

"Young boy? Are you sure this boy who saved your daughter is a client with us?" CrackJaw asked dubiously. He only knew a handful of wizard clients that would range around the youngest Takahashi's age. They only ranged to the Malfoys, Zabinis, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Notts, and others but they were in no means in control of their accounts just yet.

"Ah yes I'm quite sure CrackJaw," he said his ears cringing at the sound of a loud shriek coming from below. He could see that the famous Gringotts carts were still in use.

"And who would this young boy be?" CrackJaw asked impatiently. He didn't know why the Lord would be this reluctant to tell him this. Whatever the information was, it was something big.

"Ah, what do you know of Harry Potter?"

* * *

><p>He walked out of the bank, his disguise back on and feeling very satisfied with what he had found out. He had talked to CrackJaw some more after his astonishment over the issue with Harry's living arrangements. He was also greatly infuriated with this info and he had started to mumble under his breath about ignorant humans and a goblin platoon, he had ignored this though. Ignorance is bliss after all. CrackJaw was impressed with Harry's acceptance into his skulk but after all this they went right to business.<p>

He learned of the immense wealth of the Potters and all their land looking over with amazement that Harry was placed in a human settlement when he could have been raised in one of his very own homes with other wizards. That fact pointed to a whole lot of clues that could be traced to one old goat but without knowing who put Harry where he was, he was clueless. But what set his teeth on edge was the wills the late Potters had left. He knew a thing or two about wills since his fathers had left him with his kingdom while shunning his two older brothers and younger sister. The fact that it was indeed read but it was not carried out, making it perfectly legal in some way, made it possible for Harry to suffer and he didn't like it.

He fingered the scroll in his pocket knowing that he needed another head to discuss this with. And he just knew that said person was waiting for him in her chambers. So without a thought, he shifted in an alleyway that was close to a nearby portal and disappeared to it in a ball of shifting red and white streaked flames.

* * *

><p>AN: Hullo! I wanted to say thanks to all of you that favorited this story,and are now following this story. I wanted to list your names but I accidentally erased all the names and now I feel bad now. ^_^' I also wanted to add that I will try to update around either Saturday,Friday, or Sunday every week. Just hope that nothing messes up my updates and hopefully I'll update faster. Reviews are love and sorry again for the wait :3

* * *

><p>Things in Japanese and their meanings:<p>

Okaa-san: Mother, or mom

Nani: What?

Inazuma: a lightning bolt

-Sama: an honorific showing respect

Baka: Idiot

-Kun: an honorific for a young male child as it's being used

Kami: god

Ta ta for now -Asumi-Blood-Wings-


	3. Discussion's and Lemon Drops

Chapter Three

~Discussions and Lemon Drops~

A.B.W: Aloha people's imma put up the disclaimer now :3*pushes Sirius in front of me making him stumble and almost fall on his face*

Sirius: Thanks for that. Really polite, your parents never went wrong in raising you.

A.B.W: _Yeah_ like your one to talk dogfather.

Sirius:True, true, anyway*looks to the viewer* -Asumi-Blood-Wings- only owns her OC's and the plot and does not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters since she isn't British and isn't old enough to drive less publish seven successful books

A.B.W: I could though

Sirius:*rolls his eyes* Whatever, just read and review as the flames will be used to fuel my awesome flying motorcycle!

A.B.W: It is pretty sick *days dreams about stealing it and taking it for a test ride to torment people on roller coasters or planes*

Sirius: *thumps me in the back of the head* Get those psychotic thoughts out of your head.

A.B.W: Fine fine. Also some thanks to Mooncinder for betaing for this chapter! You rock my very, very warm wool socks!

* * *

><p><strong>DAILY PROPHET<strong>

**_Boy-Who-Lived missing, Dumbledore at fault_**

**_This is a sad day for this reporter, and an equally sad day for the Wizarding world. It appears that we were all fooled by the defeater of Grindelwald, and I, Rita Skeeter, fell hook, line, and sinker. It seems that most of us admire the great Albus Dumbledore and would of course trust him to the fullest with our lives and families. But what about a newborn child? It has come to light that Dumbledore had the Boy-Who-Lived moved to a safe enclosure. THAT. WAS. A. LIE. _**

**_Dumbledore took young Harry Potter from his destroyed house where he famously survived the Killing Curse from You-Know-Who and brought the Dark Lord down in one fell swoop. This of course brought an end to You-Know-Who's life and salvation to us all. And how do we repay young Harry Potter? By letting him live in an abusing household with Muggles? Yes. Dear readers this is what has happened to Harry Potter, our savior._**

**_But that's not the worst part. It seems that Harry Potter is now missing. After a search of the Muggles' home (they will remain anonymous), it also seems that the Boy-Who-Lived had been forced to live in a cupboard, not eating the recommended amount for a four year old boy and receiving physical and most probably mental abuse. No one is certain of this last one as the boy is still missing though the crime scene is most bewildering and the facts seem to point to it. The walls were imbedded with high amounts of magic; exactly how the professionals aren't too sure. _**

**"_I have never seen this before, I can't even begin to imagine HOW anyone could manage it," says one Auror after examining the scene where the last remaining Potter went missing._**

**_Another mystery to this already puzzling enigma was the damage done to the Muggles. Well, two muggles as the son and wife were only in a state of shock mumbling tidbits of "Huge..."._**

**_One interview with the demented father and sister of said father revealed that Harry Potter had used some accidental magic on the sister pushing her back and knocking her unconscious. But no more details came from her as she was Obliviated before a more in depth questioning could be used on her. The father angry as an enraged bull, bellowed a few odd words before being brought to the Ministry of Magic._**

**"_THIS IS ALL THAT BLASTED FREAKS FAULT! HIM AND HIS BLOODY HUGE ANIMAL, AS BIG AS A MAD HELLHOUND I TELL YOU! A HELLHOUND!"_**

**_This reporter wonders why the great and masterful Albus Dumbledore would place our precious Boy-Who-Lived in a place that seemed to loath the very knowledge of magic and the people who use it._**

Dumbledore crumpled the day's Daily Prophet in his hands and threw it into the fire that crackled merrily at the added tinder. After this he just knew that he was going to have a gathering of Howlers from unhappy wizards and angered/worried witches on his hands. Rita Skeeter wasn't one of his favorite students at Hogwarts. The nosy Slytherin seemed to love stirring up trouble where there was none at all during her seven years. But this new information that was being handed to the public could, and most possibly would, create unmentionable damage for his career and reputation. He was indeed sorrowful for young Harry's upbringing at the Dursleys; he had hoped that living in a normal Muggle setting would humble the boy instead of having him in a Wizarding household.

He didn't want him to get a bighead so he thought that placing him at his relatives was a good solution to keep Harry non-corrupted. But if he had heard even a whisper of abuse he would have gone and retrieved Harry. He just wondered how he _wasn't_ informed of this by Mrs. Arabella Figg, the squib he had left near the Dursleys residence to watch over Harry. Apparently, she had no clue it was happening but she did know that he wasn't being fed enough and the few bruises she did see were what she had said, "from a few playful scuffles with his cousin, nothing big". He was, of course, reminded repeatedly from Minerva that she had known from the start that the Dursleys were not fit to raise young Harry. And Severus was being surprisingly silent about this whole ordeal but seemed intent on giving him the hard stare when he asked what the matter was.

The only thing that was remotely salvageable from the Daily Prophet were the brief mentions of accidental magic, the imbedded magic in the walls and this animal that Vernon had ranted about. These occurrences were all linked to something that caused Harry to disappear. If he just knew what type of animal the Durselys had seen, he might just be able to solve this and find out where Harry could possibly be hiding.

With this last thought he strode to his fireplace, threw in some Floo powder shouting out, "Ministry of Magic, first floor!" before being engulfed by the emerald green fire.

This was for the greater good after all.

* * *

><p>Harry gave a huge sneeze, startling Yukari and himself from what they were doing.<p>

"Whoa, who knew something so big could come from something so tiny!" Yukari said playfully as she bumped her shoulders with his.

He gave a laugh as he mussed up Yukari's short straight black hair earning him a yelp from her. Ah revenge, so sweet it was.

"Okay you've made your point, I get it," whined Yukari as she pushed his hand away from her head. She liked it non-mussed thank you!

"Can we go back to what we were doing before I sneezed? Or are we going to go back to the messing of the hair?" he asked as he wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

He didn't want to be coming down with something already! Everything in the place, that he learned was called Kitsune Kohakushoku no Shinju(1) (but Yukari said to just call it Kitsune Shinju(2)), was simply amazing. They hadn't explored everything in the palace, only a brief visit to the kitchen for some snacks and then they had stayed inside as Yukari explained all the dishes and what was good and what was just blegh. But that took just over an hour and a half, not counting them eating, and there was still more to look at. Everything in the halls was spotless and there were potted plants in elegant vases, that made his Aunt's gaudy ones look even more gaudier, in every corner making it easy to get lost since everything looked so alike. And if he was sick he wouldn't be able to see it all.

But even if they did get lost, Yukari had told him, they could just ask some of the paintings for directions. The reality that pictures moved and that some could even talk made him very aware of the fact that it was all because of magic. This made him proud to even have magic and he vowed to be the very best in everything involving the wondrous thing. He mentioned this to Yukari, after seeing a statue of a dragon shake it mane and silently growl at them when they passed it, making her grin like crazy, the smile looked like it was slowly eating her face. If that was even possible.

"Well count me in Harry!" she said her ears and tail popping out as she pounced on him.

They scuffled for awhile 'til they were tired and just laid on the soft carpet where he could swear the dragon was looking at them funny. After a few moments of just breathing slowly he turned to Yukari as she played with the tassels on one of the nearby rugs like a cat. Wasn't she supposed to be a Kitsune, not a Neko?

"What did you mean 'count me in' Yukari?" he asked making the girls ears swerve to him as she rolled over to face him.

"Just what I said Harry," she said as she sat up to stretch. Luckily, she was in clothes similar to his instead of the dress from before. "I'm proud to have both magic and Ki so I want to show everyone that I can master it." This gave him an idea.

"Hey Yukari."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can learn with you to become good at both magic, and maybe even Ki?" he asked hopefully.

He watched as Yukari put on a thoughtful look as she ran a hand through her tail. Harry noticed that whenever Yukari was thinking hard about something, she would always run a hand through either her hair or tail, depending on if the appendages appeared or not.

"I dunno Harry. Maybe. I've never heard of a human using Ki but with your magic you might be able to use it, but maybe not use demonic Ki- thats a higher level of Ki- you could maybe create your own version of Ki that'll mix both Ki and magic!" she exclaimed with a grin and he couldn't help but grin back. His face was hurting already from all this smiling.

"You wanna swear on it?" Yukari asked holding out a hand.

She knew that taking an oath and swearing on it meant you were deadly serious about something. And she knew that the both of them were very serious. Or as serious as a four and five year old can be.

"Yeah," he said holding out his own hand to hold onto Yukari's slightly smaller one. "But I don't know how you do this. Do you?"

"Uh-huh my tutor told me once when I asked how Oto-san(3) and Okaa-san could be together. She said they took an oath to each other but I dunno how they said it or they did it," Yukari said sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it's just saying the words we're gonna swear on and just saying 'I swear on it' at the end?" Harry offered fishing for answers. This was the best he could guess they had to do.

"Okay I'll start off. I think we'll be saying mostly the same things just a little different," Yukari said before clenching her hand around his and closing her eyes.

"By this oath and on my word I , Yukari Zenko Takahashi, will try, to my best effort to upkeep my family honor as the Takahashi heir and daughter to Lord Kyodaina and Lady Sensaina of the great Zenko clan of Kitsunes by perfecting to the best of my ability both my Ki and magic. I will also, in any way possible, help Harry Potter with whatever he needs to the best of my ability, with his goals as, he had saved me from an untimely death. To this I swear on my oath." she said calmly.

His breath hitched in his throat at Yukari's last statement. He felt himself redden at her saying that she'd help him whenever she could. He felt touched by this. He couldn't see her expression as she was saying this as he had closed his eyes at the beginning of Yukari's oath so he didn't see the black and white tendrils framed with blood red winding around the interlocked hands of them both. He breathed in a deep breath before starting his own oath. He followed Yukari's lead of clenching both of their hands. He got a squeeze in return and that encouraged him to go on.

"By this oath and on my word I, Harry Potter, will try, to my best effort to show my worth in the magical world, to perfect to the best of my ability my magic and hopefully learn to control Ki even though I'm only a human wizard. I will also help Yukari Zenko Takahashi in any way I can with whatever she needs to the best of my ability. To this I swear on my oath," he said exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He held onto Yukari's hand as he felt as if something was going to happen and he needed to stay connected to Yukari for this reason. As both of the children's eyes were still closed, a new tendril twisted to and fro to meet the other one, this one black with emerald green veins that flickered like live electricity sparking here and there, and a rainbow sheen on it created an odd effect. The energy touched the tips of one another before knotting together and branding a deep mark on either child's wrist. A sharp hiss came from the both of them as they rubbed their wrists, Harry's left and Yukari's right, Yukari even licked it to stop the burning.

"Ah, do you think it worked?" Harry asked meekly laying on his back not moving a muscle.

He felt drained of all energy but he could also feel that it was slowly coming back to him. On the plus side, he could now identify what he now knew as magic, as it helped heal his left wrist was inflamed an angry red. He didn't bother looking since it involved him moving and moving right know involved a lot of pain.

"I-I dunno," Yukari answered as she collected any energy she had into her left hand slipping into some old signs to heal the injury that felt like hot lava pouring onto her wrist.

After they collected their breath and could no longer feel the sting of whatever that was, they leaned against the wall before laughing themselves silly.

"I can't believe we did that!" Harry exclaimed his throat hoarse.

"I know!" Yukari said with as much enthusiasm as Harry before putting on a deeper voice and put as much pompousness into her voice as she could. "I'm startled at this information that we have indeed had our first association of some major magic here Potter-san!"

"Ah yes Takahashi-san indeed. Great and MAJOR magic indeed" said Harry puffing his chest out with an even deeper tone of voice.

They burst out laughing again before giving each other a high-five for a job well done. The slap of their hands echoed in the quiet halls before twin shouts of pain shattered against the very walls.

"We sooooo shouldn't have done that Harry," Yukari said licking her hand again the spit making it slightly better. She wished she was older so it could help her heal, Kitsune spit had healing properties as much as poisoning properties.

"You're telling me," Harry said wincing as he slowly began to feel his hand again.

After ANOTHER session of just calming down their overworked bodies, they slowly sat up and then just as slowly rose up to their feet. They leaned on each other before leaning their hot foreheads onto the cool walls.

"Uh, maybe we should head somewhere to rest for awhile," Yukari offered as she set her neck onto the wall and letting out a sigh at the feeling.

"Food?" asked a mumbled voice as Harry's face was practically smooching with the wall.

"Yes Harry, after that food," Yukari said sighing as she pushed herself against the wall and back to standing by herself, wobbly but not falling over.

"Library?" he asked again his voice coming out muffled as it was still attached to the wall like it had been super-glued.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. To the library!" she said giving out a feigned battle cry as they both tottered to the library.

"Harry!" Yukari called seeing Harry move to the right as she went to the left.

"Yeah?" he asked from, amazingly, around the corner already out of sight.

"Your going in the opposite direction of the library you know," she said sighing as Harry gave a nervous laugh before trotting unstably toward her.

"Heh, I knew that," he said his face brick red as he kept pace with her. In the right direction, thank Kami.

"Sure ya did Harry. Sure ya did," she said passively as they disappeared from view of the hall were they had created an oath.

A huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh uttered from the statue of the Chinese Lung as it shook its large head, its shaggy mane a whirlpool of movement. He had never had this much excitement in a decade. What he just witnessed was both funny and odd. He whipped his long tail to his forefront from left to right and over again. He couldn't believe the two nestlings could do something like THAT at their tender age but the power he felt as their magic and Ki pulsed to life outside their body made him shiver.

It had nothing to do with the tiny blood tattoos of the Kyuubi no Kitsune(4) and Umonoaru Hebi(5) on the nestlings wrists that had glared at him with such ferocity that made his teeth rattle in their metallic gums.

No, not at all.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore walked out of the emerald fireplace, picking up his beard not wanting it to ignite on fire like the last time he had floo'd. He looked around wondering where he was to find Vernon Dursley. He knew he was somewhere in the building being interrogated for what he and his family had done to Harry. He just didn't know exactly <em>where. <em>He strode out from the corner he was standing in, knowing that if anyone who had read the daily prophet saw him they would come to him, not in admiration, but in utter hate of his stupid choice of leaving Harry with the Dursleys.

He walked around the giant statues of the house elf, goblin, centaur, and witch and wizard looking to the giant pool of water. He stopped in front of the fountain and vaguely remembered an old Muggle tale of throwing in money for luck in fountains. He dug into his robes pockets, which were a cheerful bubblegum pink with yellow streaks, for a Knut to throw in. He just knew he was going to need all the luck he could scavenge. He found himself in front of a witch at a large round desk passing out what he knew as visitors' passes with a bored and zoned out expression.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you direct me to where the Ministry interrogates newly caught prisoners?" he asked as the witch looked up from her tedious job of waving her wand over the blank badges printing out names.

She stared at him with clouded over eyes that he'd seen on many a student daydreaming but as she started to point to a direction, she stopped before focusing on him. Her glassy blue eyes narrowed as she slammed her hand on the counter startling the two other tellers and making him jump. Whatever luck he had disappeared right on the spot as the witch looked ready to jump over the counter and kick him where the sun didn't shine.

"Ya have a lot of nerve coming to the ministry, you know that right Dumbledore?" the witch asked her curly dirty blond hair making it's way into her face before she pushed it back and continued on a rant he knew he wasn't going to be able to participate in.

"Ya know I get the Daily Prophet everyday like any other witch or wizard but I didn't get the chance to read it before my eight year old daughter got her impish hands on it first," she paused smiling a little on memories of her little girl before her mouth twisted into an angry demented snarl. Her next words seemed to echo in the now very quiet room.

"And ya know the surprise I felt when she came into me and my husband's room bawling her little eyes out over what she had read. She's real smart ya see and already can read chapter books and understood every word printed on that paper. She was so stricken by whatever she had read she couldn't form a coherent sentence and I had to take the scrunched up paper from her white hands and when I read it I was pretty peeved at what you did leaving that poor boy in a place where he obviously shouldn't have been!" She glared at the headmaster her eyes once so light, now a deep, dark blue.

She then reached for her wand but quickly shut that thought in her mind. It was idiotic to try to lash out at the old goat since he was still a powerful wizard. She pointed in the direction where he wanted to go looking at him with a hard stare before sitting down in her chair. She twirled her wand in her hand before taking a deep breath going back to her boring job. The adrenaline of those few moments had left her and she felt tired and wanted only to finish her shift before going back to the Unspeakable's office.

Lord knows why the ministry found it prudent for the workers to have at least one shift of this boring job a year. Something about greeting the people who entered the Ministry of Magic and bonding with them. A bunch of bullshit if she had ever heard it.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore walked quickly into another corner of were he could hear the loud trumpets of what he recognized as a very mad man. He neared the door and pressed an ear to it. Oddly, it didn't have a silencing charm on it as he could clearly hear what was being said. Well, from the loud man at least. But when he caught a shout of 'MR. DURSLEY..!' he knew he was in the right place. He stayed there in the corner knowing he wouldn't be very welcome if he entered inside, unlike before, so he cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and a disillusionment charm to help him blend into the background.<p>

He stood still for half an hour before sitting down for the remainder of the hour. He was old and he deserved some of life's pleasantries. Like sitting. The door creaked open to reveal two Aurors dragging a lifeless hulk of mass that was Vernon Dursley. He almost panicked that the trial comers had killed the man, which would have decimated his plan to retrieve and bring back Harry, but a line of fresh drool came from the man's mouth and the heavy man gave a slow blink.

He breathed a low sigh of relief as he followed the trio downwards, further into the Ministry's underground. He couldn't help but let the shiver go down his spine as the odd group passed a troupe of Dementors around a screaming prisoner. They weren't even near the poor man but when he passed one of them, it turned its faceless hooded head in his direction and it stared at him for only a few seconds, but it chilled him to the core before turning back to the man in the cell. After only a few more minutes of walking they arrived at where the men decided Dursley would stay. They pushed him in roughly, making the man stagger but not fall as he made his way to the small bed like a zombie.

Dumbledore slipped in silently before the two men locked the door, both the Muggle way and magically, and he stood there before he couldn't hear their footsteps any longer. He stepped up to the sleeping Muggle, letting down the charms he placed on himself, and taking his wand out from his sleeve. He pointed his elder wand at the man's forehead before muttering out "**_Legilimens_**". He could feel the onrush of memories, the man's childhood rushed past him as he searched frantically for anything that had to do with the youngest of Potters. As soon as he thought of this, certain memories popped out that had a flash of emerald green and raven black so he quickly scanned them, but he pulled his mind away from the horrific memories filled with absolute hate and loathing and vomited on the already filthy floor.

He looked even more closely, closing his eyes when he saw something he didn't want to see, most of these involving Harry. As he finally had enough of the most sickest of Muggles he had ever met, and was near the point of pulling himself away from his mind, he finally found what he had come to the Ministry for. He pulled eagerly at the memory as the main image was of a fat woman, Vernon's sister, against the wall and an angry Harry, his hair moving of its own accord. He replayed the event, blocking out the man's feelings of the event. He watched in astonishment as a large fox, it looked more vulpine than canine, ran into the small living room, growling at Vernon before picking up Harry on its back.

Dumbledore watched, shaking his head at memory Vernon for trying to halt the two that were intent on leaving, with a mere fire poker. If his guess was right, and it usually was, then a piece of sharp metal couldn't stop this clearly magical creature as the man stepped toward it. The fox spread out its legs, preparing itself for something as it puffed out its furry chest and opened its mouth a cavern of sharp teeth. A ball of energy he couldn't place raced to the man. Flying at incredible speed of red and white, it hit the man in the chest, spreading out and racing into the man's system, causing him to convulse and black out. Dumbledore pulled away from Vernon's mind as he collapsed onto the ground, careful not to land in his own sick.

He felt aged and overly tired by what he had witnessed. He had figured out what had happened to make Harry disappear and that was all that mattered. He staggered to his feet like a drunken man and leaned heavily against the wall. He called for Fawkes, willing the phoenix to come into the cell quietly so as not to alert the guards. The phoenix flashed into the room in a ball of controlled fire, trilled softly at the sight of the dingy cell and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Fawkes crooned and he petted the soft plumage of the bird before telling it to bring him back to his office.

He whipped his wand out to clean up the embarrassing mess he had made before being flamed out of the cell, alerting the guards of his departure as he disappeared with a sound like gunfire. The Aurors assembled quickly to the cell where Vernon was sleeping, none the wiser to the fact that someone had scanned through his memories.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore flamed into his quarters and let Fawkes fly to his perch before walking out of his office to the library. He passed only a few students and was stopped by Pomona Sprout before leaving her to make his original way to the library to find the estate were he just knew Harry was located. He gave a nod to Madam Pince who just gave him a hard glare, her silent way of telling him that it didn't matter that he was the headmaster and her employer, he'd still be quiet.<p>

He made his way to the restricted section and walked to the very back of the grim looking books that thankfully none of the students read. He tapped two panes of wood that were disguised to look like the stone walls and opened the once hidden door and pulled out a large book. He opened to a blank page in the front and wrote down the information needed to get the Floo coordinates for wherever Harry was. It had been a gift from Cornelius Fudge after he had given him some good advice that could have lead to disaster. It was a good book for finding places.

**The Book of Floo Networks and Locations**

**Location;** Unknown

**Recipient;** Kitsunes of large numbers

**Name;** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Amount needed, thirty galleons three sickles and fifteen knuts**

He grudgingly picked out a small drawstring bag and placed the correct amount of money inside the metal slot that had appeared on the page. He had no idea that this transaction would be this expensive! After only a moment new writing appeared.

**Floo network connection #;** 256395862840

**Floo network connection #;** 563846903567934

He wondered why the book had given him numbers instead of the address but guessed that it was under some charm similar to the Fidelius. He ripped the parchment out of the book and placed it back into its compartment knowing that another page would re-grow as a replacement. He departed from the library and back to his office, this time with no disturbances and as he reentered his office, he locked his door with a locking charm and an alerting spell to tell him if anyone was coming. He gave the roaring fire a pinch of Floo powder and then placed the parchment into the emerald green blaze and waited for the chime to tell him it was ready for him to stick his head in. The chime came and he stuck his head into the fire and he closed his eyes to the swirling images of other fireplaces.

He just hoped that he had picked the right one or he was going to have to start from scratch again.

* * *

><p>AN: Woot! Another chapter down and...well I don't know how many other chapters to go! Thanks for all of you following this story, who favorited it, or reviewed a gigantic cookie cake to u all: Blood Brandy, boyrich, Solun, Jhom, crazyjim87, The Foxy Hanyou, proace19, madking2099, Twilightgirl105, K.L Bloodfang, sonkosondo, g4rr3t9591, harrytonks4ever, Kammari, zero-g132, madman66, shawndeep, tukuchi, AnoXaero, Ankoth, rattakresch, jabarber69, , daDragon562, Prince-Charming1971, Jeorge, Sandnor, emcee31, wolfawaken, soulknight121, wolfey141,max-452fan, munesanzune, Michael Market, Yali, lostit02, femnarulover, Hagreaves19, Chronusnox, ren11sen, iggy01, hfpotter93, kingdom219, Aetemus, mich1990, berry kisshu, PuppyProngs, Morgruth, and LAST, but not least...Dark Lord Moridin! Please review because i love the reviews and i eat them with a steming cup of hot chocolate! 3

Japanese Words and their meaning:

Kitsune Kohakushoku no Shinju: the fox's amber pearls

Kitsune Shinju: fox's pearls

Oto-san: Father, dad

Kyuubi no Kitsune: nine tailed fox

Umono-Hebi: feathered serpent


	4. Of Firecalls and Education

Chapter Four

~Of Firecalls and Education~

A.B.W: I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS!* ducks objects thrown at myself but hit an invisible wall* Thanks Harry!

Harry: Your welcome, now continue in your apology!* directs wand toward me and waves it threateningly*

A.B.W: I was going to! Anyway I'm so sorry guy! Life got me in a headlock and started shouting profanities like: 'CHRISTMAS EVE! CHRISTMAS! TRIP TO THE MOUNTAINS AND SNOW!' so I was a bit distracted with everything going on. Now Harry say the disclaimer.

Harry: -Asumi-Blood-Wings- does not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Only the plot of this story and her OC's.

A.B.W: That's right, also a big thanks to Mooncinder who is betaing this story and also this chapter! On with the story.

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Oh I almost forgot this! Hey guys I want your honest opinions on which houses Harry and SPOILER Yukari are going to be in. When you answer this please include a good reason for them to be in which house. And remember Harry doesn't have to go in Gryffindor since his personality is changed, but it is a possibility since its not completely warped. So please answer this and I'll put up the most picked house on next weeks update of The Adopted Kitsune.**

**REVIEWS ARE THE THINGS THAT MAKE ME TYPE FASTER AND IN TURN UPDATE QUICKER! :D**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore reeled back out of the fire, his hair and beard smoking ominously as he shook off the sensation of having his head sent somewhere and leaving his body behind. He picked himself off of the floor to notice that his office looked like it was tilted in the oddest of ways. Everything looked like it was going to fall! He stumbled towards something that looked like it was right on the edge of sliding off before finding himself falling spectacularly onto his face. But before his face met the ground he heard one of the alarms alerting him that someone was coming to his office and a stern voice sounding on the other side as his Deputy Headmistress came into the room, followed by a boy.<p>

She came in looking around bewildered at not finding the Headmaster in his usual seat behind his desk. She turned around to tell the boy to wait there till she was able to locate the Headmaster when he interrupted her.

"Professor Dumbledore, what _are_ you doing on the floor?" the boy, he could now identify as Gilderoy Lockheart by the tone of his voice and the shine that hit him in his eye, making him cringe. The boy's hair was too damn shiny to possibly be real.

Minerva snapped her head to where Lockheart had pointed before ushering the boy away, and dragging Dumbledore to lean against the wall. She let out a gasp as she looked to his face and started worrying even more before he could get a question through.

"Minerva, why is everything sideways?" he moaned.

He felt a migraine creeping up on him and he pressed a hand to his forehead to only flinch back and hit his head! He had pushed rather forcefully against his eye, the incident causing the back of his head to ache and his eye throb. All on top of his migraine at that.

"Oh Albus, what happened to you?" Minerva asked. Her lips had thinned out to show her displeasure and they were starting to turn white with the pressure.

"That's the problem Minerva, I don't know," he answered pushing himself against the wall to stand.

Minerva held her hands out in case he toppled over. Albus looked rattled enough to fall. Again.

"Well do you want me to tell you?" she asked uncertainly as he made his way to a nearby reflective surface.

What he saw made one of the two cry a girly scream. But of course it wasn't the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. So it was Minerva, yes Minerva.

"May I ask Albus but how d-did you manage to gain this...disfigurement?" she asked on edge.

She had never seen anything like this; it was the second most disgusting thing she had ever seen behind major splinching. He didn't answer her as he poked and prodded his face with his wand trying to see how everything could still be functioning properly. His right eye was removed from its regular spot and was now half on his forehead and half on where his bushy salt and pepper eyebrow was. Said eyebrow had lowered itself onto his right cheekbone, his other eye had also lowered onto his left cheekbone and it was slanting up his left eyebrow in its regular spot. The most peculiar of his rearrangement was that his nose had taken a dive and was sitting comfortably in his beard and his mouth was sloping downwards like it was about to fall of his chin.

He turned to Minerva to ask for her help as this was clearly some sort of transfiguration but saw two witches instead of one, looking at him with their wands raised. He gulped and sat sloppily down as the two set to work on fixing him back to his usual appearance. If anyone could help him it would be his Transfiguration teacher and Madame Pompfrey.

* * *

><p>A bell rung in Kyodaina's office, making two of the occupants look at the now jade fire. They walked slowly up to the fire, not knowing what the hell was going on, as an old man's face with a long beard popped out, making Sensaina scream and clutch onto him for dear life. Oh, she may be the stricter of the two but when it came to surprises, spiders and insects, she was a frightened kit. As the floating green head shook itself, spreading dying embers on the once pristine rug, its eyes caught sight of the two of them and for the life of them, they twinkled. How in Kami's name could fire twinkle?<p>

A grandfatherly smile lit the face as its mouth opened, but before it could get a word out of its mouth, a clawed hand pushed it roughly to the ground. An odd thump issued from somewhere in the fire making him raise an eyebrow, but what made him giggle like a little girl was the fact that his charming little Sensaina-chan was issuing threats to the floating and now terrified head.

"...And if you ever do such an idiotic thing again like that, stupid stunt old man, I'll slit your stomach open and play with your entrails like a Byoki(1) high off catnip!" she growled out, her bun no more as the stray locks encircled her head like a black halo.

He decided that it was time to interfere or else he'd somehow be finding out that this head was going to piss itself silly by his wife. How it was going to do that with obviously just a head as a body part was beyond him. He encircled his arms around the enraged vixen before sitting Indian style on the floor with Sensaina in his lap staring at the head impassively as if this was a daily thing. It was time to school his features and act like the lord-with-a-stick-shoved-up-his-ass he was. The head eyed him as he sat with fear clear in its eyes, not knowing if he was going to attack him too.

"Can I help you with anything before I call the guards and have you doused?" he asked as Sensaina sat in his lap glaring at the head with all her might. She didn't forgive so easily when it came to things she thought as thoughtless pranks.

"U-uh yes, I would like to discuss with you a matter that has come to the Wizarding world's attention," the head said, his eyes darting around the room like it was looking for something of importance.

He narrowed his eyes slightly; this didn't sit well with him at all. He inclined his head to show he understood before introducing himself and Sensaina. The head in turn introduced himself with an overly long title but he managed to snag the last name.

"If this matter is so important that you had to use this...means of telling us, why haven't your government told us themselves?" he asked gesturing to the flames that tickled his hand when he got too near.

He had in the past gone to the magical's Ministry of Magic before and he didn't like what he smelt. The place smelt of corruption and distorted magic that came off the walls and floors like vapor from a hot puddle. The meeting between him and the Minister, Millicent Bagnold, was pleasant enough but when he introduced himself to others they had a smell on them that was clear to him. They did not trust him and they feared him for what he was. He just wondered who this Dumbledore man was and what he had to tell them.

The head went on to tell them of what they already knew. He told of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the baby who defeated Voldemort and that the boy was missing from his residence. This had him questioning the fact that either Dumbledore had no idea that the both of them already knew this, or that the man was up to something. If the slight questions about their home and personal lives were anything to go by, either that or the old man was incredibly nosy. He settled for a mixture of all three as the man kept on repeating things in the beginning like he was a young child.

He politely listened to the man before deciding to interrupt him. His ramblings were grating on his nerves and the man hadn't gotten to the point for some time.

"Dumbledore-san, we have heard your tale but I wish to pose a question to you," he said as he moved Sensaina to a new spot on his lap that hadn't gone numb.

"Well pose away Lord Takahashi! I must say I have been talking for the majority of us," Dumbledore said with another grandfatherly smile that he had been shooting the couple the whole conversation. It truly baffled him how he could not look through their minds, he knew for a fact that Legilimency worked over the Floo.

"I understand what you have been saying, but I just don't know why you are telling us this. Are we involved in some way?" he asked, already aware that he was involved and involved pretty deep.

He had wanted to use a Truth Tripping Spell on the obviously lying man but he had no idea how this would affect the magical fire. So he was going to speak to this man with the most delicate of care and lie through his teeth when needed.

"This is what I wished to ask, in the most non-rude of ways Lord Takahashi," he said trying to format the story into something that he approved, and would hopefully keep his head from being severed. That Lady Takahashi was downright scary when angry! She gave Minerva a run for her money even on the worst of irked days.

"You see, as I said before, little Harry Potter has recently gone missing and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this," he gently asked silently hoping for an answer and cooperation in the Kitsune couple.

"And how can we possibly supply you with this information, Orokana atama-sama(2)?" Sensaina asked, slipping into her native tongue to insult the floating head. Kyodaina suppressed a laugh at her insult as she had basically called him a stupid head right in his face and the man had no idea.

"Ah, this is where things can get nasty if I say this wrong," the head answered though mumbling the last part to himself. Dumbledore wasn't bothered in the least about the slight Kyodaina's wife had just given him and even ignored the fact that demons could hear well enough to hear a gnat sneeze. He wondered if the man was being ignorant or stupid.

"You see, The Daily Prophet, our newspaper, mentioned something that sparked my interest. The Uncle of young Harry had been shouting while being dragged away about some large animal in their home. I investigated even further to find out that said animal's species was a fox," Here he tensed up, not knowing if he was insulting the two demons but they looked unfazed by this. So he carried on, "This fox was clearly magical as it expelled a sort of balled up magic. I then looked through some information in the grand library of Hogwarts, the magical school that I am headmaster of, and found out that it was a Kitsune. I looked even deeper into the matter and could only find two large skulks of Kitsunes."

Kyodaina inwardly laughed. If the man was going where he thought he was going, then the man had either already met the Yako clan or was going to meet them. Whichever one the man was going to go through, he felt sorry for the nosy man. The Yako didn't take kindly to strangers, and a stranger that randomly popped up into their fireplace was a _**DEAD**_ stranger to them.

"After talking with the other clan and finding no help, I turned to the other earth," he continued though now looking warily as if expecting something to strike him in the face. Kyodaina howled with laughter in his mind, squeezing his wife to keep him from outright guffawing in the poor man's face. Whatever the Yako clan had done it had scared the man out of his wits.

"I take it you mean the Yako clan and then us, Dumbledore-san," he offered knowing the man would cling to this.

"Yes, yes. To say that the Yay-ko clan didn't quite well receive me is all I'll tell of that visit," he said mispronouncing the name. The dry humor of whatever the rival clan had done to him was the icing on the immensely hilarious cake.

He gave out a cough to cover the slight bark of laughter that had slipped out when he imagined what the Yako had done. Sure he didn't like what they did and what they stood for but their pranks, while lethal, _were_ hilarious!

"The Yako clan are not the most...kind of Kitsunes. They are quite nasty and downright malicious when they want to be," he said offhandedly as he tried to stop Sensaina's giggles that were too quiet for non-demons to hear.

"Ah it would have been helpful if I had known that ahead of time. But to the point of the matter I was wondering if there was any Kitsunes out and about on the eve of Yule of your skulk?" Dumbledore asked. Kyodainae could only smirk slightly. Apparently the man had not thought that the Kitsune, his daughter, would be out for longer than a day. Time for the little white lies to come out...

"Not that I can think of Dumbledore-san, I know ahead of time if one or more Kitsunes are as you said 'out and about' in the mundane world. There were no Kitsunes that I know of out on the eve of Yule," he answered watching the growing disappointment on the man's face.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Lord Takahashi, I thought for sure that the Kitsune would be from one of the larger clans, but it may be a rogue...?" he asked partially to himself and partially to the Lord and Lady Zenko. He wished that they would pick up on his silent query but they ignored this. He sighed and left with a few more words of thanks and was gone in a flash of green flames.

* * *

><p>Kyodaina held in a snort of laughter as Sensaina stormed across his office raging about the visit they had by hearth. He didn't get why magicals would want to stick their head into a live furnace to talk to one another, it was absurd to him. He tore his eyes away from the now normal fire to the way his glass of water shook. After the third thing that Sensaina threw onto the ground with so much force that it made the room tremble once again, he decided to interfere before he had no floor. He knew she was holding herself back for his sake but, any more damage and he knew that the floor was going to collapse in on itself.<p>

"Saina-chan, you know you should not be acting like this. Remember all your lectures to Yukari-chan about controlling her temper?" he asked trying not to laugh at her umbrageous expression.

Apparently she didn't want to be labelled a hypocrite so she sat across from him to pore over the many scattered sheets of paper. Before they were interrupted by the headmaster, they were looking for anything that dealt with Harry and the events leading up to his arrival. They had studied the will the Potters' had left before their untimely death and if he was disturbed the first time reading it he was even more unnerved by the further inspection of it. One fact in the story Dumbledore had given didn't match up with what _he_ knew. The fact that Dumbledore had insisted that one man by the name of Sirius Black was at fault for the Potters' deaths and Harry being an orphan.

He knew this didn't match up and as they didn't know everything past this was oddly jumbled like a broken kaleidoscope. Sensaina was the one to find the error in the story and the solution in the will.

"Kyo-kun, what is a Fidelius charm?" she asked looking through the scroll. Despite only having the scroll for a day, they had looked through it so much that it was quite well worn.

"A Fidelius charm is a charm that puts a secret into the soul of a person, a secret-keeper. The secret can then not be taken, even by force from the secret-keeper. If others know the secret even they cannot tell others of it, only the secret-keeper can," he answered not once looking up from the paper he was writing on. He was currently working on a solution for how the secret-keeper could worm their way through the very charm his wife had mentioned without actually telling anyone. So far he was drawing up blanks.

"Kyo-kun! That's it!" she cried as she shot from her chair and jumped over his desk with ease. She landed on his lap and shoved the paper into his face.

"Saina-chan, you do know that we have to return that to the goblins tomorrow?" he asked as he set Sensaina onto his desk and retrieved the will from her clutches. He didn't want mad goblins set on him just because they had ripped their generous loan.

"That doesn't matter! I found the missing piece of the puzzle. That man, Sirius Black, wasn't the secret-keeper!" she said excitedly, untangling the again messy bun to let down her hair.

"Oh, and how did you figure that out my dear?" he asked smoothing the scroll of all it's new wrinkles. Hopefully the goblins wouldn't mind them.

"What you just told me helped, but also the fact that Harry's parents tell specifically that if they die by Voldemort's hand that it is at the fault of Peter Pettigrew, their secret-keeper!" she answered tying back her hair into a ponytail. She had enough of the bun falling and she wanted to be able to see without a curtain of her own hair in front of her face.

"So this means that Black is innocent?" he asked, watching his wife nod and hop off his desk.

"But what of the man who betrayed them then, Pettigrew? Where is he?" he asked looking through the old newspapers he had nabbed from the newspaper stand. He had bought one with the sole intention of looking through some old ones. The boy running the newspaper had no idea he had taken more than he had bought, but since he had illusioned the money to look less than it really was he didn't see the harm in it.

She just shrugged as he scrutinized the papers as quickly as possible. He found what he was looking for. He showed Sensaina and she just threw the paper on the floor in frustration. They had hit a dead end. The man had been killed, leaving only his finger behind, in an occurrence between the betrayer and Sirius Black. But if he was killed by Sirius Black in the explosion, a lot would go unanswered until they were able to get the man out of the Wizarding World's most famous and gruesome of prisons, Azkaban.

.~.~.~.

On the far out regions on a single island in the middle of a raging sea, one large black dog sneezed...

* * *

><p>"The two of you look especially busy researching."<p>

"Okaa-san! You're so quiet!" Yukari said with a laugh as her mother looked over her shoulder as she closed her book. Harry couldn't agree more as Sensaina-sama had snuck up on the both of them, until she spoke, making them jump.

"That's stealth for you musume(3), a Kitsunes best friend," Sensaina said with a smile as she heaved the heavy book from the table and sent it off with a wave of her hand.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking to Sensaina-sama as she gathered another book making it fly to a place way up high that neither he nor Yukari could get to. He'd have to learn that piece of magic if he didn't grow any taller.

"Because, Harry-kun, a fox can be overpowered easily if they are facing someone they do not know or who is more powerful then them, so we are either silent around them or silent enough to spring traps and other things onto them," Sensaina answered looking to the messy haired boy twirl a long lock of hair. She didn't mind the long hair but she was going to ask him if he'd like to cut his hair or not. She might even find a way to tame his hair that stuck up in the oddest of ways.

"So Kitsunes are like ninjas?" he asked. He liked the idea but couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Yukari or Sensaina-sama, _especially_ Sensaina-sama, dressed up in all black and running around throwing knives at bad guys.

"In a way, but moving on from ninjas and stealth, I've come to tell you two that dinner is waiting and that we are going to be in the smaller dining room," Sensaina said with an impish smile and with that, she moved from her spot behind them, and magically to the spot in front of the library doors in a flash of white and red flames.

Both children gasped and ran to Sensaina-sama, pestering her with questions on how she was able to teleport like that.

"I can't answer all your questions you know!" Sensaina-sama said with a playful huff as she lead the talkative kits down the hall and towards the dining room they were going to use.

"Then how could we figure out the way you whooshed away in all that fire Okaa-san?" Yukari said crossing her arms stubbornly as Harry just nodded. He didn't want to act rude and all by asking this himself, but what Sensaina-sama did was amazing!

"By asking one at a time?" Sensaina asked rhetorically as she turned around one corner as the two followed obediently. They had no idea where they were going and didn't want to be hungry if they got themselves lost by not following Sensaina-sama.

"Oh, didn't think of that...sorry Okaa-san," came the meek reply from Yukari as she ran a hand through her hair. She should have thought of that...

"Could you explain how you did that, Sensaina-sama?" he asked looking at the matriarch as she slowed down her pace to walk beside the both of them.

Sensaina-sama held out her hand to the both of them and Yukari put her own hand into the older Kitsune's hand while Harry tentatively held onto the hand given to him. When no forceful hand shoved him away like the last time he tried this with his Aun,t he let out a breath of relief. Sensaina-sama held onto both of their hands before speaking, she was mulling over the easiest way to tell them how she had flash-fired.

"Harry-kun, have you ever seen Ki before?" she asked as he looked through his memories of ever seeing anything resembling Ki before. He remembered a fuzzy memory from what he thought as yesterday where a larger Yukari was throwing something like a weird ball...

"Was it that one thing that Yukari-chan threw at my uncle to stop him?" he asked as he scratched at his temple, not really knowing if what he said was true or not.

"Why yes Harry-kun, that's exactly what Ki looks like. Though thats only one of the ways it _can_ look," she said as she gently swung both of her arms and in extension the childrens arms.

"Musume, you remember what Kitsune-bi is?" Sensaina-sama asked looking over to her daughter as Yukari pondered over the answer.

"Kitsune-bi is when a Kitsune generates large amounts of small balls of controlled fire and lightning," Yukari said easily remembering the definition from when she had asked Tori-san about how she had lit the fireplaces with no match. Too bad she had to wait until she had her second tail to be able to learn how to create Kitsune-bi.

"Correct, now when I flash-fired that was a bigger more complicated version of Kitsune-bi and I can't exactly tell you how I did this as I would just bore you with all the facts," Sensaina-sama said with a laugh.

"Can you show us how you flash-fired Sensaina-sama?" Harry eagerly asked tightening his grip on Sensaina-sama's hand.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sensaina-sama said looking down to the two bright faces, "Now would you like to see it or would you like to teleport with me?" she asked before twin voices of yes rang in her ears.

"Okay, but you'll have to hold on tight," she cautioned as she felt her hands go numb with their hold on her hands. She concentrated on the inside of the dining room before the three of them disappeared in the red white flames.

* * *

><p>As the fire cleared, Harry blinked owlishly from the odd feeling of leaving by flames and coming to a whole new place by flames. It didn't feel that different than walking with a warm breeze in his face. He looked to his arms to see if he was burned at all and saw no scorch marks of any kind.<p>

"That was so cool!" he exclaimed as he let go of Sensaina-sama's hand to see if he was burned any where he couldn't see. He ran a hand across his face and grinned when he found none. He had just been transported by flames and he was unharmed!

"I can't wait till I can do that Okaa-san!" Yukari said jumping up and down not caring if it looked ridiculous. She was going to see how they had done that in the library later. If Tori-san knew that she wanted to study, the poor girl would have a heart attack!

"So you liked your first taste of fire-flashing musume?" a deep voice asked, Harry turned to see a tall man, taller than Sensaina-sama, with waist length silvery hair and pointed ears.

The man peered at Harry with the oddest eyes he had ever seen, ice blue and ringed with blood red and slitted pupils like a cat. Harry hid behind Yukari and she just looked at him before looking to the man and back to him again with a frown. She knew Harry was extremely shy and she expected this if he was going to meet her father, but she didn't think he'd hide behind her.

"Harry-kun it's alright, it's just my Oto-san," she said quietly to him, tugging on his arm to move him from behind her. He could feel the man's gaze on him and it made him feel uncomfortable. It felt like he was being examined and that just made his skin crawl.

"B-but," he whined, his eyes darting to the man's expressionless face. Sensaina-sama didn't look uncomfortable with the man being there, she was smiling encouragingly to him. If Yukari and Sensaina-sama were okay with the guy, he might as well see for himself if he was...

"Fine," he muttered stepping away from his shabby hiding place and standing away from the man.

The man looked to Sensaina-sama with a frown and she just elbowed him in the gut. Harry giggled at the man's expression but stopped himself as the man walked towards him. He backed away as the man got closer, seeing flashbacks of a much shorter and rounder man waving a poker at him. His eyes widened as no Yukari came to his rescue and of his Uncle throwing away the poker in favor of smiling wickedly at him and setting a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" a softer voice asked, breaking the illusion of his Uncle and leaving in its place the worried face of the silver haired man kneeling in front of him.

Harry looked to his shoulder to see the man's long clawed fingers on his shoulder holding him from running away. He didn't feel like running away, though he was still tensed up at the close proximity of the man. The man gave a slight smile before sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Harry looked to Yukari and Sensaina-sama to see them nodding for him to sit. He sat hesitantly next to the man as the man ran a hand through his hair and expelled a breath.

"I've heard a lot about you from Yukari, Harry-kun," the man said running another hand through his hair which was now messy with static.

"You have?" he asked, looking to the man again.

"Yes she told me how you helped her when she got hurt and how you love to read," the man said putting his head in his hand and looking directly at him.

"I just helped her sir," he said, his face beet red with the indirect praise.

"Don't call me sir Harry-kun, call me Kyodaina. Thats my name and I would like you to use it," the man said sternly looking Harry in the eyes.

"Y-yes Kyodaina-sama," he stammered unnerved by Kyodaina's eyes. How they could be two separate colors, while cool, was also strange.

"Now Harry-kun, you don't mind if I ask you some questions?" Kyodaina-sama asked raising an eyebrow to him. He simply nodded and the questions began.

The Zenko Patriarch asked whatever came to his mind, from what Harry's favorite food was to his favorite animal and how old he was. When Kyodaina asked what his favorite color was, he laughed at the answer he was given.

"Really, my eyes?" Kyodaina-sama asked looking to the small boy. It had been hard to get him to open up so far but he wanted to see if he was as comfortable with him as much as his wife and daughter.

"Yeah, they look strange and I've never seen eyes like them before," Harry answered looking nervously to Yukari.

She gave him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. It was nice to see her act so goofy, he was just so nervous talking to Kyodaina-sama who was so intimidating and he was also still getting used to asking questions. After a few more questions, Harry found himself relaxing and laughing with Kyodaina-sama. He could now see that the stern man he had seen when he flash-fired into the dining room was all an act he put on.

"If I didn't act like that then who knows, I might be booted out of being the lord and replaced with a stuffy old demon who would hate fun all around!" Kyodaina-sama said with a dismayed look and falling dramatically on the floor.

Harry and Yukari giggled at this and Yukari attacked Kyodaina with a cry and Harry ended up helping. He and Yukari though ended up being tickled by Kyodaina after only a minute of their attack. So they failed big time with that.

"Now Kyo-kun, let the kids go and lets eat. I think the food has already frozen over," Sensaina-sama said playfully picking up Yukari and placing her in her seat at the table. Harry found himself being picked up as well and placed the same way as Yukari by Kyodaina tussling his hair.

Two side doors opened to let in people carrying trays of food and what food there was! He ate his fill like everyone else who ate in silence, only disturbed by the desserts being served. His favorite of the sweets was the strawberry mochi(4) which Yukari had slipped him saying she wasn't all to fond of strawberries. After all the remnants of the food was taken away, the four sat quietly talking to one another about this and that.

"...and when that spell changes it also changes the Shimo(5) hex making everything.." said Yukari excitedly talking at such a quick pace Harry couldn't keep up.

"And why are you looking at that, musume?"

"Because it looked interesting...?" Yukari said laughing at the stern expression on her mother's face.

"Harry-kun, do you have any other relatives besides the ones you were living with?" Kyodaina-sama asked twirling a fork that was left out from clean up.

"None, not counting Aunt Marge since she isn't really related to me," Harry said with a scowl. He still didn't forget what she had said to him, "Why Kyodaina-sama?"

"Because when I found out that you were going to be here, I wanted to find out everything about you, so I went to the Wizarding bank and found your parents' will," he answered apprehensively not knowing how the boy would react.

"Really? What did my parents' will say?" Harry asked avidly, looking to Kyodaina hoping for a mention of his name or anything telling him of his long gone parents.

"It said a lot of things, but the main thing that I wanted to tell you was that...Harry you were never supposed to live with the Dursleys, you were meant to live with either one of your two godfathers, your godmother and her family, or a woman by the name of Andromeda Tonks and her family." Kyodaina explained looking to Harry in case of anger or tears. He knew he'd help the boy, because if he didn't he'd be at the mercy of his pissed off daughter and his wife.

"T-then why did I go to the Dursleys?" Harry asked looking down into his lap. If that many people that had wanted him, then why didn't they come and get him out of his relatives' house? Why didn't they break him out like Yukari had?

"We don't know Harry-kun, all we know is that the will was never carried out," this time Sensaina-sama's soft voice answered his question. She still didn't like this fact that her husband had told her. It meant that someone knew what was in the will but never let the goblins do their job and carry it out.

"What Okaa-san? That would mean that someone by choice left Harry to rot at the Dursleys!" Yukari angrily demanded her ears popping out like always when she had a strong emotion.

"Yukari, calm yourself. We already know this," Sensaina admonished her daughter for shouting at the table.

"B-but mother, you don't know what those _ningens(6)_ made Harry-kun go through!" Yukari bit back, making the word sound like a dirty curse word. Her face was pinched and her ears were pulled back against her head.

"Musume, we know, you've told us but that doesn't excuse you for acting this way. Now pull back your ears and tail," chastened Kyodaina.

"Why are you telling her to take back her ears and tail Kyodaina-sama?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why they were scolding her for having them out. They were so cool to him, why didn't her parents see that?

"Because Harry-kun, what do you think would happen if Yukari went out in the mundane world again and they saw them?" Sensaina asked as he shrugged. He didn't really know what they'd do.

"They would panic, when humans are faced with something they don't know they either destroy it as quickly as possible or they examine every little thing about it," She further explained. Harry's eyes widened at this, he didn't think they'd do that!

"And so you see that's why she needs to be in control of her emotions, Kitsunes are very emotional and if we let ourselves be controlled by this then we can be dangerous," Yukari finished in monotone. Her ears and tail were gone and now she just looked bored with the conversation.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked. He didn't see her tail and ears leave. So how did she do it?

"I've been told this so many times that I can say it my sleep Harry," Yukari said with her same bored tone. She really didn't like that she was yelled down in front of him. It was embarrassing!

"No, not that Yukari, how did you make your ears and tail disappear?" Harry asked again looking to her for his answer.

"I just willed them back. Tori-san taught me how after I couldn't get them to leave," she answered with a chuckle. _That_ was a crazy week.

That gave him an idea.

"Hey, do you think that I can be taught about magic and even Ki?" he shyly asked the two adults, stopping their own conversation. The patriarch and matriarch look to each other sharing something in the look before Kyodaina-sama just shrugged.

"If you're up to it Harry-kun."

"Really?" he asked excitedly, his eyes alight with delight. He was going to be taught how to do all the things he had read in the library and even Ki!

"But, Harry-kun, there will be things added for you to learn other than just magic and Ki," Sensaina smirked interrupting the kits celebrations and their excited talk.

"What/Nani?"

She just chuckled at their aghast looks that there was going to be more than they wanted.

"Yes Harry, you're also going to learn everything that Yukari has," Sensaina could just see the shocked looks on the tutors faces at the thought of another Yukari in their classes.

"What does Yukari-chan study Sensaina-sama?" Harry asked tentatively. He hoped he didn't sign up for something really weird that Yukari liked for some strange reason.

"Her studies, and soon to be yours, are math, writing skills, languages, politics, the arts, martial arts or if you don't like, that any physical activity, understanding magic and its uses and understanding Ki and its uses. And don't worry you'll only be taught certain subjects on certain days so you won't be overwhelmed by everything, dear," Sensaina said with a laugh as Harry just looked at her then at her daughter then back again.

"You learn all of that?" he asked looking to Yukari in astonishment. He couldn't think of how much that was bar of course that he didn't have to do that all in one day. But he was going to be taught how to use magic and even Ki, so it was all worth it...hopefully.

"Yeah, and I've only been allowed to leave my studies because of you. But now with a month to catch up on, I don't think I'll survive!" Yukari moaned piteously with her head in her arms. She knew that Tori-san in her own way liked torturing her with all her studies, but now with so much to catch up on, well Tori-san was going to have a field day.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey i want to thank all the people who favorited, reviewed are following either myself or my story: DarkAngel048, DarkNeko 4000, Ranger Raz Whitlock, dman2468, slimcoop, LuiHP, angelgirl960, mrpietan, Drifting Thoughts, katsura444, DragonWolf82, Quetzalcoatls, Metalic Death, Semp, Pewterdragon, Willhelm001, Morli84, Elementals love ramen, lauraac2110, Dandanjr, Desrick, Waniden, sukilala, MindsetSymphony, magiciseverything, nobother, Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r, Darthme1011, HammersDominion, Logitech0, SammiexKnightXMagic, Darkveelia88, DarkMagister, kemo9005! You guys rock!

Japanese Words and Their Meanings:

1. Byoki: cat demon

2. Orokana atama-sama: stupid head

3. Musume: daughter

4. Mochi: a Japanese dessert that is dough on the outside with sugar on top with chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla ice cream inside

5. Shimo: frost

6. Ningens: humans


	5. A Ruined Trial and Six Tails

Chapter Five

~A Ruined Trial and Six Tails~

"So no holds barred?"

"No holds barred."

"Awesome!"

"Sugoi!"

The two fighters backed away from each other before settling into their own familiar fighting stances.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

They ran to each other sending out a few punches and kicks to get the feel of the other. Sure they had sparred before, but only under rules set so they wouldn't have a one up on the other. This time they were going toe-to-toe using all that they had in magic and Kitsune tricks of any kind. This time Harry had a year full of experience in the martial _and_ magical arts. Yukari had gained another tail and now had earned her two representing pearls of said tails and now could use both Kitsune-bi and Kitsune-kaminari(1).

Yukari rushed toward him before pulling out at his punch to her stomach and successfully sweep kicked him. Harry fell to the floor before rolling out of the way of a kick posed for one of his arms, he was glad she missed since he could see her leg was smoking menacingly like she had charged it with Kitsune-kaminari. Yukari knew if she could incapacitate his arms he'd be unable to use magic of any kind. This in turn would let her have an advantage over him and possibly win the match quickly and easily. Harry got an idea from the kick Yukari had sent him as he made a move to go for her head to knock her out and while she blocked his fake hit, he kicked her squarely in her unguarded chest, pushing her a good three feet.

"Put some magic into that kick didn't you Harry?" Yukari asked through her coughing fit. That definitely took the wind out of her.

"Uh-huh, been practicing on that for a month," he answered smirking as Yukari picked herself up from the ground.

Harry had kicked her halfway across the room and she was only out of breath and a bruise was probably already forming on her chest. The dummies he had practiced the move on had splintered until they hit the wall, but he guessed the move didn't work quite as well on actual people. Maybe the next time he got close enough he'd use a magic infused fist instead of a kick. Much more controlled than placing it in his foot.

"Good for you, but this is where the sparks fly!" Yukari exclaimed feeling her ears and tail pop out and her canines scrape her bottom lip.

Yukari rolled the pearls in her hand like she would dice, before forming them into a silvery chain choker and clipping it into place around her neck. She didn't want Harry to nab them and claim that as a victory. She chuckled as Harry edged away noticeably after her tail and ears popped out, he didn't think she'd pull out the fox so soon. She cracked her neck before swaying her tail back and forth humming to an invisible beat.

Placing a person under hypnosis was the first thing you learned after you had enough control. Because if you put more than you needed into the spell then the Kitsune might make the victim go insane. Too little wouldn't do anything at all.

"Haha, easy win," Yukari muttered closing in while still keeping up the beat, not wanting Harry to wake up just yet.

She cracked her knuckles as she approached ever closer, his eyes were already closing and he looked ready to curl up and take a little nap right on the floor. She smiled smugly; she could have fun with an unconscious Harry and some markers. Harry smiled a small smile as he felt a finger poke his cheek; she had fallen for the ruse, hook, line and sinker. He pulled away from the shocked Kitsune as he swooped his right arm and gestured towards her with a cry of "_End__an_(2)!" A huge explosion of pitch black darkness shot from his hand to Yukari's face with a crack as the smoke quickly filled the room with its version of the night. No light made its way through the windows which luckily weren't open or else his stunt would have all been for naught.

"I *cough*-should have checked-*cough*-from afar-*cough*-shouldn't I?"Yukari hacked looking around in the pitch darkness frantically.

Man, the hit stung her face and the smell stuck to her lungs like glue. She should have done something that would have shown that he was deep under the illusion, instead of just walking up to him. Or better yet, she should have just stunned him for good measure.

Harry just grinned in the dark, he had successfully tuned out her hypnosis and had also blocked out her vision with the smoke bomb. Something not many people could say they could achieve with a demon but training with the young Kitsune helped him learn when she'd use certain things. Though he did block out his own vision with the Endan he did also block out his opponents and that was all that mattered at the moment. He made his way silently to the place were he last heard Yukari and he smiled as he heard her quiet cursing at her surroundings. He had her!

"_Hachisasare_(3)!" he shouted pushing the magic with both hands and smiling at the yelp in the dark. He had hit her. Although it was only Hachisasare, the sting hurt and would ache for hours if not treated properly.

"OUCH! Oh for the love of Kami I'm sick of the dark," Yukari muttered pushing some of her Ki into the pearls making them glow white.

She narrowed her eyes and looked around the dark room with the limited light she was creating. Seeing a slight movement to the back of her right, she sent out a ring of Kitsune-bi to the ceiling to see Harry with a surprised expression on his face. She whooped a war cry before jumping on the boy.

"Gotcha!" Yukari cried as the two set in a wrestling match only to dissolve in giggles and laughs, the match long forgotten.

"We're never going to have a serious match are we?" Harry asked as he rolled away from a mock punch sent his way.

"No, I don't think so. Good move using the Endan, though you might want to find a way to **see** in the smoke," she replied, pushing up from the floor and sitting Indian style.

"I was _trying_ to go by sound alone but I guessed it didn't work too well," he commented coughing from the remnants of the Endan.

"Should we try to clear the smoke?" she asked, fanning some away from her face. It was a pretty acrid smell up in her nose and she could tell the smell wasn't going to leave her person any time soon.

"Yes. Yes you two should," a lilting voice called from somewhere in the room.

"Tori-san!" Yukari called out looking for their tutor. The smoke was still thick enough that they couldn't see across the room.

"You didn't by chance learn the counter curse, Harry-kun?" Tori-san asked through the black screen, her voice getting lost in the abyss they had created.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'll take your silence to be a yes Harry," Tori-san sighed before shouting out a loud, "_Kuria-kuki_(4)."

The room rapidly depleted of the jet black, leaving behind the scuffed up and overly used dojo. At least they didn't completely destroy it like when they were trying to combine Ki balls and magic. They had destroyed three rooms already and they were still trying to complete their small project. They hadn't given up though, the destroyed rooms did give them something akin to a set back. They had to find a way to clean them enough to be inhabitable again or else they weren't able to practice their project of sorts. So far no such luck. One room was still oddly polka-dotted with a sickly yellow and green combination.

"You two have fun?" Tori-questioned, leaning back on the wall nearest to the door. She looked to be eighteen though she was actually fifty-five. What with being a Kitsune you could look over a century old and only look to be in your mid twenties.

"Just a friendly sparring, Tori-san," Yukari commented tugging on her choker.

Harry never knew that Kitsunes had anything outside of their demon nature besides the pointed ears and canines when without their ears and tail. But he had learned that they all had a number of pearls for their tails and it represented their power and even held some of it in them. Though if someone beside a demon would take it they would be driven insane and even if broken, they'd come back to the Kitsune in a vapor-like mist. Yukari really never had the pearls before she gained her second tail. Something like a coming of age ceremony for Kitsunes so they could handle their new responsibilities.

"I know your definition of friendly and its borderline dangerous!" jested Tori-san, walking over to the two on the floor.

They were just laying there like cats sunning themselves though in their case they just didn't want to get up. They were pretty wiped out from the energy they had expended and just felt like lying there for a good hour before doing anything else. Like hopefully eat.

"Well it's because you just can't handle the younger generation's idea of fun, Tori-san," Harry commented, his head lolling to follow Tori-san's walk to them.

"Yes because people's idea of fun is exploding rooms," Tori-san said sarcastically.

She still remembered those rooms. Especially since one of the destroyed rooms was right next to her own and when she was woken by the noise, she freaked at the sight of the rainbow leaking into her room. The blasted thing didn't come off no matter what she did and she had done **A LOT**.

"Okay, stop picking on us Sensei, and tell us the real reason on why you're here. You can't possibly be here just to lecture us since you do that everyday!" Yukari complained, curling up onto her side and giving out a large yawn.

She guessed all the activity, Kitsune-bi and hypnosis did a number on her. She was going to have to train harder if she was being slowed down by this. She groaned as her hand met her chest only for it to ache horribly.

"Thanks a lot for that kick by the way. I'm gunna have to use Okaa-san's nice salve for this darn bruise," she whined, kicking Harry in a teasing manner.

Harry had learned early on that whenever he was hit it was just in a teasing manner or just to get his attention. Not because he was being bad. He had learned that pretty fast with Yukari hound-dogging it into him that he was her friend and that meant that she got to tease him and in turn, he could tease her. It didn't help that after Tori-san learned of his...background she'd grind her teeth whenever he winced from a hug or pat given to him by them.

"It's a sparring match Yukari, we're not going to settle it by yelling at each other from separate spots across the room," he said rolling his eyes at her pout. She never liked it when he was right.

"Are you guys done with your little chat, or do you not want to hear the reason that I'm here?" Tori-san asked as the two five year olds nodded their reply.

"It's because Lady Takahashi would like to see the both of you in the sitting room," and with that, Tori-san began to walk away.

"What does mother want?" Yukari asked as she stretched, loosening up from the fight before walking next to Tori-san toward the exit of the dojo.

"I don't exactly know, Lady Takahashi seems to be most excited though and was pacing when I left to tell the two of you," Tori-san answered shrugging her shoulders. The way Lady Takahashi was acting was quite odd to her and she would also like to know whatthe matter was.

"I wonder what Sensaina-sama's going to tell us," Harry mused from the other side of Tori-san, sticking close to their tutor. They still hadn't figured out the layout of Kitsune Shinju and while getting lost could be fun. It also took up a lot of time.

They stayed silent as they walked, the silence only broken when a dog painting barked savagely at the group, making Yukari jump and shift as she ran around the corner to hide. Harry gave a snort of laughter but got a firm whack to his shoulder from Tori-san looking like she was going to have a panic attack. This of course didn't stop the mad look she shot him, he gulped down the laugh as he flicked the nose of the dog to shut it up. It whimpered in pain before freezing to its usual pose. As he walked past it, Harry thought it was weird that the Kitsune Shinju even had dog paintings of any kind. Kitsunes were scared stiff of dogs and would shift, like Yukari, into their animal forms to escape what they thought of as a predator.

"Aw, hello there fluffy-sama," Harry teased as he picked up the frazzled fox kit that he found holed up in a dark corner in the next hallway. He had hoped he'd find her quickly since he didn't think that he'd be able to find her if she had run farther away from where they originally were.

He knew she hated the nickname which she had picked up in the village but he couldn't help but tease her. She did look like a giant fuzz ball, her fur standing on end and all. He scratched what he knew as the spot that would have Yukari talking incoherently if she was in her human form as he walked back to the hall where Tori-san sat. She had sat down to calm her frantic heart but still looked rattled as Harry tugged at her sleeve to get her to leave the hall and dog. He sat next to Tori-san as Yukari nudged Tori-san's arm in encouragement.

Being in fox form simplified emotions so Yukari had become calmer as soon as she had gotten away from the painting. It took only a few more minutes before Tori-san calmed down enough to walk.

"Ah yes, then let's go meet Lady Takahashi in the sitting room," Tori-san said clearing her throat loudly and blushing as she bit her bottom lip anxiously.

She hated going past that stupid painting but the Lord had dogs scattered around the palace just in case of a breach in the Kitsune Shinju. It scared the bejeezus out of any Kitsune that would get in and if they was an intruder, the dog would actually leap from the painting and try to pin them down. Or incapacitate them most brutally. They walked to their original destination and there were no more interruptions until they were at the sitting rooms door.

"The Lady is waiting," and with tha,t Tori-san opened the redwood doors to let them in.

* * *

><p>Sirius tapped his wand nervously against his thigh. <em>'He couldn't believe he was out of the god forsaken razed hellhole that was Azkaban, it was more than he could ask for,'<em> he thought as he gazed out of his apartment window, musing over the day when the Dementors and the darkness left his mind.

**~Flash back~**

_When he had been released from his cell under the notion of going in for the trial that he was never given before, he had gladly gone. And when he had entered the questioning room, the first smell he picked up on – his nose had improved with the extended uses of his animagus form - was that of a fox. He couldn't think of a reason _why_ a fox would be in the ministry but shut it out of his mind as he walked, looking down at his feet, not wanting to see the people that he just knew were going to send him back to the place where the Dementors roamed._

_He ignored the whispering as he sat in the high-backed chair that entangled his arms and legs in chains. He frowned at the chains before looking around. He felt like someone was staring at him but he knew it would be impossible to find the person staring, as every person in the room was looking at him with varying degrees of dislike. He waited until Fudge entered the room, staring down at him in disgust, and Sirius could only grin with yellowed teeth at the minister which caused the man to flinch. _

_Sure he had been imprisoned for a good five years but that didn't squash his inner marauder as he poked at the portly man, not even touching him. Just taunting._

_The minister sat in his usual seat at the very front next to a woman he could only describe as a flattened old toad. She was wearing so much pink it was like the poor color threw up on the...woman? The toad gave the stout man a simpering smile that was so full of sugar he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack just by being near it. It was of course replaced with a scowl as the woman looked to him. He just winked cockily to the woman making her stutter angrily. Heh, he still had it with the ladies no matter how ugly they were. He turned back to the minister as he sat talking to a woman that had a quill poised in hand and her blonde hair in ringlets in the front with the rest pushed into a beehive._

_Rita Skeeter of all people was at his trial. If James were there he'd probably make a snide remark that she was stalking him again...he grew saddened at the thought of his long lost best friend and it brought him back to his horrible, though hopefully fruitful situation. He didn't know if they had found more evidence for a crime he didn't commit to screw him with even more time in Azkaban or even...the Dementor's kiss._

"As we have everyone here, let us start the trial of the first of March," _began Fudge, his voice ringing out in the silent room. "_for Sirius Orion Black, currently residing at Azkaban, for the murder of Peter Jackson Pettigrew and the betrayal of the location of James Harold Potter, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans leading to their ill-timed death at the hands of You-Know-Who."

"Interrogators; Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Volunteer and Honorary Court Scribe, Rita Marvelia Skeeter, and many, many more Lord Black,"_ Fudge smirked malevolently down at him which he returned with a blank stare._

_So they were going over his original, though false, offenses and not pinning more onto him. But he could only smirk back to Fudge as he gave what he thought was a good impersonation of his dear cousin Bella's laugh._

"W-O-W Fudge! I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to let in what I know as the most gossipy and ink-smudging reporter of this century. I mean really, Rita Skeeter? You could have found any old court scribe to document this but instead you pull up a reporter famous for her damaging writing to anyone's respectable reputation,"_ he crowed as his voice cracked with the unaccustomed usage. _

_He could tell he had frightened a few people with his cousin's signature laugh that he had heard so much in his childhood, but he didn't care. He was in a trial that he couldn't turn his way and could only lead to his death or worse. If he was going down, he was going down with a crack at the twisted government and the fucked up people that were in it!_

"N-now see here Black, you will be quiet unless spoken too!" _the woman he now knew as Umbridge spoke up as she pointed her stumpy fingers at him. She was one of the ones shaken up so he decided to give her his smile that he had only reserved for little firsties back at Hogwarts._

"And who's going to make me?"_ he questioned as he waggled his tongue defiantly at her, already they were losing control of the trial and just because their little victim was acting up._

"Why are we even having a trial?" _asked one voice that he couldn't place. _"We all know that Black is guilty for everything he's being charged with so why don't we just chuck him back in Azkaban and be done with this?"

_Voices sounded from here and there as they shouted out their agreement. They knew all the facts so let's be done with it. Just like the Wizengamot to want things to be over and done with so they wouldn't get their precious hands dirty._

"Because I brought this issue to be dealt with accordingly and correctly," _a voice said so quiet but held as much power as a crack of thunder and an earthquake all rolled into one as it silenced the room. _

_Sirius looked to where he thought the voice came from as gasps rang out in the audience. A man that couldn't possibly be human stood from his seat as if he had been seated there all along, and maybe he had and no one had given him a thought but all eyes were on the stranger now. He stood tall among the ministry workers as he gazed at them all with slitted eyes of ice ringed with blood. His long silvery hair fashioned into a braid exposing the man's pointed ears and showing the odd metal he was sporting on his shoulders. _

_They came from a metal wrapped and padded around his chest and came up with deadly looking spikes on the surface. He was dressed in clothing that showed he was definitely of Asian origins. But what set off those nearest to the inhuman man was the long twin swords wrapped on his back and the one lone sword at his hip. The spells that were intended to take away the man's weapons and incapacitate the stranger only bounced off or simply melted into his skin._

"Your spells won't work on me,"_ the man chuckled as he waved a hand that seemed to stop the onslaught of spells and what Sirius could see as dangerous hexes like the disembowelment hex._

"Who are you!"_ the minister demanded, his face flushed and his hand twitching to his pocket. It was obvious to all that Fudge was close to hexing the man himself but did not at the fact that it wouldn't work._

"How are you Lord Takahashi?" _Dumbledore asked as whispers surged from the magicals at the name and how Dumbledore could possibly know the man._

"Ah so you are also here Dumbledore-san?"_ the man questioned, folding his arms as he disappeared in a flash of red and white flames making those around him jump back in surprise. _

_He appeared before Sirius the same way he had left, smiling at him with a set of teeth that had sharpened canines too long for a normal human. He slashed at the chains with the sword from his hip to both his arms and legs, releasing the animagus, the chains turning to fiery ash as they hit the floor with a hiss. Sirius gazed at the man in front of him with wide eyes as he massaged his wrists. He had just, in a way, apparated in the Ministry where you weren't even supposed too with all its security measures. He gulped as the man lifted his sword before placing it back into its sheath._

"L-lord Takahashi! Why would you release Black?" _Dumbledore asked looking at Sirius like he was going to steal a wand and start firing killing curses left and right._

_Sirius narrowed his eyes at this and opened his mouth to tell off the man he used to respect in Hogwarts before a clawed hand rested on his shoulder, silencing him._

"Now that's what I wanted everyone to understand," _the supposed Lord said, looking to the huddled group of witches and wizards at the exit. The exits had locked of their own accord and no one was able to open them. _"That this man is not what you portray him as."

_Sirius looked to the lord his eyes misting before the smell from before hit him. He hadn't noticed but the potent smell of age old fox was coming from the man. He wondered how the man could smell like this before a shout was heard from deep in the group._

"Now how can Sirius Black, the estranged killer, not be guilty for his crimes, your Lordship?"_ a voice asked as the group separated to show the toad woman, Umbridge. She walked over before stopping a few feet in front of the two. Her wand was pointed towards them, changing from him to the Lord as if she was afraid to let them got out of range from the tip of her wand. "_Why should we trust the information given from a **DEMON!**"

_The crowd gasped as they stared horrified at the tall man their body language clearly showing that they were very, very afraid. The dubbed demon just shrugged his shoulders before letting his hand fall of Sirius's shoulder and clapping a slow clap. He walked calmly to the now shaking Umbridge as he looked down at her with a small frown._

"You figured it out then? I thought that no one who didn't know my name would be able to work out that I am a demon. Well, until Dumbledore-san blew my cover,"_ Lord Takahashi mumbled as he folded his arms. Really, he thought he'd come in, bounce Black out and leave the evidence in good hands but that was all in ruins now. Time to do what he did best. Improvise!_

"You're a high level demon! Everyone in the Magical Creatures sector know of the Demon Lords!" _a feverish woman cried. She felt on the edge of a panic attack at just being near the giant animal._

"Good to know that you know who the big shots are, but really you just dismissed what I said before! Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all charges set against him. He never was the Potter's secret-keeper. It was a man no one thought of as he is now dead,"_ he said calmly in what he labelled as his business tone. _

_The Lord looked to all the faces of what remained of the jury, he gave the man he knew as the new head of the Ministry a long stare before sitting in the chair he had destroyed. The room was silent before Umbridge spoke up again with a laugh that he thought resembled Sirius's own at the beginning of his trial._

"You can't possibly think this, Lord Takahashi? Where is your proof that what you say is true? Or is this something you and Black cooked up to get him out of here?"_ she questioned, mocking Lord Takahashi's name as she said it. _

_Sirius knew that the toad was walking on a thin line, that wherever she stepped determined her fate. Whether it be in the right, or being cut up into little pieces. Because from what he knew about demons, they didn't take kindly to rude people._

"I was just waiting for you to say that!" _Lord Takahashi exclaimed cheerfully as he bounded from his seat before twisting his hand and slicing the air with great flourish. _

_Sirius looked on with an agape look, Lord Takahashi had just ripped a hole in the very air! Lord Takahashi peered inside the hole before placing his hand inside._

"_**Kudakitsune**_(5)_**! Dabudabu**_(6)_**!****"** Lord Takahashi shouted in a language that was clearly not English. _

_He smiled as a fluffy rope exited the hole around his arm. He petted the fluffy...thing as it rose up from it attachment like a snake, peering at them with ruby eyes, its tiny ears twitching. Lord Takahashi patted the fluff on the back and it gave a little cough and a large package emerged in a flash of embers. Sirius looked around the room to see everyone watching the Lord's every move. Umbridge was pale as a sheet at the sight of the rip in the air. If this demon could do something like this then she didn't know what would happen if he went on a rampage. She'd have to take control of the situation..._

_Lord Takahashi walked in front of Amelia Bones and Fudge as he ripped the package and handing the contents to the two._

"What is this, Lord Takahashi?"_ Fudge asked through fear as he fiddled with the scroll the Lord had given him. He didn't know what the demon had done before but he could tell by the shiver that had crawled up his spine that it was something powerful. _

_Madam Bones looked thoughtfully at the old newspaper that she was given. She remembered it from the day the Potters' house exploded and then the other from when Black had blown up the street full of muggles and blasted Pettigrew across the sidewalk._

"What you are holding, Minister, is the copy of the will of the Potters, but we'll get to that in a minute,"_ Takahashi said with a smile as he looked to Madam Bones. But before he could say anything a body ran up to the trio._

"Y-you have a copy of the Potters' will, Lord Takahashi? Why would you have such a document in your possession?" _Dumbledore asked as he frantically looked to the demon lord and the escaped convict. He didn't think that the lord would have the will and he didn't like that he did, but he also didn't want Sirius to hear what was in it._

"Why would a demon have the copy of Potters' will?" _Umbridge asked, flustered as she still stood pointing her wand at a bored Sirius sitting in the abandoned chair. _

_He thought that without the chains it was okay to sit in, and he really didn't think that Umbridge could hit anything with her hands shaking so much. He was also interested in what the will said as he was imprisoned before its reading. Maybe the will could give him more knowledge of Lily and James and what they would have done even after death._

"Because it all started with my daughter you see, she's a lovely girl and all Kitsunes eventually learn to shift and go out into your world to explore,"_ the Lord said with a soft smile, ignoring the impatient glares. If he was going to explain, it was going to be at the very beginning._ "And so she left and, wouldn't you know it, I didn't see her for a month after that!"

"Why would your daughter be gone for a month? Do Kitsunes normally go out that long?" _Madam Bones asked tentatively. She didn't want to set off what she knew aws a very powerful and very high up demon._

"Oh we go out much longer, but for a younger Kitsune to be gone that long doesn't happen at all! And you know why she was gone out that long? It's because she was injured by some human boys but one was kind enough to help her recover and in favor, my little one took little Harry James Potter from his home,"_ Takahashi said before again being bombarded by spells. _

"Really, do I have to go over this again?"_ Takahashi sighed as he leaped from the spells bringing out his swords to block a chair that was thrown at him. He didn't think that the magicals would take the information hard enough to throw things at him. Really, it was just rude. _

"_Bombarda_!" _a tall man cried, taking out some of the wall he was near and showering_ _him in rubble. He dodged a large piece and moved from his spot to another in a burst of flame._

"_Confundo!" now he had to dodge a red jet of light as he ducked and side-stepped the woman quickly as he knocked her out, her feet buckling as she hit the floor._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" a large weight hit him in the chest as it tightened but went lax as soon as it had come, he moved swiftly away from the burly man before setting his pants aflame._

"_Immobulus!" he jumped to avoid the low spell and kicked off the wall and sat on a spell-made ledge. He needed to find away to calm down the wizards and witches so he could get Black and himself out. Man, his little errand was becoming a pain._

"_Confringo!" the spell bounced off somewhere in the commotion and he knew that the magicals would harm themselves if they didn't focus on getting him. Oh Kami, it would have been so easier if he could kill them, but that would ignite a war and piss off Sensaina and he really didn't want to piss her off._

_He looked out from his hiding place before being hit in the face. He groaned as he felt a searing pain in the back of his eyes and felt himself shift into his fox form at the threat to his body. Limbs snapped back and into place as he jumped from the now too small hole as he growled loudly to the appalled group. He knew that he wouldn't fit in the small room in his six tailed form so he settled for his four tailed form which was only twenty feet tall and he wouldn't accidentally squish someone. He glared down at the squirming crowd of magicals that had grouped together, even Black was allowed into the group, they feared a large demon more than a convict. Sometimes he knew his temper would get the best of him and he knew that one more stupid blunder from the humans would break what little self control he had at the moment._

"**Now will you listen to what I have to say or is force all you know**_?" the beast growled making many whimper and back further away from it. Its double meaning clear._

_Sirius with his marauder's courage stepped away from the huddle and stood at the feet of the fox and looked up into its large eyes of red, the ice long gone._

"If you are to prove to these people that I didn't kill the rat, Lily or James then I'm all for it,"_ Sirius spoke up in false bravado. _

_He wanted to be released from Azkaban. He yearned for the day that he could leave the past full of dark times and dark thoughts behind and just live the life he had before Voldemort began to take over. When he could goof off with his two best friends, play with little baby Harry and get scolded by Lily. He wanted to walk down the street a free man and not cause a panic when he did. He wanted to see his godson and see the man he'd grow up to be, and if Lord Takahashi could release the invisible chains that forced him into his own personal nightmare then he'd gladly let him._

_Maybe he would even let him see his godson._

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! How'd u like the new turn the story has gone through? What is Sensaina going to talk about to Yukari and Harry? Please leave a comment and review! Props to Mooncinder for betaing for this chapter and thanks to all u guys who have either; reviewed, favorited this story, are following both this story and myself! U guys are the people who make me want to write this story! Oh and for the question for what houses Yukari and Harry will be in the answer is Slytherin. The reason i will keep to myself unless asked and for what the other kid's in Harry's year and what their houses will be in...well that'll be a secret. Until then! READ! REVIEW! COMMENT! :)

*EDIT* why is my story aligned in the center! i didn't put it like this! D:

Japanese words and their meanings:

Kitsune-kaminari: fox lightning

Endan: Smoke bomb

Hachisasare: wasps sting

Kuria-kuki: clearing air

Kudakitsune: pipe fox

Dabudabu: Baggy


	6. Portals and Screeching Deathtraps Called

~Chapter six~

~Portals and Screeching Deathtraps Called Cars~

Harry walked out of the study with a heavy mind and heavy heart. He had been informed about his godfather and now knew more about his parents death. After a couple of weeks of settling down into the Kitsune Shinju he had been tutored in what Yukari learned every day. Gradually his knowledge of magic increased tenfold and he could now accept himself for what he was. But he had never had his whole story told to him and now he understood why.

A man by the odd name of Voldemort had come to his old house, by himself, and killed his parents in cold blood. Harry didn't understand why he would, as he knew that Voldemort had it out for anyone that was against him and his cause. But apparently Voldemort wasn't even supposed to be in his house since it had a spell that stopped anyone from entering who didn't know of its location. This pointed out the fact that one of his parents' friends turned traitor and he was told it was by a man already dead. A man was also imprisoned because of a stunt pulled by the traitor, leading him to stay in jail long enough to not take care of his own godson.

He flung a low level Danpen(1) in anger at the wall, creating rips only an animal could make and he could feel tears sting at the edge of his eyes. He was never even allowed to be taken care of by the person his parents wanted when they passed away -or in this case- murdered. It frustrated him to no end that this seemed to be happening to him a lot with all the odd coincidences leading to some form of misery for him. He didn't like it and he wanted it to stop! He growled in anger as he felt someone enter the room he had escaped to after Sensaina-sama had dropped the news to him. When he turned, he saw Yukari with her ears pressed back.

Yukari gulped at the sight of her friend, his eyes glowing and his hair moving like the tentacles of an octopus. She edged slowly to Harry, her head lowered to show she meant him no harm as she reached a hand to his shoulder only for him to withdraw like a scared animal. He skidded quickly to the farthest corner from her, making her follow him slowly and carefully. She knelt next to him while humming a small song she learned from when her mother would sing it to her when she was younger.

"(2)Sleep, little pigeon,  
>And fold your wings,<br>Little blue pigeon  
>With velvet eyes;<br>Sleep to the singing  
>Of mother-bird swinging<br>Swinging the nest  
>Where her little one lies.<p>

Away out yonder  
>I see a star,<br>Silvery star  
>With a tinkling song;<br>To the soft dew falling  
>I hear it calling<br>Calling and tinkling  
>The night along.<p>

In through the window  
>A moonbeam comes,<br>Little gold moonbeam  
>With misty wings;<br>All silently creeping,  
>It asks; "Is he sleeping<br>Sleeping and dreaming  
>While mother sings?"<p>

But sleep, little pigeon,  
>And fold your wings,<br>Little blue pigeon  
>With mournful eyes;<br>Am I not singing?  
>See, I am swinging<br>Swinging the nest  
>Where my darling lies."<p>

She hummed the end of the song as she gave Harry a quick hug before dragging him to the leather couch. Harry hung onto her like a life line, as he had done to her Okaa-san when he had woken from his five day sleep a year ago. She rubbed his back trying to comfort the distraught magical as he slowly got a grip on himself and just laid his head in her lap as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes to see a white tip in front of his nose. He gazed at it curiously before giving it a firm tug.<p>

"Ouch! If you had to tug it Harry, you could have done it a little softer. This tail _is_ permanently attached to me," a sluggish voice said dryly, a ruffled head of ebony popped up from the other end of the couch.

He wondered what his head was resting on, when whatever it was, was pulled from under himself. His head landed with a thump on the couch as he stretched and Yukari gave out a long, drawn out yawn.

"I think we earned that nap," she muttered, cracking her knuckles one at a time.

"Oh yeah we did, what with me winning that match and all," he remarked, playfully giving Yukari's shoulder a nudge with his.

"You wish Potter," Yukari said smirking. She skipped to the doorway as she wagged her tails tauntingly at the boy. "Catch me if you can!"

And with that, she went off speeding down the halls, giggling all the way.

"That's not fair Takahashi! You never waited for me and you haven't even told me where we're going!" Harry shouted, rocketing after the speedy fox only to see her two tails trailing after her.

"Uh...let's go to the kitchen!" Yukari shouted back, jumping over an eagle statue that squawked at being used as a hurdle.

Harry could do that he thought. It wasn't that far as he had set little landmarks on certain places like the kitchens to get there without getting lost. All he had to do was...yes, he could catch up to Yukari in a jiff. He also jumped over the eagle propelling himself by flipping from end to head to push off the ground and jumping over a lagging Kitsune kit. Yukari gaped at Harry as he jumped over her with a grin, his legs aglow, he took off down the hall with new speeds. Yukari growled, putting some Ki into her legs to catch up to the winning magical.

They played this game, one gaining one over the other until they arrived in front of the kitchen, collapsing onto the sturdy doors.

"I-I'm going to say a tie," Yukari panted, wiping some new sweat from her forehead. At the pace she was going, she was in need of a shower pronto.

"I s-second that," Harry agreed, pushing back his long bangs and feeling something on his forehead.

He silently traced the mark as he remembered what it now stood for. Death in trade of life. He shook off the dark thoughts as he picked himself off the ground and helped up Yukari who thanked him as she dusted off her shorts. They entered the kitchen saying hi to some of the staff before asking for something light after the match and run. They never really ran, but had special weights that Tori-san gave them that would gain in weight every time they went up a level so they worked even when walking.

They ate their chicken sandwiches in peace and Yukari set her lettuce on fire. Harry gave her a look as she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You're going to have to eat lettuce sooner or later Yukari," he sighed as he pulled off a leaf from a nearby head of cabbage. "Eat. It."

Yukari took it from him but scrunched up her face at the plant in her mouth. She didn't get why she had to eat it, she couldn't help it if she set it aflame every time she was given some. She just didn't like the damned veggie and she only forced it down her gullet because of Harry. He, Tori-san, and her family were the only people able to make her eat it. She felt like she was a freaking cow when she was eating the leaf.

"Good girl," Harry said, patting her head with a fake sappy smile on his smug face. Yukari never liked it when he petted her like this. It made her feel like a stupid dog.

"Nandemo no baka(3), how you doing Harry?" Yukari asked, brushing Harry's hand off of her head. She knew she was drifting from stable territory to rocky terrain but she needed to ask.

"With what?" Harry asked back stonily as he chewed a carrot mechanically.

"Harry what are you going to do about your godfather?" Yukari asked, poking a tomato onto his plate. She had already eaten her sandwich and drank most of her water and didn't feel like more food could fit in her stomach. No use letting it go to waste. Harry was still kinda skinny...

"What can I do Yukari? The man's locked up!" he asked frustrated, looking down to the tomato and squishing it with his spoon making it splatter its juices over his plate.

"You didn't listen to what Okaa-san said did you? She said the man _was_ locked up, meaning he _was_ in jail but is now probably somewhere he can get better," Yukari said cleaning up the mess the tomato made. She was going to force a tomato on him since he forced a lettuce leaf down her throat. It was only compensation for the tortured tomato.

Harry's face lit up before he asked in confusion "Get better?" Why would his godfather need to get better?

"Um Harry you don't know what the magicals use for a prison do you?" Yukari asked, running a hand through her hair. Oh boy...

"No, isn't it just like a room only with bars and you can't get out?" Harry asked, remembering the description from the Dursleys. It didn't sound all that bad compared to his past home.

"No. It's much different, though you do stay in a cell most of your time there. The prison is somewhere in the Atlantic on a single island. There are many spells put on it so mundanes can't find it and a lot of ships go down there because of them. They even named it the Bermuda Triangle because of all of the ships disappearing, but they don't know that there's even an island there. The prison is guarded by many spells preventing the prisoners from leaving and anything they don't want from getting in. There are guards the magicals have stationed around the place twenty-four seven to keep the prisoners 'in their place'," Yukari said in a hushed whisper. She didn't want the staff to find out what they knew as the cooks were the biggest gossipers around, though they made some mean meals.

"Who are the guards?" Harry asked looking at Yukari like he had never seen her before. She looked on edge about the prison she was talking about and he could feel himself becoming even more worried for what his godfather had gone through.

"They are magical creatures that you could only describe as something looking similar to what mundanes picture Shi(4) as, but without the huge scythe. They float, and maybe can fly but I don't really know, and they suck all the happiness from their surroundings. They make whoever is close to them relive every unhappy thought or experience over and over again making the person horror stricken their whole time there," Yukari finished as she felt her mouth open with a slight ache. She had set her jaw through her whole explanation and it hurt to put it back into its normal place.

"So the time he spent there could have permanently scarred him?" Harry asked quietly as he felt guilt rise like a swift tide upon him that his godfather had been left to rot in a place he wasn't even supposed to be. He felt like he could have prevented this from even happening!

"A little but in not a major way. My guess is he was placed with not a lot of Dementors, the Shi look-a-likes, but maybe only a few to keep him at bay. Anyway, he was never guilty so the Dementors couldn't have gotten to him that bad, Harry. You have to remember he's been recovering like you have for these past months," Yukari said calmly, gripping his hand reassuringly.

"I-I guess," Harry said, retracting his hand from Yukari's to chew on his leftover chicken sandwich.

"And you know what! I bet you can meet him too, we can ask Okaa-san if he's well enough to see you and you guys can meet each other!" Yukari said excitedly to raise Harry's spirits.

Harry lifted his head at this and smiled at the thought of meeting the person that knew his parents. He could get to know more about them and could even become close to the man they once thought of as a friend.

"And when you meet him I'll come along so if he does show his true colors as a bad man, I'll drop kick him to the moon!" Yukari said playfully, making Harry roll his eyes at her.

"Yes because Sirius Black is going to be scared of an itty bitty Kitsune probably half his size or smaller," he said rolling his eyes again before ducking as a head of lettuce zoomed past him and crashed into a hanging pot, making it clatter onto the floor.

"Oh he may not be scared of me, but you Harry Potter, you sure are going to be wetting yourself if you don't get a move on," Yukari uttered out, before shooing boy out of the kitchens with an armful of tomatoes.

Tomato no fukushu(5) after all.

Tomato no fukushu.

* * *

><p>Harry combed through his hair a second time with another handful of shampoo to see more pulp plop down onto the tiled floor. He could not believe Yukari had actually thrown that many tomatoes at him, but he guessed he got a fair throw of them as he had caught some and had sent them back at her. Yukari's face when one hit her right in the face was so priceless that he had broken down on the floor laughing. Tears streamed down his face at the ridiculousness that was her expression. But he guessed falling to the ground and letting down his guard, allowing her to pound three ripe tomatoes into his hair wasn't such a good idea. When the last of the tomatoes were splattered on the – thankfully - spare room they had to head back to their rooms to wash off the tomatoes that had stained their skin red.<p>

But every time Harry cleaned his hair, more mush fell out, as if his hair had absorbed it all. It truly baffled him, but soon no more came out and he dried himself and quickly dressed to go back down to the sitting room. He stopped halfway down the hall before remembering that he didn't know _where_ the room was. He turned around and he immediately ran into Tori-san.

"Ah moshiwakenai(6)Tori-san, let me help you with those," Harry muttered his face as red as it was before his shower. He bent down to pick up the folder before gathering up all the papers that had scattered in the collision.

"Arigato(7) Harry-chan," Tori-san said with a smile as Harry hurriedly placed the papers back into the yellow folder.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry, mister?" she asked with a grin, placing the folder back into in her arms.

"I want to go back to the sitting room to see Sensaina-sama again to talk to her about something," Harry answered, pushing his hands into his pockets and fingering a loose thread in one of the pockets.

"But you don't know where it is, do you?" Tori-san asked. Harry smiled sheepishly smile and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, could you show me again?" he asked, thinking that it was a great coincidence that he had run into his sensei to show him the way. Quite literally too, though he could have done without the smashing into each other.

"Sure, but only if you answer a question," she teased as they walked beside each other down the hall.

Harry pouted at both the fact he was going to be given a pop quiz and the fact that Tori-san was so much taller than him. He had the same height issues as Yukari and although he took it all in stride, he still couldn't stop himself from wanting to grow faster.

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. He felt sleepy at the mention of tests. "What is it Tori-san?"

"What did Lady Takahashi tell you and Yukari?" Tori-san asked looking to the small magical next to her.

"Uh...she told us more about my history and that I also have a godfather," Harry said quietly, his throat hitching slightly. He couldn't help but feel sad about how his parents went, but as he couldn't change the past, he set it to the back of his mind.

"Oh Harry, I hope it wasn't too bad," Tori-san said compassionately, rubbing his shoulder, "Whatever happened, and I understand if you won't tell me, is in the past and that if they were like you then they'd be great people nevertheless."

"It wasn't all bad, they died protecting me and that is all that matters to me. Thanks by the way, Tori-san," Harry said as Tori-san ruffled his hair. He felt a warmth spread through his chest at her hidden complement about both his parents and himself.

"No problem kiddo. Now what about that godfather?" Tori-san asked as they turned a corner. She couldn't help but feel curious about the fact that Harry had a godfather. Shouldn't he have raised him rather than his awful relatives?

"Well he's been imprisoned for about four years and he's recently been released since it was told to the court that he was framed," Harry said simply, a feeling of hope bubbled in his chest.

He might be able to meet the man. The man that knew his parents. Those two simple thoughts seemed to lift his spirits, making him grin like an idiot. He didn't really care.

"Wow Harry-kun. Seems that your life is a drama of epic proportions," Tori-san commented, whistling.

"Un(8), and I'm the main character aren't I?" Harry asked as they rounded another corner.

"Seems fitting, the Takahashis are main characters too with the rest of us as side characters," she said as they reached their destination.

"Yeah, see ya Tori-san!" Harry said cheerfully. Tori-san nodded and headed for the library to grade her two students' work.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the room to see Sensaina-sama looking out the open window with a wistful look on her face. She turned at the noise to look at him with the same eyes and she gestured to the seat across from her for him to sit down.<p>

"Harry-kun, I didn't expect you to come back to the sitting room," Sensaina-sama said tilting her head to look at him better.

Harry had sure grown, in both height and knowledge. He had even declined her offer to cut his hair. He had also filled out into something that looked more appropriate for his age, though he still lacked in places.

"Well I didn't think I would either, but something you said about my godfather had me thinking," Harry said, sitting down on the dark purple seat with its soft velvet materiel.

"And what would that be, my dear?" Sensaina-sama asked, leaning forward, making the sun's rays highlight the strips of silver in her hair. She didn't look old and Harry always wondered why she would have silver in her hair but he never had the nerve to ask her.

"I- I was wondering," Harry stuttered out his face aflame as he looked down to the plush carpet, his eyes tracing the ripples in the carpets design.

He couldn't possibly ask Sensaina-sama for this. It made him feel like he was asking for something that she couldn't possibly grant. It probably was and just bringing it up only for it to be shot down again made him feel like a large rock was set in his stomach.

"What is it Harry-kun?" Sensaina-sama asked pushing back a stray lock of hair.

"We were wondering if Harry could meet his godfather Okaa-san, maybe not today but sometime soon?" Yukari asked, skipping into the room to sit on her mother's seat and give her a hug. Her mother always had a sweet smell that just wafted off her and was perfect for any perfume.

"Well I don't see any problem with that. In fact I was hoping you'd ask me," Sensaina-sama said with a smile, giving a one-armed hug to her daughter.

"Why didn't you ask, Okaa-san?" Yukari asked, looking to her mothers face, her green eyes shining.

"Because I couldn't help but listen to a couple of rowdy noises coming from a room far off, a hint you could say that I wouldn't ask you at that moment." The Zenko matriarch smiled at the shamefaced look on the young magical.

"Sorry Sensaina-sama! I promise I'll help patch the hole right up," Harry said hurriedly , feeling like he should have done that in the first place. But with food and rest on his mind, it was no wonder he forgot to fix it.

"Like those rooms with the most unusual combinations of color?" the Lady asked, Yukari coughed discreetly masking a laugh. She guessed it was also her fault for not cleaning that up.

"Those too!" Harry shouted, his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh not to worry Harry-kun, I don't think those rooms will be used for some time, off you go now and to your original question, I'll get right on it but you two will be going with a supervisor when you do," she said to the already retreating backs of the two excited kits.

Hopefully Black was up to being out and about. He had only been staying in a well hidden apartment with visits from her and her husband getting used to the new freedom given to him for almost a year. He was grateful to them, especially her husband, for this and worked hard at returning to his full capacity before Azkaban. He was visited every week by a medical doctor that always stuttered around them but after a month the poor girl got used to them. Black, after clearing the test the nurse gave him to show that he was able to blend into the crowd, was able to do chores from getting groceries to actually driving a car.

Black wasn't the most skilled with driving, but he tried and was slowly getting accustomed to using it to pick up things across town. The town wasn't remotely close to anything magical to keep Black out of the public's eye, but also to keep him from the temptation of using magic out of his apartment. The apartment was warded with ministry approved safe guards to keep people that wished Black harm _far_ away. As well as Muggle repelling spells to keep nosy muggles from seeing something they shouldn't, along with other wards to help Black on his road to recovery. He was granted back his old wand which he exchanged for a newer one and he set to work on reviewing old textbooks. When she asked Black why, he simply said he felt the need to look over his education to refresh his memory.

She knew Sirius was extremely lonely and she wished that seeing his godson would help heal him of his time in the brutal prison of Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Harry let out a deep sigh as he tapped a nervous foot onto the smooth gray ground. He smiled as he felt a hand grip his own reassuringly, he looked to the excited face of Yukari as she held a deep blue scarf close to her face. It wasn't actually cold but where they were going, the current temperature was pretty cold. At that thought, he gazed at the long, thin, bright purple beam of light encased with three silver hoops. It was a novice style of the regular portals that the Kitsunes used but since it was his first time he was going to use the portal in the simplest way he could.<p>

All Harry had to do was hold onto the ring with one hand, and put his other hand into the beam of light. If he got used to the portal then he would be able to just step into the light. Or at least that's what Yukari told him from her last use of the portal.

"You ready for this gaki's(9)?" Tori-san questioned, rounding the corner to them.

"You're going to be the one taking care of us?" Harry asked Tori-san who tugged on her own hat with a long tail and bells attached to the tail.

"Were doomed! We'll be kidnapped or worse!" Yukari moaned out, before getting a quick thwack to the head by an irritated Tori-san. "Hey!"

"Quiet you, I'm going to keep the two of you in line so you won't out yourselves as being more than mundane," Tori-san explained, walking in front of the two standing before the portal.

"OK Tori-san, are you going to hurry up and explain how to use a portal or not?" Yukari asked ducking another smack from Tori-san. "Sorry! I just wanna see Harry's godfather."

"OK then, to properly use a portal in a novice stage you first have to grip on one of the metal rings,without being anywhere near the actual portal. Once you have done that, wait until the rest of your party are holding onto their own individual ring. Once that has been done, the head of your party – me - will speak the incantation to activate the dormant portal to its untamed state, then you place your other hand in to be teleported to the assigned spot. Do not release your hand from the ring and touch the portal at the same time," Tori-san explained seriously, making eye contact with the two children to make sure they understood the implications of using the portal.

"Hai(10) Tori-san!" the two said in synchronization, gripping the other's hand tightly and nodding in determination.

Yukari was alright with entering the human world again but she couldn't help but flinch at the thought of the ningens(11). Her last experience wasn't the best but she wasn't in her vulnerable first tail stage anymore. And even if she had to resort to shifting, well, many things had changed with her second stage. Harry was nervous because of going to a brand new place that was unfamiliar to him, even though he was raised in the mundane world and also because he was about to meet the man that grew up with his parents and knew them for what they were and not for being a sacrifice.

They braced themselves as they both took a hold of a ring, Tori-san held the last one as she waved her right hand in an intricate way, showing the invisible runes she weaved. They glowed and attached themselves to the rings making them in turn glow. The rings contracted as they merged with the stream, causing Harry's closed fist to touch the portal and the runes to flow into the purple stream that accelerated, pulling him into the stream itself and dying his vision violet.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his feet touch ground with a thud, the cold ring closing over his wrist and turning into a simple chain link bracelet. He stared at it oddly, picking at it as he wondered what had happened. He shot a questioning glance to Tori-san for an explanation that she was happy to give.<p>

"Harry-kun, the bracelet is the ring. It turned into this for easy transportation. It's just in case we get separated, and I'll be able to track you. This little gem here is for you to push a little magic, and in Yukari's case Ki, into the gem for you to be instantly transported back to the Kitsune Shinju," Tori-san said adjusting her hat and making it jingle.

"So where are we going, Tori-san?" Yukari asked, flicking the purple jewel before pushing up the scarf around her face.

It was _**much**_ colder than back home and she could tell the difference in temperature and time. It was an hour earlier from what she could tell from the sun's position in the sky; it was also in the place opposite to where she normally saw it.

"Well we kinda missed the point we were trying to go to but that's alright since it's within walking distance," Tori-san remarked, pointing to the opening in the alley that they had landed in.

Now that Harry had time to recover from landing in the mundane world, he could now look around at his surroundings. Their landing spot consisted of a mostly clean alley with only a couple of overflowing trashcans and he could see a single street with cars going back and forth. He followed Tori-san, dragging along a reluctant Yukari as she took in the fast moving metal contraptions.

"Uh-uh w-what-t are those?" Yukari nervously asked as they exited the alley and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. What she was asking about were the cars speeding by them, moving in colorful blurs.

"Those, Yukari, are what mundanes created to travel around. They are highly efficient for this and some can even go as fast as 100 mile's an hour," Tori-san explained, walking past a baker's shop which smelt absolutely delicious.

"I-I don't really like them," Yukari mumbled out meekly, Harry continuing to tug her along with a wistful expression on his face.

"Do you think we could stop by that bakery to get something to eat?" Harry asked as the three of them came to halt at a harsh sound.

Harry and Yukari switched their gazes from the quaint bakeshop to the sound. Which came from Tori-san's stomach. They both laughed as Tori-san colored and they all went into the bakery for something to eat.

"I guess we're going to get something then," Tori-san said with a grin, the three looking for anything that caught their fancy.

Yukari got two croissants of sugary goodness and Harry got himself a maple doughnut that was steaming in his hands and he couldn't help but moan at the taste in his mouth. They said their goodbyes to the kindly faced woman, her face smeared with dough and flour, and exited the shop, smiles on their faces. They waited for Tori-san as they continued to nibble on their treats, their breaths coming out in puffs of hot air. Oh, what Harry would give for a cold glass of milk. Tori-san came out of the shop a minute later with a small bag wafting with a buttery smell and fresh bread.

"Oh Tori-san's being greedy," Yukari sang as she looked into the bag to see a dozen biscuits newly made. Yukari made a move to take one, but her hand was smacked away by her smirking sensei.

"I just wanted to see them, I swear Tori-san," Yukari pouted as they walked back to Harry and resumed their walk to who-knows-where.

"Whatever you say gaki," Tori-san said smiling as Harry teased Yukari for her gluttony.

"Why do you have that baggy anyway?" Harry asked as he gave up his teasing with a goose egg of a bump on his head. Girls hit hard, it seemed to be a fact in life and one that Yukari was more than happy to show him over and over again.

"I guessed that Lady Takahashi would love to sample some of them," Tori-san answered, before they stopped in front of a shop with a bus-stop in front of it.

"Okaa-san does have a sweet tooth doesn't she?" Yukari mused as they sat down on the stone bench.

"She sure does, she absolutely adores caramel," Tori-san said with a chuckle, she looked into the bag to make sure that none of the biscuits were disturbed by the walk.

"And if you try to take away them she will destroy you," Tori-san said with a straight face.

She had seen the Lady take out half of the palace when she was pregnant with Yukari and she wasn't allowed to have her nut and caramel toffee from its bucket. Their reason - the nurses - was that maybe too much would have an adverse effect on her child and they didn't want to risk that. But after demolishing the Kitsune Shinju they quickly surrendered Lady Takahashi's supply of toffee. They never tried that stunt ever again.

They continued to sit there, letting the cold breeze ruffle playfully with their hair with cold fingers. Screw the cold milk, right now Harry felt like some steaming hot chocolate! Right when Yukari felt like screaming at the top of her lungs that they were going to freeze like popsicles, a rush of wind and a roar zoomed past them and backed up to stand at a halt surprisingly parking pretty well. A man stepped out of the speed demon, shaking his long dark hair with an impish air as he looked to them with grey eyes that sparkled with happiness. He shut the door with a loud bang and moved to the trio with elegance, either gained or worked hard for, crossing the street without even worrying about passing cars.

He was tall with broad shoulders dressed in mundane clothing and if the way Tori-san was eying him, wearing it well. As the tall man closed the distance between them, Yukari could only blurt out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kami! Cars are freaking scary!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so evil, giving u guys a cliff hanger what with Harry and Sirius reuniting~

Hey guys! Sorry for yet another late update but my beta -Mooncinder- was down for the count with a nasty bug that was going around and couldn't beta the chapter till she got better. But no worries! She's back and kicking so u guys can read more of The Adopted Kitsune! Thanks for all that have favorited, reviewed, are following the story and myself -what does an author alert mean? i mean what does it _do?-_. I love reading ur reviews and i would love some more -hint,hint- or if u would just like to comment on how the story is progressing is fine with me :)

Japanese words and their meanings:

1)Danpen: shred

2)Little Blue Pigeon by Eugene Field

3)Nandemo baka: whatever idiot

4)Shi: death

5)Tomato no fukushu: Revenge of the tomato

6)Moshiwakenai: terribly sorry

7)Arigato: thank u

8)Un: yeah

9)Gaki's: brat, brats

10)Hai: yes

11)Ningen: human

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm only using them for my own amusement and not for profit. I also do not own the poem that is featured, that belongs to Eugene Field. The only thing i own is this story, its plot, and my OC's, k? This disclaimer also includes last chapter which i stupidly forgot to put up.<p> 


	7. Fallen Leaves and a Letter

~Chapter seven~

~Fallen Leaves and a Letter~

Sirius sighed as he looked out of the window into the streets where people chattered happily to one another, talking about anything that struck their minds at the moment. How he wished he could be like that. He often thought this when he felt alone or sick of the Wizarding world and now he felt both emotions. But he had to admit that the Wizarding world did have its perks, quidditch being one of them. He loved flying when he was a teen and he still loved it now!

The wind rushing over your form as you swerved around enemy players and rogue bludgers hoping to knock you off your broom with a bone crunching **thud**. When the plays were over and their team had won - Gryffindor usually won - the parties they'd have. Crazy things had gone down whenever the Gryffindors had a party, from crazy proposals to messy breakups with wands coming out to play and spells bouncing off the walls. Funnily enough McGonagall never came when things went extremely rowdy. She always came to the common room to tell them to go to sleep and clean up when the festivities were dwindling, but never during the chaos itself.

Him, Remus, James and Pete- Sirius's reminiscing came to a sickening halt as the color seemed to leak its way out of his memories as he remembered the bloody RAT. The RAT had started it all. Had thrown his world to the ground and had destroyed it with many a Reducto hurled upon it. And it wasn't just his life the RAT had ruined, it was also Remus's, Lily's and James's. Remus was left alone without anyone to help him in his monthly transformations, turning the wolf against his amber-eyed friend leaving more and more scars.

But this was nothing compared to what had happened to the couple that had married after leaving their final year at Hogwarts. They had been killed. Their house blown to smithereens and their one year old child left alone in the world without his parents, bawling at the sky. Sirius couldn't help but beat himself tirelessly over this as he had unintentionally left the green-eyed child even more alone. He had stupidly chased after the RAT to confront him, he admit that he wasn't all there when he did cross wands with the RAT.

Then Sirius had landed himself in Azkaban with no telling when he'd be let out, his hopes in helping his old friend and godchild went from perhaps, to nada. He had only kept himself sane by remembering that he wasn't the one at fault, that he WOULD get out of the prison whether it would take him a year or a decade! Then the opportunity came and he was released from the hellhole he had become accustomed to the past four years and led to recuperate from said hellhole. He then got used to the Muggle world, he was allowed his wand back but he hastily refused it. Too many memories and he doubted that his old wand would work for him.

Sirius was a changed man in both mind and stature.

He was still goofy, sure, but he had it toned down to the point that common people understood that yes, he was indeed sane. And the mind part...well he did look through his old textbooks to give himself a refresher course of sorts. But what shocked him was the many gaps showing in his education. The textbooks were easy enough to follow but it came out dry and cold. None of the books mentioned any type of feeling you were supposed to feel in certain places when going through the spells that would help any newbie.

Like for the summoning charm Accio. When people used it, they only truly got the hang of it after extensive use. But if anyone paid attention they would feel a tug to their desired object and they would only have to tug lightly with their own magic to pull it to them. But even then no one knew how to even feel their magical core! But even he wouldn't be able to feel it if the Animagus training didn't involve meditation for the person to feel their core.

When you tapped into your core, you'd be able to see your magic twisting and twirling around your heart and partially your mind. That's why anytime any magic user was knocked out, or their heart was lulled into a near death state, they were unable to use their magic. And all this was located in the restricted section! This had bemused him but it also sparked his anger, the as when he thought of anything that dealt with Dumbledore nowadays. Dumbledore had been a grandfather to him and the Marauders but this image, with many others, was shattered to dust in his mind.

Sirius could deal with Dumbledore not giving him a trial when he was imprisoned. But he could **NOT** deal with the fact that Dumbledore had sent Harry to his asshole relatives. He knew now for a fact that Lily would never have it in her and James's will that his godson should go there. They weren't on the best of terms due to the fact that Petunia didn't like that Lily had magic or just Lily in general. That had driven a wedge between the two sisters and Lily herself had admitted that gap could never be fixed.

So what was always on Sirius's mind was the million galleon question. Why? Why, why, why, why! The restricted section, Lily and James, Harry and Sirius were clues but also the new influence that he hoped would help Harry was also another clue. The Kitsunes, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi and their child which he couldn't help but hug when he had met her.

Sirius chuckled as he slipped back to his memories, but this time to only a couple of hours ago where he had met his godson and his friends.

* * *

><p>Memory ~3~<p>

Yukari gave out an 'eep' as the man's arms gave her a tight hug and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. It was unnerving to be hugged so spontaneously. She could hear him thank her endlessly for...for saving Harry? She drew a puzzled expression as her nose was stuffed to the brim with an odd smell of the magical and dog making her even more confused. He let her go, giving her a toothy smile before mussing up her hair making her pout. Why did adults insist on doing this?

Yukari huffed, the man turned around to only be met with a clawed hand in his face and a foot on his chest and which knocked the breath out of him as he hit the ground with a crash. Tori glared down at the man, her iris's back to their original slits and all she wanted to do now was to carve her initials in it. In kanji of course; kanji took much more time than the English alphabet. She had set an illusion as soon as the man had touched Yukari so no one would be the wiser if she did end up carving her initials and would leave them with just a scene of them conversing politely.

"Who are you and what were you doing to my charge?" Tori growled out, the man stared at her wide-eyed but with no scent of fear. Oh this man had guts, guts which she would gladly spill on the ground if he gave her an answer she didn't like.

"U-Uh," he stuttered out before gathering his courage, hoping he wasn't going to visit James and Lily any time soon. He cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"You are the Tori I was told to meet right?" Sirius asked again, he could feel the pressure on his chest lessen at this; the woman placed it back onto the ground and not on his face like he thought it was going. That would have been painful.

"And what if I am? What's the code word?" Tori-san inquired, tilting her head like a mischievous cat, Harry's eyes darted from his sensei to the man on the ground. He didn't know why but he felt a sense of familiarity from the man, his grey eyes in particular.

"_**Kitsune no masu-k-ku wa, shitsub-u-o sareru koto wa arimasen(1)**__**,"**_ Sirius said, his tongue warping the odd phrases but making it sound a little like how Kyodaina had told him.

He had memorized the tricky words until he could say them in his sleep for this meeting. But from the raised eyebrows from the trio he guessed didn't say it all that correctly. The woman shrugged muttering something like _**"Eh, Ittai nani ga(2)**__**"**_ before helping him up off the concrete and onto his feet. Tori waved a hand and muttered under her breath to dispel the illusion, looking over Black.

"So you are Black-san am I correct?" Tori-san asked, folding her arms across her chest. He sure didn't look like a criminal to her, maybe a bit dark but not enough that would make him delight in slaughtering people.

"Yeah," Sirius answered, rubbing his chest at the place Tori had her foot. He would have been a goner if she was wearing high heels, but thankfully she was wearing ballet flats not those weapons that women passed for shoes.

Harry looked to the man with wide eyes as he felt his breath quicken and then halt in his chest. This man was his godfather? He looked at the man again, his eyes narrowed before an onrush of memories hit him. Snatches of conversations involving Marauders and piggy back rides with a barking laugh underneath him. A set of two warm steel eyes looking back at him under black fur and a dopey, tongue-lolling smile. Harry gasped and stumbled back. He couldn't restrain the grin on his face as he ran to the man and clutched onto his pants leg, snuggling in close.

"Uncle Paddy!" Harry cried, he continued to hug the now still man. He looked up to his godfather to see him staring at him like he had never seen him before.

"You remember?" Sirius asked, his voice almost breaking from the restrained emotion.

His little Harry was gripping his legs! Not only was that immensely cute but also seemed impossible to him. Sirius knew he'd be seeing the little tyke but _knowing_ and _seeing_ were two different things right now. He grinned the same grin he would grin when pulling off a successful prank as he lowered himself to hug his godchild. He broke the hug and looked over Harry, making the boy squirm at the attention.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, the same as he had done for Yukari, making Harry frown at him. The boy looked like a mini-clone of James! Right down to the frown reminding him of the many times he had seen it over the years, time and time again when James was turned down by Lily. But his eyes were his mother's, the dark and light green creating an emerald green that James had talked about so sickeningly, Sirius thought he was going to force the man into never having children. But here the kid was, though not completely unscathed.

Sirius knew the scar was there but he didn't feel like drudging up old feelings at the moment and he promptly lifted the startled boy into the air and placed him onto his shoulders. Harry gave a squeal, holding onto Sirius's hair with a grip of iron not wanting to fall. He couldn't believe it! He had a godfather now!

* * *

><p>Harry happily stayed on Sirius's shoulders, looking at the world with his new height and loving every minute of it. He definitely wanted to grow, preferably this height or maybe an inch less. He giggled as Sirius jumped, making the five year old totter to the left and to the right knowing his godfather wouldn't let him fall. Harry waved down to Yukari making a face at her which she returned, poking her tongue out at him and pulling down one eyelid with her left hand, as the other one was occupied with Tori-san's hand. Harry felt warmth shoot through his chest and spread as he thought that they all looked like a family.<p>

Yes, a family was a good way to describe them.

Tori snorted at the two kit's exchanged expressions and couldn't help but think that it was all because of Black-san. The man sure did look like he could be Harry's father but the eyes were different,\; Black-san's eyes were as grey as storm clouds while Harry's a precious emerald. She blushed as she remembered the thoughts that were racing through her head when she was holding him down with her foot. She was ready to kill the man as soon as he had held her little imoto(3) and the alarms in her head were ringing so loudly they were absolutely deafening. It showed how much she cared for Harry, she had made up plans if Black-san was an enemy to slaughter him, take the two kits to the nearest safe place and teleport them back to the Kitsune Shinju.

But since the man was making Harry so happy she just let those murderous thoughts go, not wanting to think of them again. Though she hoped to Kami that she wouldn't need them. Yukari let go of Tori-san's hand, rushing ahead and ignoring the shouts behind her as she ran onto the teeter-totter.

"Come on Harry!" Yukari shouted to Harry, who quickly leaped from Sirius's shoulders and onto the ground without letting a noise escape his soles, booking it to the teeter-totter to teeter with Yukari.

"Wow, James was fast but not _that_ fast," Sirius exclaimed, marvelling at the quickness of his godson. He was only five but could probably outrun him. He turned to Tori who looked at him with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Ah you know what me and Yukari are, correct?" she didn't need to tell the man who was Yukari. Sirius had known from Lady and Lord Takahashi from their talks and their general looks.

"Yeah, I read as much as I could about demons but I didn't think you could transfer speed," he said as he watched the two speed off the teeter-totter and onto the slides. He was glad that the park was empty at this early time or else he would have panicking parents on his hands at all the stunts the two were pulling.

"Oh we can't, but we do train our children at an early age to fight and take care of themselves," Tori said, sitting on a nearby bench and patting the seat next to her.

"Why? They're barely kids!" Sirius asked, brushing the red and orange leaves off the bench and sitting down next to her.

"For survival. Where we live, it's a place full of demons, good and bad. Everyone learns to fight in one way or another but they still learn how to defend themselves to some certain extent. For both themselves and their families," Tori explained, giving out a laugh when Yukari almost fell off the swings but quickly regained her balance as Harry fell to the ground laughing his head off. Yukari was not pleased with this so she roughly poked Harry in the face before running away, laughing madly and hopping onto the outside of the slide, the magical following.

"But that sounds a little barbaric, teaching little kids to fight," Sirius said. He watched as Yukari taunted Harry before yelping as he poked her in the face from inside the slide before sliding down and away.

"Magicals teach their children to defend themselves with sticks that can kill with a single phrase. Fighting isn't as barbaric as you say but quite smart as it can halt a magical far faster than a spell can since without a wand, a magical is defenseless. Just dodging the spells makes them ineffective," Tori reasoned, looking to the man beside her out of the corner of her eye. He looked pensive as he watched the children mess around before they sat underneath a tree, exhausted.

"I guess so, but why at such a young age?" Sirius asked looking to the children again as one picked the grass and the other snoozed.

"Would you be able to pull off what Harry had done right now from leaping down six feet, to running around the play set and not falling?" Tori asked staring at the man and raising an eyebrow at him.

"At his age or my own? If it was his age then probably, but a five year old... not likely."

"His."

"Then no."

"Well teaching them young hones their skill so if they do do something that could injure themselves then it wouldn't affect them like it would an adult. It takes too much time for adults to heal, even with magic or Ki, but with a kid, it can be fixed in a week or less," she said. She picked up a leaf and twirled it in her hands, watching it dance in her thin fingers.

"Black-san there is another reason, some techniques can take longer than others to learn and when young, we pick up things easier. Like the mundanes say, an 'old dog can't learn new tricks'. The same applies to people. Children also want independence though they never know what true independence is. So we teach them, give them tools to shape their lives and let them go crazy!" Tori said with a grin, as Harry gave a sneeze from a stray piece of grass up his nose.

"At this age?" Sirius asked, looking to Harry as he continued to sneeze, to the amusement of Yukari.

"Of course not. We teach and teach them as much as they want to learn until they choose to leave and then we let them. But if they want to leave before they are ready, we hogtie them and keep them hostage until they come to their senses! Now if you excuse me, I have to remove a blade of grass from a nostril," Tori said, letting go of the leaf, letting it drift down to the floor, and she sped off to the kids and extracted the blade stopping the sneezing. She pushed Ki into her fingertips, healing any cuts that may have been caused from the blade and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt nothing out of sorts.

Sirius stared at the leaf before picking it up and walking over to Harry, his eyes watering and holding back tears. He knelt down to him and gave him a hug, noticing the growing water stain on his shirt. He understood what Tori had said but he also noticed the look she shot him as he held onto Harry. It was a look that said that what she said was right, and he couldn't help but agree, but there was also a hidden message in her tawny eyes. Even though they were helping the kids grow up, they were also letting them be kids instead of just little adults.

"Now don't cry Harry," Sirius murmured quietly to Harry, he sniffled before staring at Sirius with big eyes.

"A blade of grass ain't that bad! Imagine if you had this up your nose!" he shouted, pulling out the leaf Tori was twirling from before and placing it in Harry's small hands. "Now _that_ would have definitely hurt, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry said shyly to him. He was surprised that Sirius had let him cry on him.

Harry had cried a couple of times over in the Kitsune Shinju, but never on someone he had barely met. Godfather or not. He almost expected him to be pushed away from Sirius. He was glad that Sirius wasn't like one of those people. With that, he hugged Sirius again, making the man blink in confusion.

Sirius' eyes softened, stroking Harry's gnarly head of hair as he pulled him into his arms making Harry whine.

"I'm not a baby you know!"

"Not now but with all of the whining you're doing, you might as well be one," Sirius joked, rubbing Harry's forehead and rubbing the scar as well.

If the theories Sirius was building that stemmed from all the odd goings on that just seemed to orbit his little godson could possibly be right then he was going to let Harry grow up. Grow up with everything that Harry would ever need, whether Harry wanted to be a teacher, an Auror or just a hermit then Sirius would help him. But not without teasing Harry and playing the pseudo-father figure.

* * *

><p>Sirius stretched, picking himself off the windowsill's edge, glad that he thought of sitting on some pillows as he was sore just for sitting for a long time. He didn't want his bum to be sore too. He looked out the window again as he was gathering the pillows to see that the sun was down and the moon up. He walked into the kitchen looking for some food to eat since his stomach kept on reminding him for food quite loudly. He didn't know many complicated recipes but he knew the basics and that was good enough at the moment.<p>

If Sirius got sick of his own cooking then he'd just go out to eat. He had recently gotten into the fast food chains Del Taco and Wendy's. He loved their milkshakes! He stirred the eggs, scrambling them successfully and sprinkling some cheese into the mix making it hiss. He left the food unattended, opening the fridge to pull out a can of Coke, to only reel back as a swooping, ash-gray shadow barely missed hitting his face.

"Holy shit!" Sirius shouted out, falling to the floor with a crash, the Coke can cracking open and spreading sudsy goodness all over the tiles.

Sirius picked himself off the ground, making sure not to step in the spilled drink and looked for some paper towels to clean up the mess. When reaching for the roll of tissue his eyes met with annoyed amber surrounded by a mass of feathers. He looked at the great horned owl in front of him, unlatching the letter from its leg quickly as it flew from the table and onto his couch, preening its feathers. He looked over his food to see it undisturbed-thankfully- and retrieved another Coke from the fridge, wondering who would send him a letter by owl.

Sirius had guessed that the ministry had filtered his mail in case of hexes sent by owl or other pesky annoyances. But his guess was proven slightly wrong with this letter he was now staring at with a mouthful of eggs. His jaw dropped as he read the front of the letter.

To: Sirius Black

From: Remus Lupin

He ripped the letter open, eagerly reading the written words of his old friend.

_Dear Padfoot,_

I'm sincerely sorry for never backing you up. We've been through hell and worse together with the Marauders and Lily but I didn't help you. I've constantly beaten myself over this and have spent many nights berating myself, thinking of what could have happened if only I had. I didn't find out how Lily and James passed until the paper arrived. And then only a week after their passing did I get the paper.

When you were locked up, I also found that out in the paper. And then again through the paper did I find out that you were innocent of all charges. Surprisingly, this is the main source of my information, odd isn't it? But as soon as I found out, I tried to send you a letter but, what do you know, my owl refused to accept it. After a couple of weeks that turned into months did Ohreule(4) accept my letter. I hope you'll forgive me for my past actions and maybe we could meet up. Your choice since you can't very well walk into Diagon Alley without raising a panic.

Your regretful friend,

_Remus Lupin_

Sirius shook his head, taking a swig of Coke. Remus was always doing this when something went wrong in their school days either when a prank went awry or one of them landed themselves in the headmaster's office. He would never stop until someone quickly pounded-figuratively though sometimes literally- it into his head that it wasn't his fault. Remus was thick-headed like that. And if Remus wanted to tell the ministry that he was innocent, well Remus would be sent back with people shouting at him that he was crazy and that they didn't need a werewolf telling them what to do.

The truth sucked but it being the truth meant it was right and _always_ right. Sirius sighed and placed the letter onto the counter, picking up his plate and fork to wash in the sink. He was already used to cleaning the Muggle way, being without magic for a month made him less dependent on it. He left the plate and fork in the drying rack, throwing the Coke can in the garbage with a smirk as he made it in. He picked up Remus's letter, folded it and placed it in his pocket. He tried to think of what to write back to Remus as he headed to his bedroom.

He lay on his bed, clothed, and just thought over this new development. He didn't know what he'd say to the Takahashis about Remus since they had given him the trial he had deserved. And with him coming into Harry's, and by extension Lord and Lady Takahashi and their heir Yukari lives... He had found Yukari to be delightful and even reminded him of himself when he was a kid. A trouble-making little kid that wasn't fazed in the least by what others thought of her and did it all with an insane grin on her face.

But to solve the Remus issue that had arisen, he'd inform the Takahashis that he'd be meeting Remus and just go from there. With that thought, he fell asleep as he recounted the meeting between himself and his godson, a smile in place as he slept.

* * *

><p>Remus looked around the meeting spot and let out a long winded breath, the weight in his chest throbbing. He hoped that Sirius would come and they'd be able to talk. He had missed the dog animagus and knew that he had a lot to make up to him. He had let the man down, never insisting on seeing him in Azkaban or testifying, though he might have nothing to testify for Sirius. He was giddy as hell when he had received a reply back from Sirius and wanted nothing more than to howl at the moon like the wolf that he was.<p>

It was a simple reply saying where they'd meet up and a few words admonishing him that he was dunderhead and to keep stupid thoughts out of his already too small head. Remus would have been angry at the dig but couldn't help but laugh. Sirius was as loudmouthed as ever and the fact that Azkaban didn't change that made him feel hope spring in his chest. He sat on the stone bench thinking that Sirius picked an odd place to meet up. He doubted meeting in a park was the safest of places since they would be talking about sensitive subjects that he knew Muggles weren't supposed to hear.

Remus felt something plop on his head. He blinked, hoping that a bird had NOT just shit on his head. It would only give more ammo to Sirius and make his head reek of faeces. He patted his head, waiting for his hand to find the squishy substance. Instead, he felt something thin and crunchy. Picking off the leaf, he stared at it before laughing into the night air. He was glad that no bird had relieved itself on him, but felt silly for ever thinking that had happened. No bird was out at this time of night, with it being 10:00pm and all. Maybe the park _was_ a good meeting place after all.

Remus sat there watching his breath come out in warm puffs, thinking Sirius wouldn't show, only to jump in his seat, his wand raised at the sound of a loud crack in the otherwise silent night. He searched the deserted playground to see nothing out of place but he kept up his guard, slowly sitting back down on the stone bench. If the person, whomever it was, was after him then he'd wait until they came out of hiding. No use shooting spells off into the dark, not knowing if he hit the invisible person or not.

Remus sat there calming his breathing so as to look natural, he fiddled with some trash in his pocket that he never bothered to throw out, just waiting. He held his wand firmly in his hand, hidden in his coat pocket when he felt his hair stand up. He almost shouted in surprise as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and someone giving him a noogie?

What the hell?

* * *

><p>Almost left you guys here! XD I was thinking of leaving it here and putting the rest in a new chapter, but I decided not to since I didn't think I'd have enough to make another chapter. So be grateful!<p>

* * *

><p>Remus playfully pushed off the smaller, darker-haired man, socking him in the arm as hard as he could. The man had given him a fright thinking he was an enemy with him sneaking up on him like that. And just to give him a noogie! He was ready to blast him and then apparate out of there but instead he grunted at the hiss of pain coming from the animagus.<p>

"Ouch Moony! What was that for?" Sirius complained, rubbing the sore spot on his arm that was sure to bruise. Why was he getting all these new bruises? And who knew Remy could punch so hard?

"For sneaking up on me when you could have just walked up and _not_ noogied me," he said, crossing his arms and glaring at Sirius.

"Well what was I going to do? Walk up to you all tearful and we'd run up to each other in slow motion and then hug, crying on each others shoulders?" Sirius asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised as he made a thumbs down with both hands and poked out his tongue. "I'll pass thank you!"

Remus snorted, sitting down next to Sirius and giving the man another punch in the arm.

"No, that's not at all what I thought," Remus said dryly, rolling his eyes at what Sirius thought of. This wasn't some cheesy movie Lily let Sirius watch after all, but real life.

"Then what?" Sirius asked, looking over to the werewolf next to him. It was nice to be with his old pal again, messing around like they had done in their school days.

"Oh just you walking up to me like a normal person is all, like I mentioned before," he said, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. "I really missed this, you know."

"Yeah, I did too," Sirius said with a soft smile. It eased the ache he had after meeting with his godson and he could feel himself return somewhat to how he was before.

He still felt like a puzzle with some pieces missing, but he didn't mind. He had his godson and Remus, and this helped ease the ache a little. The Takahashis also helped with this ache and he couldn't help but thank them in his mind again. They had sheltered his pup, had helped him out as well and he'd be forever grateful for this.

"So how have you been doing? Still chasing skirt?" Remus joked half-heartedly, old memories assaulting him.

"Nah, been recovering from my time in Azkaban and that usually doesn't leave time for the females, you know," Sirius chuckled, remembering how he was such a fickle little bachelor at Hogwarts and even after. He hadn't changed all that much but he didn't have the heart to romance some woman at the moment. Maybe in a couple of months but definitely not now.

"So how have you been doing if you haven't been razing hell with the ladies and their men?" Remus asked, now genuinely interested.

"Just been getting used to the Muggle way of life and driving," Sirius answered, watching a crow caw at them and take off into the dark sky.

"Y-you've been WHAT! Who in their right minds would let you drive?" Remus asked, completely bewildered at the prospects of a rogue Sirius driving in a metal vehicle capable of mowing down a small house! One of the very reasons why Sirius always stayed in the backseats whenever they rode in Lily's old car

"Hey, I resent that comment! And I didn't just take a car on a joyride or anything, but I was actually forced to take the classes, without magic no less," Sirius grumbled out the last part, he remembered the triumphant look on Sensaina's face when she had told him this. She had done it without magic and so had her husband and Tori, she had reasoned with him. But he would bet that Kyodaina had cheated, if only by a little bit.

"And who forced you? Your mum certainly couldn't have since she's been dead for awhile!" Remus snorted, he imagined a grumpy Sirius going through the classes the Muggle way and it definitely tickled his funny bone.

"The person who helped me out of Azkaban forced me, him and his evil wife," Sirius mumbled remembering how Kyodaina had laughed when he had accidentally ran over the fake dog on the first practical test. He still felt guilty for that and Kyodaina always brought it up when they had an argument that wasn't going his way.

"Who _did_ help you out of there, Sirius?" Remus asked. He never did read who let out Black from his imprisonment. Surprisingly, the Daily Prophet hadn't said who or what had happened at the trial, just that Sirius was innocent and the day he was released on. Nothing more.

"Uh...Remus before I tell you, you're going to have to have an open mind about this OK?"Sirius asked hesitantly, the Werewolf just gave him a look telling him to continue.

"You remember that article saying that Harry was found missing from his home at his relatives?" Sirius asked, Remus nodded, telling him to go on with it.

"Well, Harry was kinda taken from his home at the Dursley's," Sirius said, dropping what he knew as a huge bombshell on the now furious werewolf.

"WHAT! THE DAILY PROPHET NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT! WAS IT DEATHEATERS?" The infuriated wizard shouted, standing from his seat swiftly and grabbing onto Sirius's shoulders, shaking him as if this would get his answers quicker.

"G-Get a h-hold of yourself R-Remus!" Sirius shouted right back, the shaking jarring him as he tried to unclench the fingers around his arms. If Remus didn't stop then he'd stun him and wait until he was calm enough to talk again.

"NO, FIRST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS MY CUB!" Remus roared, he continued to hold onto Sirius with an iron grip, his mind going a million miles an hour as he went over the many situations that would involve Harry being kidnapped from his home.

"Only once you've fucking calmed down!" Sirius growled, giving up on his arms and bringing his leg up to forcefully kick the hysterical man onto the ground, his wand at his friend's throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sirius? Let me up," Remus rumbled, he struggled to get back onto his feet and quite possibly run after his cub.

"I'm holding you down so you can calm down from your freaking out! Remus this happened a year ago and nothing you do now is going to change that," Sirius said, holding his wand firmly to the distressed wizard's throat and trying to keep calm at the sight of his friends eyes turning gold from their regular brown and the darkening of his pupil.

"What?" Remus asked, his eyes widening and becoming still as he stared at his friend in shock.

"Yes and Harry didn't actually get kidnapped, I admit that was a stumble on my part but in actuality he was kinda rescued," Sirius explained, he slowly got up from pinning down his friend, glad that he thought to meet at night and in a deserted place.

He had no idea what the Aurors would have done with a panicking werewolf and a wizard pulling out his wand to subdue him in a park full of witnesses. Whatever it would have been, it wouldn't have been pretty. He held out his hand to Remus and pulled up the pensive wizard. They both sat down, Sirius looking to Remus, curious to know how Remus was taking what he had said.

"So...the Daily Prophet was both right and wrong?" Remus asked, looking to Sirius, distressed at what he had put together.

"How?" Sirius questioned, wondering what his brown-haired friend was asking since it didn't make sense to him at all.

"The Daily Prophet said that Harry was missing and that Harry wasn't raised at all for what he should have been. When I read that, I instantly went to Hogwarts to find out more but Dumbledore wasn't there so I stayed until he came back. Once he did, I asked him if the Prophet was telling the truth at all. He told me that yes, Harry was missing but that was all. But what you've just told me makes it sound like the Prophet was right in how Harry was treated but not that he was missing, just taken away by someone," Remus said mumbling out the whole story under his breath, his eyes downcast, looking to the ground as he crushed a leaf under his well-worn shoe.

"That's the whole of it, but did Dumbledore really tell you that?" Sirius asked, he happily badmouthed the ancient wizard in his head, spitting out a bunch of old Black swears he had heard around his old home. The old goat struck again, not telling the whole truth, just enough to get by.

"Yeah, he did. Sirius, who did take Harry, do you know?" Remus asked, wondering why Dumbledore would lie to him about the welfare of his cub.

"Uh, before I tell you, do I have to tie you up to stop you from taking off my arms?" Sirius asked, the simple joke breaking the hard atmosphere as Remus shook his head.

"No, I'm under control. Though if I try to take off any of your body parts you're free to tie me up, but only then," Remus laughed, he mentally prepared himself for whatever the animagus was going to tell him. More shell shocking information and he was certain he was going to phase, full moon or not.

"OK...well the person, more like child-"

"Explain," Remus cut in, staring down at the affronted Black.

"I'm going to, so hold your horses Remy. As I was saying, the child that helped Harry escape-no Remus not yet- is called Yukari," Sirius paused here to answer the obvious question on Remus's tongue.

"So the child is a girl right?" he asked, receiving a nod, "and how does this girl save Harry? In the papers, it only mentioned..some type of...animal. Are you telling me that this Yukari is an animal? Or a Were?"

"Haha! No, she's not a Were, though she can turn into an animal at will and no she's not an animagus either. Too young since the girl's only six," Sirius said, answering the rapid fire questions Remus shot at him.

"So how could she have gotten Harry out of the house when all the relatives saw was a huge animal?" Remus asked, frustrated that he wasn't getting what Sirius was saying. If Yukari wasn't a Were or an animagus how could she be an animal?

"She's a Kitsune," Sirius answered simply, Remus turned sharply to look at him disbelievingly.

"You sure of that Sirius? Because if you're not serious then I'm going to take away one of your arms," Remus deadpanned, wondering if he should start on taking off one of his friend's arms.

"I'm always Sirius!" said man snorted, making Remus roll his eyes. He had certainly walked into that old joke.

"So you're saying that Kitsunes are real?" Remus asked, wondering if anything wasn't possible in the magical world he lived in. Atlantis could be real, run by giant squids for all he knew and that's where the entire world's fishstick supply came from.

"Yup, and her family's kinda taking care of Harry since I can't and I really don't think the ministry is going to leave the famous Boy-Who-Lived in a Muggle home after the fabulous stumble Dumbledore made," Sirius said, giving out a sigh at this.

"Have you visited Harry?" Remus asked absorbing the new information quickly. It didn't really bother him that much. And if Sirius has been visiting Harry then maybe he could visit Harry too.

"Yeah, he's a great kid Moony. Looks just like James and he has Lily eyes, but he's all his own kid," Sirius said. The two continued to talk well into the night until the sun came out. The past pranksters left the desolate park intent on contacting the other soon.

* * *

><p>AN: I loved writing this chapter what with all the fluffyness running amok on these page kesekesekesekese. Thanks for all of u for favoriting, reviewing, watching this story and my self. It makes me feel all awesome inside! Also i'd like to ask any of u guys if u'd like to see harry and yukari in first year like most other stories or they'd go to hogwarts later when their more older. i'm really uncertain for this part of the story and would like to hear ur guy's opinions :3

Japanese (and one German) words and their meanings:

1)Kitsune no masuku wa, shitsuno sareru koto wa arimasen: foxes masks are never let down

2)Eh, Ittai nani ga :Eh, what the hell

3)Imoto: Little sister

4)Ohreule: Horned owl in german. Not very original .


	8. Of Dreams and Cake

~Chapter eight~

~Of Dreams and Cake~

_He lay on the ground, his heavy breathing making the tall fronds in front of him bend ever so slightly. His mind was skittering back and forth like a caged rat as he heard the loud hiss of the bigger predator he was avoiding. He slithered farther away from the dull roar, a tree falling to the ground with a crash; he edged away faster not wanting to be cornered by the large beast. He twisted himself up the highest tree he could find as he hid among its large broad leaves and stuck out his snout and tongue to taste the air around him. A ferocious rumble sounded a little way off from his hiding spot and he tightened his hold around the tree to see two black tails crushing a tower of trees and a scaled tail bringing even more trees down, cracking a large boulder in its wake._

_His wings fluttered around him anxiously as a familiar smell reached his tongue and he growled low in his throat as a yip sounded clear through the tense air, marking it as a sound of someone wounded. In fast motion, two large figures broke through his small clearing of trees to show a large, black fox and a mammoth of a white snake. The two animals danced around the other as one made a bite for the neck and the other spewed violent, crimson flames at the twisting form of the snake. He watched the aggressive struggle in the sanctuary of the leaves as his wings were dark enough to look like shadows. The battle continued to escalate with even more flames falling on the serpent. The midnight streak that was the two-tailed fox made another move to smash the large serpent onto the ground but the move was turned against it as the snake coiled its lower body around the vixen's, its long fangs aiming for her jugular._

_His eyes narrowed at this and he uncurled himself off the bough he was on, shooting of from his hiding place and ramming his head on the opened jaw of the ivory snake shutting it down with a clamp. He opened up his own fanged mouth, his teeth slipping smoothly into the other snakes flesh, making it cry out in pain. The two snakes entangled and disentangled, their movements growing more savage and the swift strikes of one and the other made them grow tired as well as making the floor a dirty scarlet. He heaved himself off the scarcely moving snake and made his way to the cool shade to catch a breather. He was so close but was soon heaved away by the grip of the ragged fox. He glanced to the spot where the white snake once lay, a feeling of dread creeping up his form. The large snake was gone from its spot on the ground and was now gaining on them, albeit slower than it would have at full capacity._

_He wrapped himself around the galloping vixens' neck, his long tail felling numerous trees to stop the colorless snake. It leaped over the trees as if it had legs, trying to close the distance between itself and them, hissing at them to show its displeasure at slithering after its prey. They made it to a small cave in a tall mountain, pushing boulders to the edge of the cave, ready to push them off the edge and onto the rampaging snake when it appeared. They hid themselves in the far recess of the cave, their frightened forms slightly relaxed as they licked their wounds which weren't life threatening at the moment. _

_A chilling cackle sounded, as a large form blocked out the light that came into the cave the white snake had found them. The laughter grew louder as the snake inched its way to them, making them edge deeper into the small niche that showed the end of the cave, no escape route. Gargantuan red eyes stared at the two of them, the snake's lips curved up into what could be thought of as a smirk as it let out another round of hiss like cackles._

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA** _!"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up panting, holding onto his chest as his heart beat severely against his ribcage like a frightened bird. He closed his eyes to calm himself down with some light meditation only for the acid green to flash against his eyelids making him cringe at the bright color. He looked at the red numbers on his clock to see he had woken up at four in the morning, much too early in his opinion. He gave out a long sigh as he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with the odd dream still in his head. The cackles the white snake had uttered were firmly wrapped around his mind, like the great snake was intent on staying in his mind and wasn't letting go anytime soon.<p>

He had had similar dreams dealing with the same laugh. The large, red eyes he had been accustomed to because of the Kitsunes that lived in and around the Kitsune Shinju, but what set him on edge was always the bright green that was so similar to his own eyes. The light always sent a shiver down his spine making him want to hide and never come out like he had done in the dream. He changed quickly, brushing his teeth and he combed a wet hand through his messy hair. It had grown long enough to be tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and his bangs had grown to frame his face, one long lock tickling his nose if he bent over. He gave the mirror a grin, remembering the days when he was much smaller and had nothing to really smile about.

He sprinted for the dojo and he went through the memorized steps that would further develop into the more complicated fighting styles. He picked up a wooden katana and he went through the motions that would stun or shear off anything of importance on an opponent. He did this for awhile, then he leaned against the wooden walls of the dojo, breathing in deeply and sat down to meditate, hoping the exercise had driven off the horrendous dream. He sat there delving deeper into his mind, discarding the dream to focus on the meditation.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out...

"Harry...Harry...Harry...HARRY!" a voice shouted in his ear, making him start and dart up to hit something hard.

"Ow, OK, I get that you don't like getting yelled at but that doesn't mean you get to hit me, Harry!" an indignant Yukari whined, rubbing a red spot on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Yukari!" he said regretfully, moving her hand to get a good look at the injury. It didn't look bad, only really red and was probably going to bruise if left untreated.

"I'm going to have to use Okaa-san's cream aren't I?" Yukari asked, looking at the spot on her forehead making her go cross eyed.

"Pretty much, why'd you shout at me again? I was meditating you know," He asked, standing up to stretch out his tender limbs.

"Because Okaa-san wanted to get you for breakfast but when I tried to find you, you weren't in your room so I came here and voila you're on the floor and drooling up a puddle!" she said with a grin, crossing her legs on the floor.

"I don't drool! I must've just dozed off during my meditation is all," he said, chagrined at the thought of himself drooling. He wasn't a baby!

"Sure Harry, anyway drool aside, breakfast is getting cold and I'd rather it be warm," and with that, Yukari stood from the floor and exited the dojo with Harry behind her.

"So why up so early Harry?" Yukari asked, walking past a portrait of a sneering troll. Disgusting things really but their skin was good for armor as it repelled off just about anything that disturbed it with spells and brute force.

"Ah, I can't wake up early without getting interrogated?" he asked, skimming around the subject. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares beside Sensaina-sama and the Kitsune next to him. He still didn't feel like discussing the dream so close to when he had it as it was still fresh in his mind.

"Another dream?" she asked, rolling her eyes as Harry gave her a surprised look. "You never wake up early except for a dream, Harry."

"I'm that easy to read?" Harry asked, turning a corner and scuffing the carpet with the tip of his shoe.

"No, you're just easy to read by the people that know you well enough," Yukari hummed, stopping in front of a door. "Okaa-san had the food brought up to the sitting room. She even helped, though not much since the cooks pushed her out."

"They really don't want Sensaina-sama to take their jobs," Harry said chuckling, as Yukari opened the door. They sat on a cushion, breaking out the chopsticks from their paper prisons and digging right in.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Looks like the two of you are hungry," Sensaina playfully mused. She took a cushion and dug into her food like the two children, though with a lot more grace than them. "You know that Tori-san and you two are going to meet Sirius and Remus at Sirius's apartment?"

"Really?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his Cherry Coke. Sirius had stayed at his original apartment ever since the first time he met him and he'd gone to the apartment once or twice for their visits.

"Why's Lupin there?" Yukari asked, her voice nonchalant but her hands on her chopsticks tightened ever so slightly.

Harry snorted softly under his breath at the angry vixen. She had never really got along with the werewolf since the moment she met him, but they were willing to tolerate the other for Harry. Otherwise they'd ignore the other until they went home or one left.

"I don't know musume(1), if you want to know, you're going to have to ask them yourself," Sensaina-sama said, tutting softly at her daughter's slightly peeved behavior. Whatever the man had done, she really wanted to know.

"I guess," and with that last comment, they all ate in silence until every last morsel of their food was eaten.

"Sensaina-sama, when are we going to the mundane world?" Harry asked, stacking his plate with the rest, one on top of the other.

"Around noon, so that means you can prepare anything you'd like to take with you or just fit in some extra training," Sensaina-sama said. She clapped her hands and the plates disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Thanks for the meal!" they both shouted, zipping out of the room and down to the dojo, racing the other like they always did.

"Yareyare(2). They sure are a handful," Sensaina said with a smile to the empty room. But they were her handful.

* * *

><p>"So, are we ready to go yet, Tori-san?" Yukari asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She ignored the fact that Lupin was going to be there; but she always liked going to the mundane world. So many new toys to play with...<p>

"Not yet gaki(3)! I'm putting the portal on the way every other Kitsune uses it, first time for Harry though so I just wanted to say what you have to do before you go into the portal," Tori-san said with a pout, the two kits face-palming at what she said.

"Can I just say it Tori-san?" Yukari asked pleadingly. Tori-san always took a bit longer when she went into lecture mode. It was perfectly okay in lessons, but otherwise it dragged down the time and she really wanted to see if she had enough money to get that paintball gun she saw in one shop.

"Fine gaki," Tori-san mumbled, crossing her arms. Really, was she that bad?

"K, when using a portal with no restrictions, all you have to do before sticking your hand in is to repeat the place where we'll be going in your head and imagine the location," Yukari said to Harry as he nodded. So just memorize...wait a minute.

"But I don't know where we're going," he said, wondering what would happen if he didn't think of a location. Being stranded somewhere didn't seem like a good thing in his mind.

"We're going to the alley where we were the first time we met Black-san," Tori-san interjected, giving her explanation to Harry. He nodded, thinking of the alley and trying to keep it at the front of his mind.

"Is that it?" he asked to Yukari who nodded.

"Yep, just don't dive into the portal when you don't have the place in your mind. Otherwise you'll be fine," Yukari said and they stationed themselves around the purple strip of energy.

He breathed in a deep breath as he continued to think of the alley; its smell, the shape, the look of the alley and the road you could see at the entrance. He opened his eyes with a snap as he pushed one nervous hand into the violet. It consumed his hand and then pulled him forward, making him see nothing but purple flames.

* * *

><p>Harry landed in a heap, the breath knocked out of him as he pushed himself off the ground. He looked around and smirked when he saw the alleyway from the first time he came. He looked around to find Tori-san andor Yukari, only to see the empty alley. Well, until a burst of purple cyclone came out a few feet from him and out popped Yukari. So that's how it looked when they came out of the portal.

Weird.

He waited with Yukari counting the cars going by before Tori-san finally came out of her own purple tornado.

"Sorry if I'm a little late, I really have no idea how that happened," Tori-san said with a frown, trying to fix her crazed ponytail which was now at the side of her head. "Well since we have everyone here, let's go!"

They walked down the street, Yukari and Harry continuing their counting game, though they had now switched to how many people were on their phones talking or texting. Texting so far was going way past talking. He wondered if he could get a phone before shaking that out of his head. What use would a phone fill? He looked down the opposite side of the street to see the old bakery with the kind faced women to see it was closed at the moment.

"Too bad the bakery is closed, I could do with a doughnut," Yukari said, licking her lips. No matter how she dictated the chefs in the kitchens, they just couldn't match what the women made.

"You _just_ ate Yukari, don't tell me you're planning on gorging yourself till you explode," Tori-san teased, ruffling Yukari's hair.

"So? It's not like I'm going to eat the whole shop! Just one measly doughnut," Yukari grumbled, trying to fix her mussed up hair. It had grown to her shoulder blades and she had become accustomed to tying it back to keep it out of her face.

"Whatever Yukari, you know you want to," Harry teased, joining in ganging up on the flushed Kitsune. He snickered as Tori-san mussed up her hair again but was silenced with a whack to his head.

"Bad Harry, you're supposed to take my side. I know you love that shop more than I do," Yukari complained, crossing a side walk and bypassing some joggers in bright tracksuits.

"Says you," he scoffed as his stomach gave out a grumble.

"Haha, see your stomach is saying that it wants some pastries as much as I do," Yukari said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "See, if you'd only listen to your stomach then you wouldn't have gotten smacked."

"Sure Yukari," he said, rolling his eyes and he looked over to the intersection where they were going to take a right and then they'd be close enough to Sirius's apartment.

He sped up in his stride, making Yukari's arm fall to her side and gave her a smirk as he took off to the intersection. Yukari gave out a bark of laughter before gaining on him and they soon stood by the lamppost, not even breathing heavily. Tori-san just calmly walked up to the intersection and gave both a pat to their heads.

"If you guys take off like that again, then I'm going to have to get leashes for the both of you," she cautioned, pressing the button to let them walk. They took a step back from Tori-san as she said this, not really wanting to go out in public with someone tugging on a leash around their necks.

They continued their walk to Harry's godfather's place, intent on not irritating their sensei anymore. Yukari gave out a yawn and tugged up her zipper as a light breeze came by and Harry hummed a small tune as they crossed the street to Sirius's only to stop at a small pop. They all stared at the place the pop came from, ready to decapitate it if it proved to be a threat, only to see a dishevelled Remus. Harry smiled, walked over and gave the man a hug which Remus returned.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Remus asked, inhaling the scent of his adopted little cub. He hadn't seen him for a couple months and only now did he have enough time for this special occasion.

"Great Remus! I thought you'd be in Sirius's apartment by now," Harry said, the two Kitsunes walked over to shake hands with the wizard.

"Nice to see you two again," Remus said cheerfully, looking specifically at Tori-san. Harry rolled his eyes. Why Yukari and Remus didn't like each other, he'd never know the reason.

"You too Lupin-san," Tori-san said for the both of them. They walked up the stairs to the upper story that was Sirius's apartment.

Harry knocked on the door to once again be engulfed in a hug by the dark haired wizard they had come to see.

"Hey kiddo! Come on in you guys, the party's about to start!" Sirius said with a grin as he gave Yukari a look. 'Party?' she mouthed to him and he just shrugged to the best of his ability.

"What party-" Tori-san asked, before her eyes widened at the color that was splattered around the animagus's apartment.

It looked like someone had had too much sugar and too much time on their hands as streamers spiralled over and across the ceiling in weird patterns. On the wall, there was a huge moving poster of Harry and a black dog with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' blazed on the top that continued to change color. A table was on the side near the small kitchen decked out with a large cake with the same words as the poster and bottles of soda with different chips. Small fireworks tumbled in the air, surprisingly not setting fire to the streamers or anything in the apartment and changing their shape from pinwheels to roaring dragons.

"TA-DA!" Sirius shouted with a mad grin, giving out jazz hands to Harry's amusement. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"But my birthday isn't today, it's in a week," Harry protested, Yukari made a snatch for a firework only for it to escape from her hands as it turned into a snake and hissed in Remus's face.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't think I'd see you in a week so I decided to go full out on this before-your-birthday-party," Sirius explained as he moved towards the cake. "So come on, let's party!"

Harry gave out a laugh as Yukari whooped, pulling the scarred boy along, as Sirius said to 'Party'.

* * *

><p>Harry wiped off the cake on his face with a napkin as Yukari and Sirius were holding their stomachs laughing.<p>

"Haha very funny guys," he said with sarcasm, trying to wipe off the cake without getting it in his eyes. "So who pushed me?"

"Not one of us, we swear," they said through their snickers. He raised an eyebrow at this obvious lie and then turned around to see a whistling Tori-san.

"Tori-san? Really?" he whined, not liking the sticky cake on his face. It also absolutely ruined the chances for them to eat the cake with the face impression in it.

"With all the pranks you pulled, including the coloring of my room, I guessed you deserved it. For all the poor people that were the butt of your jokes," she said solemnly, only breaking by the large smile on her face.

Harry pouted as he finally got the last of the cake off his face and took a brownie and gave it a munch, sitting down to the now calmed down hyenas.

"You know Harry, I also wanted to ask you something," Sirius said, waving his wand for a small bag of chips. He opened them with a pop and threw a dorito into his mouth.

"Ask away, Padfoot," he said, finishing the brownie. He loved the ones with the sugary white powder on it and felt like getting more.

"Well you know where Remus and I went for schooling right?" Sirius asked, offering him some chips. Yukari stood up from her seat and went to the table laden down with snacks. An eager smile on her face. She could a see a Sprite with her name on it.

"Hogwarts right?" he asked, not entirely sure of the funny name. He shook his head at the chips and Sirius popped another into his mouth.

"Yep, I was wondering if you felt like attending," Sirius said as Yukari came back with her green soda in her hands. Yukari looked to Sirius then to Harry with a confused expression.

"Sirius, I thought only people that have been accepted can go to Hogwarts?" she asked, taking a sip of the bubbly soda.

"Harry does have a letter," Sirius said, emptying the last of the chips and pulling a face at the now empty bag.

"Really? Where is it?" Harry asked, taking the empty Doritos bag and crumpling it to throw it into the nearby trashcan.

"In my room, I'll go get it," Sirius said, standing from his seat to go to his room.

"Harry, do you really want to go to Hogwarts?" Yukari questioned, her eyes following the retreating back of the Black.

"Erm, yeah it sounds like a good idea. It's supposed to be the best magic school around according to Sirius and Remy," Harry said, thinking over Yukari's words. Sure being at Hogwarts would isolate him from his place at the Kitsune Shinju, but he really wanted to further his education in magic. The library back home could only do so much...

"Anyway, why do you ask Yukari? You going to be lonely with me gone?" Harry joked, nudging the Kitsune with his elbow.

"Well of course you baka!" Yukari protested, her face coloring at Harry's teasing. "You're my friend so of course I'd be lonely without you, who'd help me place more hair dye in Kazen(4)'s things! Or plunder the kitchens late at night so we can stay up and re-enact past demon wars and stuff." Yukari ended her little rant in a whine, her face burning. She had said a lot more than she would have liked.

"Well if that's the case we can do all that at Hogwarts too, you can come as a student with me. And if you're not accepted we can sneak you in via your first stage transformation," he said, trying to calm the slighted Kitsune. He gave her a big grin which she returned, though a little sloppily.

"Fine."

"Aha!" An exclamation sounded from the hall interrupting the two kids' conversation, a triumphant Sirius strode up to them with a letter in his hand. "Found it."

"Obviously," Yukari deadpanned at Black, her little rant hopefully forgotten and pushed down in the edges of her mind.

"What? Is your room that cluttered Black-san?" Tori-san questioned, plopping herself down in the love seat.

"N-No," Sirius stuttered, his face red and his eyes never settling in one place making them laugh at his obvious expression. "Well before you guys continue to rip on me can Harry at least read his Hogwarts letter when you do it?"

Sirius handed the heavy parchment to him making him raise an eyebrow. Whoa, heavy paper he could understand, but parchment? Didn't they use paper like everyone else?

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st .

Yours sincerely

**Minerva McGonagall,**

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"So I really have been accepted? Why did this McGonagall-san send this to you if it's addressed to me Sirius?" Harry asked, folding the letter.

"Because no one can get a hold of you when you're at the Kitsune Shinju, so she went to the next best thing since everyone in the Wizarding world thinks we secretly meet," Sirius whispered conspiratorially, biting into a brownie with relish.

"Hmm, what does it mean when it says 'we await your owl'? I don't own an owl." Harry asked, Yukari snatched the folded parchment to look over herself.

"In the Wizarding world Harry, we send letters by owl," Remus explained, sitting on a plastic folding chair with a butterbeer in hand.

"Weird," Yukari remarked, looking over the letter and wondering why any wizard would send their letters by owl. They weren't the smartest birds out there, though many people thought differently.

"What, like Kudakitsunes are normal?" Harry asked, making Yukari give out a snort.

"True," she said, giving back the letter with a sigh.

"Hey Sirius, I was wondering if Yukari could maybe come to Hogwarts too?" he asked, looking up to his godfather with a hopeful expression. "Come on, we'd be the next Marauders if she could go!"

"We'll I'd let you if I could, but remember Harry, I don't run Hogwarts no matter how much the kids in our day thought we did," Sirius said with a narcissistic smirk(5), before a bag of chips smacked him in the face.

"Get off your high and mighty horse Paddy, you didn't run the school, remember. The MAURADERS did, get that through your thick skull you prat," Remus joked, dodging the same bag he had thrown to Sirius.

"Shut it you arse," Sirius said dryly, hiding behind the love seat Tori-san was occupying.

Remus only gave a snort of laughter before chucking a larger bag of Lays at Sirius. It missed Sirius and instead smacked Tori-san in the face. The room grew still as Tori-san looked at the scared werewolf with a raised eyebrow before she picked up the bag and sliced it down its front.

"You sooo asked for it Lupin-san," Tori-san playfully growled out, Harry and Yukari slowly backed up into the kitchen not wanting to get hit by the crossfire of the impending battle of the snacks.

They ducked into the kitchen quickly, a blazing chip barely missing them. Tori-san had brought out the Kitsune-bi and was setting fire to the snacks for ammo. Great.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have to wait it out until they stop throwing food aren't we?" Harry asked to Yukari, putting a large steel pot on his head as a mock helmet.

"Oh yeah," Yukari muttered, also getting a large pot/helmet and a saucepan to deflect any wayward food that came their way.

Harry would have liked more time with the brownies but...ooh there was one now, hitting the wall with a smack and bleeding out chocolate all over the once white wall.

The poor, poor snacks.

Oh well.

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm only borrowing them and playing with them like the puppets they are! The only things that I _do_ own are my own Oc's and the plot of this story, so hands of kk? Thanks for all the reviews, story and Author alerts that you guys bestow on me. I am extremely humbled at the thought that so many people are reading my story and looking at my profile.

I mean really, you guys! I have had a total of _**4,189** _Hits and **_1,484_ **Visitors! And from so many different countries than my own! Thanks you guys! XD Also sorry for the slow updates, school is taking up my time and my Beta, the wonderful Mooncinder, was stalled by her work.

Nevertheless i'll keep writing this story and i hope you all can drop a comment or reivew so i can see were my story stands in your opinion.

* * *

><p>Japanese Words and Their Meanings:<p>

1) Musume: Daughter

2) Yareyare: geez

3) Gaki: brat

4) Kazen: Volcano

5) Haha, for any of you guys that watch/read Hetalia I'd imagine that Sirius's smile right here would greatly resemble France's own saucy little smirk :P


	9. Explanation's and Wizard Concerns

Chapter Nine

~Explanation's and Wizard Concerns~

The two kits were found hiding out in the kitchen, their tired hands clutching loosely onto some frying pans and their heads resting on the cold floor. This was the scene that Sirius, Remus, and Tori walked into after their food fight of epic proportions. Sirius let out a long whistle as he picked up a heavy black pan from Yukari's grasp; he hefted it into both of his palms, amazed that such a small girl could even pick it up.

"Looks like they broke into your alcohol cabinet Sirius and had themselves a wild party," Remus joked, he pulled off Harry's mock helmet from his shaggy head of hair and picked up the ten year old into his arms.

"Like they'd know where to find it Remy. I mean really, why would I put my precious liquors somewhere someone could easily pillage them?" Sirius said in mock astonishment that Remus would ever suggest a thing. "I learned my lesson after a certain werewolf did just that which lead to many unspeakable things."

"That was a one time thing Sirius," Remus hissed to the dog animagus. He clearly remembered that night -even through his drunk infused daze- and he certainly didn't want to repeat it.

"You guys are both acting like idiots," Tori scoffed, breezing past Sirius. She picked up the girl she considered as a sister into her arms and made her way to the living room, the two wizards following behind her.

Tori laid Yukari down on one of the couches and took a nearby seat to rest. That food fight was really something. True it wasn't an _actual_ fight, but that didn't mean that she hadn't used any tactics that the Kitsunes used for battle. The wizards hadn't kept anything back, the two had devised plans that would have made Kyodaina-sama proud, and even want to join in. Either way, the end result left the three of them smeared with food they couldn't name and wanting to take a nice snooze.

Another sleeping form was laid down on one of the couches and Harry, as soon as he was let down, clutched onto a pillow and snuggled in closer. How cute!

"So, do you think Dumbledore will let Yukari into Hogwarts with Harry?" Remus questioned. He had overheard Harry's and Yukari's discussion concerning Harry's admittance into Hogwarts and he wondered if they'd be allowed to be together.

"Dunno really, though if he doesn't let her in I think that Harry will do something rash to get her in," Tori said. She knew that the two children stuck to each other and if one was to be separated from the other, then the other one was going to go whether they let them to or not.

"Well then, were going to have to convince old Dumby that he should let in a new foreign student then," Sirius said, he looked to Remus pointedly. "I think that we should take out old Moony and Padfoot to think up some plans of action on this Remus."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to be here for this?" Tori drawled. She really didn't want to be involved in trying to force an age old wizard into seeing things their way. She also knew that with **The Marauders** they'd probably do something completely crazy. Like light Hogwarts on fire or something.

"No."

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to make something to eat since I didn't snag any food before we started launching it," Tori said, She rose from her seat and skipped to the kitchen, a nice sandwich on her mind and soon to be in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Tori gave her drink a last sip and set it on the counter. Her eyes looked over to the two men that were hunched over the table, pieces of paper littered the oaken table and various sketches were slashed out on them. She had to hand it to the wizards. They certainly knew their stuff. From what she could gleam from her seat in the kitchen, they were simple yet complicated plans that could work with the right means of course.<p>

Too bad she'd have to put a damper on their plans.

Tori put away her dishes and walked over to the two wizards. She hummed in approval at the plan that they were currently working on.

"You know if you slipped that in _before_ you dumped that on him, that would work a lot better than what you had before," Tori supplied helpfully, Sirius gave out a gasp at what she had proclaimed and gave out his strange bark-like laughter that often set her on edge at the fact that it sounded so..._dog_ like.

"That would totally work!" Sirius exclaimed in joy. If they did that then they could cut their time in half!

Tori giggled at Sirius's childish behavior and scooted next to the still sleeping Yukari. She pushed the girl's black hair away from her face and behind her shoulders. Wouldn't want her to choke on her own hair, which wasn't one of the weirdest ways to wake up. She had experienced most of these experiences; they mostly came from the little Kitsune next to her and the green eyed jackal that was Harry. She gave a sigh as she looked to the peaceful Harry on the leather couch across from her. She'd miss him if he ever did leave the Shinju Kitsune. That brought up the topic that she wanted to bring up with Sirius and Remus, something that would definitely rile them up.

"How do you guys know that Kyodaina-sama and Sensaina-sama will let you guys sneak in their daughter and heir?" Tori questioned to the now still wizards.

"Why wouldn't they let us?" Sirius asked, looking up from his work in shock that Kyodaina and Sensaina would ever halt their plans. Really, Yukari wanted to go so why wouldn't they allow them to help out their daughter?

"Sirius, did you know that Kitsunes don't need magic?" Tori stated. She stared at the two men and they stared back, her eyes unnerving them.

They looked to have hardened from their usual cheerful tawny to a more serious, darker brown.

* * *

><p>There was no word to describe the Wizarding world beside the most obvious. Chaos. Not the type of chaos that made you stop, stare and then freak out. It was more the you're-secretly-panicking-for-this-and-this-reason-but-you-look-calm. This facade of calmpanic first slowly descended on the Wizarding world when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was found missing.

Then when Aurors looked deeper into the Harry Potter scandal, they found traces of abuse in the house of their savior and they were astounded at this fact.

The Aurors had taken the family into custody. After the Wizengamot had questioned the Uncle under veritaserum and then forcefully extracted his memories from his think skull, he had been sent to Muggle prison for life, his wife had gone straight to a femal prison for a couple of years, the son to juvie until he could be rehabilitated into the norm of society and the aunt was under scrutinisation for what, the Muggle community would never know.

The Wizarding world was horrified at the environment that the Boy-Who-Lived had lived in. After successfully ruining the Dursley name, the Aurors gave their all in tracking down their missing savior.

-3-

Unfortunately their all gave them nothing.

The Aurors could find nothing that could help them track down young Harry, their only clues being the magic-infused walls, and the fallen wards that once surrounded the Durselys' home.

The Aurors tried their luck with the now magical walls in the Dursley home. The magic was foreign, not like the magicals own tamed magic. No, this magic that was ingrained in the walls, ingrained as if they were there from the time the house was constructed, was wild and in uproar because of the magicals' poking and prodding at it. The magic would fling itself deeper and deeper into the wood and drywall trying to get away from the annoying wizards. It would lash out when the magicals would dig into it deeper, leaving scars and slashes on the magical that dare mess with it.

Soon, the magicals gave up in their effort to look into the magical walls and left them be. They chalked it up to someone, a rogue wizard most likely, coming in the dead of night and leaving hazardous ruins as a prank to the muggles. In later years the Dursely home would be uninhabitable as a series of dark events would spring up when someone would enter with an unfavorable attitude. It became almost a game for the younger generation to dare younger, more gullible kids to sleep the night. Nothing would harm the children when they stayed though, and the older kids that had dared the children into staying would come thinking it'd be safe to go in only to be attacked.

The Aurors then moved onto the fallen wards.

They found the purpose of the wards to be to deter of hostile outside forces, magical or Muggle, and for protection. These wards were suspiciously keyed up to one main source that had many of the lower classes of wizards on edge and the one's with more malicious intent grin. The Aurors tracked down the main source to find it located in the headmaster's office. The number of questions that arose from that meeting was something that the people that were able to participate in this would remember. Whether it'd be from wonderment or fear.

The headmaster was put under questioning and the old wizard only told the Aurors that he had been keeping tabs on the Boy-Who-Lived and only knew that the boy had left, and wasn't going to come back anytime soon. He had no idea where the boy was and was hoping that the boy would turn up after receiving his letter for Hogwarts and would soon be in the Wizarding world.

Oh the shock they'd receive...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't need magic?" Sirius questioned, the utter idea that a clearly magical creatur-er- being didn't need magic at all was odd to him.<p>

"That doesn't make any sense at all though, Kitsunes' have incorporated a lot of magic into their society," Remus said with a furrowed brow. It really didn't make any sense to the werewolf. "You use it in your fighting styles, in how you raise your young and how you guys shift. How can you _not_ need magic?"

"Maybe I should rephrase what I said," Tori chuckled scratching at the back of her head. "I meant to say that Kitsunes don't need the _magicals_ brand of magic."

"What do you mean the magicals brand of magic? You can't possibly be saying that Kitsune's have another type of energy!" Sirius exclaimed. Really, Kitsunes had magic and Ki. That was already one too many abilities to the dog animagus and it one-upped the magical community yet again. Add another and he was one _sad_ grim(1).

"I mean that the way that magicals, you guys," Tori said, pointing to Remus and Sirius, "use magic is different than the way Kitsune's, us," Tori continued pointing to herself and Yukari, "use it."

"Tori, why are you explaining this to us like were some five year-olds?" Remus asked sighing into his palm. He didn't mind when Tori went into teacher mode to explain things, but when she started in on teacher mode like she was teaching her smaller kids, that's when it started grating on his nerves. She had even taken flash cards out one time! When that had happened, he had felt the need to bang his head on the wall.

"Because I classify Black-san as said five year-old," Tori said innocently; the only thing that ruined this was the sadistic smirk on her face.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted out in indignation before getting whacked in the back of the head by Remus.

"You dolt, if you had shouted any louder you'd have two very grumpy children that can use magic and set things on fire on our hands since I doubt you'd bother to quiet them down. I doubt you want your apartment to be set aflame now, would you?" Remus asked sarcastically to the now gloomy Black.

"No," Sirius said grumpily. He slouched in his seat edging away from the irritated werewolf. It was odd to him that Remus, who had no ounce of muscle on him, could hit with frightening accuracy and power. It left a helluva bruise afterwards too that he couldn't get rid of without the aid of Sensaina's ointment's and creams.

"Moving on from Sirius and his tiny, tiny mind," Remus mumbled, looking to Tori expectantly.

"Ah yes, _your_ magic and _our_ magic being different. Well, it's difficult to put into words but I'll try to explain as best as I can. Kitsune magic is wild and untamed before Kitsunes use it for whatever reason. We use it mostly for offensive or defensive uses such as for battle or Kyoten(2).We don't use it as excessively as magicals do -ah don't protest Sirius, it's true!- I mean really, I looked through some of your books.

Some of the spells are really useful, others...not so much."

"Name one spell that can be considered useless!" Sirius demanded. He looked to the older of the two Kitsunes with a challenging air around him. Remus stifled a snort at the look on his old friend's face. It reminded him of where Sirius' roots came from since he looked just as snotty as his dear old mother when she didn't get her way. Oh if Sirius ever heard of the comparison he'd have a kneazle.

"Okay then, please tell me what could possibly be the use of an Armour-Bewitching Charm, besides the most glaringly obvious Black-san, as entertainment," Tori commented with a grin. She slid her long, thin fingers through Yukari's hair, earning a small purr from the kit.

"Well,...um, erm," Sirius said sheepishly, his cheeks going a faint pink in his embarrassment. He really couldn't think of any use for that, and the only thing that he _could_ think of was already taken by Tori.

"Exactly my point. Magicals have gone a long way in creating inventive new spells but half of them are useless and the other half are spells to make the magicals lives easier. Kitsune magic is mostly applied to combat and warding as we are in hostile environment. We use Ki mostly to bend things from nature. One thing I taught Harry and Yukari is that Ki and Magic are two different entities, magic is made from the beings on earth whilst Ki is made _from_ the earth and is recycled once it has been used. In a way, that is how our magic and your magic are different.

We use it as something to be called upon when in need, but most magicals -not talking about either you or Black-san, Lupin-san- use it as a leisurely crutch, or worse still, a toy." Tori finished her speech to see the withdrawn faces of Remus and Sirius. She hadn't gone into too much detail in the differences in their magic but she had skimmed the basics. There was more but she didn't feel like boring them out of their minds.

"Wow, it does sound like Yukari doesn't need to go to Hogwarts," Sirius said in a long drawn-out sigh. He was disappointed in not being able to try out what he thought as the crème de la crème of his pranks. On the other hand, the comparison to the Kitsunes' brand of magic and their own was interesting to hear.

Apparently Remus thought so as well.

"The Kitsunes think very differently about the magic that both of our kinds use. They also seem to want to put a firm gap between them. Why so?" Remus questioned. This newer, _radically_ different side of things was interesting to him. He would have loved to delve more into the subject with Tori but his own interests were put on the back burner the moment Yukari gave a slight moan.

"Urmm...whut time is it?" The black haired Kitsune slurred.

Yukari moved her small, pale hand to push it through her hair only to find another, much larger hand in her hair. She pushed it away with a small growl in her throat. This made Tori giggle at the blatant animal characteristics Yukari was showing. Yukari always was such a grouch when she woke up. She would often bite the head off anyone that dare disturb her slumber.

"Ack! The light!" Yukari shouted. When she had removed Tori-san's hand from her head, she had also let in the _light._

"It **burns**!" Yukari moaned out pitifully. She moved her head away from the damned light and squished her face into the couch so as to not be hit by the foul apparition.

Her antics made the three adults in the room cut off their laughs to mere snickers as they watched Yukari try to breathe through the couch. They waited until she came up for some air which was inevitable since even the amazing things Kitsune's could do, they couldn't breather through a simple couch. When she did, they couldn't contain their belly laughs any longer.

"Shinseina garakuta(3)!" Yukari shouted out. She pulled her face from the couch with a twisted expression before gulping in large amounts of air like a fish that had been pulled out of its pond by curious children and then let back in.

"Yukari," Tori admonished her student, Although her tone was that of scolding, she was barely holding in her uproarious laughter. "Language."

"Never again," Yukari said dramatically. She ignored Tori-san's rebuking and glared at the open window instead. "Light you are evil making me almost suffocate myself. Evil."

"Oh yes, the light is downright heinous Yukari," Sirius chimed in, the late conversation forgotten to instead rib the younger Kitsune. Yukari only scowled at Sirius at his obvious cooing being sarcastic.

"Baka(4)," Yukari mumbled under her breath. She looked around the room to see that she had been moved from the kitchen to the living room.

As she looked around she also noticed Harry snoozing away. Yukari grinned in a very fox-like manner at Harry's momentary lapse of his guard. Harry wouldn't be sleeping long. She leaped from her spot on the couch and pounced on the now startled wizard and they went into a wrestling match. The three adults watched in mild amusement as the wrestling match carried them from Harry's couch, down to the floor with a thump and across the floor.

The two tweens barely even noticed the change, besides the curse from Harry who got the brunt of the hit to the floor, and they carried on with their odd match. Tori gave a little sigh; she had seen many of their little scuffles before, mostly out of friendly disagreements that couldn't _ever_ be ironed out by them talking. The two older wizards just looked on, Sirius wondering what was going on and Remus holding the same expression on his face as Tori. Yukari and Harry's little battle reminded him of the times Sirius and James would get into a row and so would decide to solve said row with a 'Contest of the manly'.

Oh Merlin, did they look ridiculous whenever their rows went public. Excellent blackmail material and all, but he found it better to stop them from ever getting into a 'Contest of the manly'. They watched until the two kits tired themselves out. They leaned on one another, their breaths coming out slow and labored.

"Are you two done?" Tori asked in a bored tone. The first couple of minutes of their scuffles were fun to watch since they sometimes got extremely inventive, but soon after they'd go into the basics of a fight. This one was just like one of those boring scuffles.

"Yes~," the two children said sweetly. They looked up to Tori-san with innocent expressions, but on the inside, they were trying to keep from laughing.

"What have we learned today?" Tori questioned the two kits in front of her. She used the same tone that she would use with her younger students and Sirius.

"Yukari is very scary when she's woken up so dump water on her, then run?"

"That it's fun to wake people up but not the other way around?"

"Not the response I was looking for but they're right nonetheless," Tori said with a smirk. They both found out those 'lessons' when one or the other got bored when the other one was asleep. The results were always hilarious.

"Tori-san, can we get something to eat? Both Harry and I didn't get to eat much before you three decided to have a food war," Yukari asked looking to her tutor, her stomach rumbling to show her point.

"Well fine, follow me and I'll fix you two up with something," Tori said with a smile. She could never resist the two of them both pulling the puppy dog eyes on her. The three walked off to the kitchen, too intent on filling their stomachs.

"...What just happened, Moony?" Sirius asked dryly. The whole wrestling match reminded him painfully of his own scuffles with the stag Marauder but the aftermath was eerily similar to what they'd do.

"I think we just caught a glimpse of what our new 'Marauders in training' do on a normal basis," Remus said with a laugh. Really, he never thought he'd be training his departed friend's child in the 'ways of the pranksters' but he eventually found himself doing this.

It was fun, but really the times he found Yukari and Harry sharing a look reminded him that these two new Marauders had a much more, _intriguing_ pranking style. He would love to know what ran through their minds when Sirius would recount their many past pranks.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," Kyodaina said sternly. He looked to the two wizards across from him with a slight frown.<p>

When Sirius and Remus had contacted him to discuss something, he didn't think that they'd bring up his musume(5) and her schooling. She hadn't even passed her Goka no kuroku natta 9-bi(6) exams yet, though she was in the process of starting them. Hogwarts sounded like an okay school for magicals but that was the problem.

Yukari wasn't a Magical, she was a demon. This would almost certainly raise problems if he let her go to Hogwarts, or any magical school.

"It's just a suggestion Kyodaina," Remus said placatingly. The werewolf slid down in his seat slightly at the intense stare he was receiving from the Zenko patriarch. If Remus counted Kyodaina as a part of his pack then he would be a dead ringer for Alpha just for that stare alone.

"Though wouldn't it be great for both Harry and Yukari to stick together for their schooling like they have been for the past couple of years?" Sirius offered. The animagus straightened up in his seat with a determined look on his face. "I think Yukari would appreciate staying with Harry, learning everything all young magicals learn."

"I've also been thinking of keeping Harry from Hogwarts as well as Yukari, Sirius and Remus," Kyodaina calmly stated. This statement of course brought huge reactions from the two wizards.

"WHAT? You can't do that Kyodaina!" Sirius shouted in outrage. He completely abandoned his chair, knocking it to the ground with a crash.

"But Kyodaina, you can't stop Harry from learning how to control his magic! He needs to learn how to control his magic or else it could destroy him and others!" Remus shouted with Sirius. Kyodaina couldn't possibly keep Harry from learning at Hogwarts. He just couldn't!

"Relax, I'm not going to keep Harry from the magical world or from attending Hogwarts." Kyodaina broke into the two angry wizards' rants. He ran a hand through his silver hair with a sigh once the two wizards calmed down enough to talk rationally and not send a nasty spell or two his way.

"Then what are you going to do?" questioned a flushed Sirius. He was stopped mid-shout and his face was still set in an unpleasant scowl.

"As I said, I'm not going to keep Harry from the magical world and being taught at Hogwarts. Instead I'm going to prolong his stay at the Kitsune Shinju. Not for long, two years tops," Kyodaina reasoned. He looked to the two marauders, noticing that they looked like they'd been forced to suck on a lemon. At least Remus didn't look too resentful at this.

"So you will let Harry into the magical world and Hogwarts?" Remus asked. He wanted to know what Kyodaina was saying. It didn't make a lot of sense to him, though he was trying to see the Kitsunes lords' point of view.

"Of course," The Zenko head said with a smile. At least they were beginning to understand his point.

"But why restrict Harry from going to Hogwarts as a first year?" Sirius protested again. He openly glared at Kyodaina with a frown still in place. At least it had lessened from his lemon puckered scowl.

"Sirius, do you honestly think I want Harry to be kept in the vicinity of the person that sent Harry, a mere babe, to an abusive home for how many years until he picked him up for his own uses?" Kyodaina questioned cynically, looking at the dog animagus with his slitted ice-blue, red framed eyes. Eyes that looked like glaciers that had been frozen over with the red tint of blood.

Kyodaina never liked thinking of what would have happened if Harry was never taken away from his relatives place. Harry had only been living with those mundanes for a couple of years and he had already sustained bruises both physical and mental. In both cases, the bruises weren't long term but they still set his teeth on edge. For the first couple of months, maybe even for the first year, Harry wasn't all that comfortable around people. The young magical was perfectly fine with Yukari and Sensaina since they had helped him out so much; Yukari keeping him company during his stay with the Dursleys, and Sensaina being seen as a motherly figure.

But when Kyodaina had first met Harry, the boy wasn't too keen on staying in the same room with him despite Yukari and Sensaina being there. It took a while but Harry eventually warmed up to him. Then Harry met Tori and they got to know each other as mentor and student. After that, Yukari finally dragged the younger boy down to the village to explore.

Harry was finally laughing without a care in the world.

Many things had gone by this way, with Harry waiting in the shadows. Watching from a distance before Yukari would drag him along on her crazy schemes, pranking the other Kitsunes and all. Kyodaina didn't want to see the light that his family had helped shine brighter after Harry had been shoved in the dark -quite literally- by his relatives, only to be dimmed once again by the man that had decided it was a well thought out idea to place him with those who would despise him.

"What?" Sirius questioned, shocked by this query from Kyodaina. The question that came from the older Kitsune's tone came out bitter and biting. It didn't sound like the normally laid back man that he'd gotten to know.

"Yes, as you know I had looked into Harry's background as soon as Yukari brought him to the Kitsune Shinju. I came across the will and that led to you being released from Azkaban. But after you were released, I looked into the mystery of why Harry would be shipped to his magic-hating relatives. I found the source of all the boy's troubles to be an old wizard that most would know, so please tell me why I should send Harry to a man I can hardly bear to have him near?"

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

A/N: Hey guys! I know this is a pretty late chapter and i don't really have a valid excuse for it being this way, soooooo have a virtual cookie. I'm kinda scrapping the barrel with the last of my prewritten stories so the chapters will probably come slower then ever before (OH NOES!). Now most of The Adopted Kitsune will mostly be centered around Harry's time before Hogwarts.

I'll explain things of my own rendition of the demonic world that i created, so if you have a question bubbling inside you please ask! I'd love to hear what you have to say since your questions help me out in molding the story, your questions could help me make out the face of this story that is already really disfigured.

Ah, that pesky disclaimer... Hem, Hem.

I, in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter, nor none of its characters. That great privilege belongs to J.k Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun shoving unpredictable circumstances at our favorite lightning scarred boy and twisting some of the events into something i like and would enjoy writing. I only own my own OC's and the plot of this story so hands off! This chapter has been betaed by the oh so wonderful Mooncinder, thank her since without her, you'd see tons of mistakes and wouldn't be able to get past a couple of sentences before getting fed up with this story.

* * *

><p>Japanese Words and Their Meanings (number one doesn't count but i wanted to point it out...)<p>

1) If any of you guys get's this reference then you get _another_ cookie!

2) Kyoten: it means sutra. Yes you might be thinking of the things that Miroku, from Inuyasha, uses. They are alike but different as Kyoten are something I made up. :}

3) Shinseina garakuta: Holy crap!

4) Baka: Idiot

5) Musume: daughter

6) Goka no kuroku natta 9-bi: blackened nine tails of hellfire


	10. Purple Clouds

Chapter Ten

~Purple Clouds~

The world of the demons, a beautiful place full of both amazing and _dangerous_ things. A completely separate place from the world of the mundanes and magicals. Separated by portal upon portal, along with layers of ancient magic that was strong enough to have stayed so resolute in all its time in use.

Some demons even suspected that the barrier that separated their world was made by Kami himself. The story said that when Kami noticed the fact that the many mundanes/magicals/demons were not behaving appropriately when in close contact with one another i.e: killing each other, starting wars, etcetc, so he decided to put an end to it all and created the barrier that the demons called Bunkatsu(1).

Then after creating Bunkatsu, Kami took all of the demons-whether were of the same species or not- and placed them in a small pocket of space called the Kiretsu(2). Kami then moved onto the other two dominant species that inhabited the world.

The mundanes and the magicals.

He left them in peace after placing some wards around certain places to protect them. These would soon become places that the magicals would flock to, interbreed and snuggle themselves deeper into the recess of their own and promptly ignored the mundanes.

The mundanes soon came to cross swords with the magicals yet again though, the witch hunts being a prime example that the mundane and magical worlds were firmly intertwined with one another and that when seen, the sparks would fly at the differences between the two species. Then the magicals became caught up with the mundanes own wars: helping, scheming or just trying to keep away from the people they thought lower than themselves.

Soon, the biggest war of both the mundane and the Wizarding worlds hit them like a typhoon crossbred with a hurricane. World Wars I and II were not especially pretty when seen from an outsider's point of view; many lives being thrown away for a war that by the end of it, many wanted out of. It finally ended after both the leaders of the opposition- Grindelwald and Hitler- were killed.

One by his own hand and the other by the hand of an old friend.

The two similar, though different worlds then rebuilt themselves over time and soon they were both flourishing. The mundanes with their technology and the magicals with the fact that they were no longer under the feeling that one false move, one twitch could have you at the end of a wand that with expertise and ease could Avada your arse.

The Demonic world, after being taken from its original place, flourished as well. The once small pocket of space grew and grew to accompany the many demons that inhabited its lands.

Territories split the large expanse of land, similar breeds of demons staying with other similar breeds, though it wasn't unheard of for an unlikely couple or friendship to spring up from dissimilar backgrounds. It wasn't expected, but no one discouraged it, especially after the wars that ensued from disagreements from rival clans.

Wars ensued from rival tribes or clans -the more eloquent way of describing them- and soon treaties were brought up so no more war was to be held. Bad blood soon arose though after a stunning fight between the two lords of the Hebi'(3) and the Hakubishin'(4) in a dispute over land and water rights.

Thus, there arose another battle between the two demonic groups and soon after the bloody ending -the Hakubishin' linsangs winning much to the disgrace of the Hebi' nest- tests of sorts were procured for the younger generation.

These tests were a sort of rite of passage; only after demons passed them, were they partly considered an adult. A reason for such tests was the fact that both the Hakubishin and Hebi clans took many young demons that were not at all fit to fight into battle against their enemy.

These tests were called many different things in all the demonic clans: Oku no araigumaasshuringu(5) for the Araiguma(6) Gaze's who lived in the forested areas, Kurokori to hyoga kunrin(7) for the more solitary Hokkyokuguma(8) Celebrations that dwelled in the icy region, and many more other names. The most recent one would be that of the Kitsunes skulk, Goka no kuroku natta 9-bi(9), and one that the Kitsune Lords' own daughter would be participating in soon.

This is what Yukari was currently studying and training for, Harry helping in any way he could. Harry himself wasn't going to be competing since he wasn't a demon and more importantly he wasn't a Kitsune. The trials in the Goka no kuroku natta were specialized for Kitsunes specifically. They tested on how well the Kitsunes were in control of their fire, their illusions, combat and combat-shifting.

Currently, Yukari was snoozing with a book over her head laying on the library's floor while Harry stared out the window, an open book in his lap and a distant expression on his face.

"Hey Yukari," Harry said softly, looking away from the window to the sleeping Kitsune, his green eyes closed with thought.

"Yukari," Harry repeated louder, glaring at the immobile girl on the floor. His voice not disturbing her rest in the least.

"Yukari! So help me if you don't wake up right NOW I'm going to throw my book at you!" he threatened, closing his book and making motions to throw it. This didn't affect Yukari as much as he would have liked since she couldn't exactly see the movement.

"Urm-dunwanna," Yukari mumbled out from under the book. She turned from her spread-eagled position to lay on her side and away from Harry.

**CRASH**

"_**REALLY**_?" Yukari shouted, clutching her now aching stomach that Harry just thrown his thick book at. What was the boy reading that had to be in such a heavy book anyway?

"Yes _really_, I warned you so don't start whining," Harry huffed, glaring down at the indignant Kitsune in front of him.

"Fine. And I don't whine," Yukari mumbled, looking away from the baka to glare down a nearby bookshelf.

"Sure you don't," Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow at the sulking girl. "Now can I say what I originally wanted to say, or am I going to have to throw another book at you?"

"You have no more books to throw so NYA!" Yukari taunted, waggling her tongue and waving her hands in a shooing manner at Harry.

"...Can I just say what I want to say...Please?" Harry sighed into his palm. Really, Yukari could be serious and then all of a sudden she'd start to act like a little kid that was high on sugar and is about to throw a temper tantrum. It was funny from a bystander's point of view but it was annoying when directed at you.

"Fine, but if you chuck anything else at me I'm going to start chucking them **back** at you," Yukari said with a smirk, stretching out a hand to the book that Harry had first thrown to show him that she meant it.

"Fine," Harry dead-panned, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Why do you think Kyodaina-sama didn't talk to me about me not going to Hogwarts?"

"Dunno Harry, Oto-san does a lot of weird stuff. Once when I was a toddler, he took away my favorite stuffed toy. I bawled my eyes out and I never saw it again but when I asked when I was ten, he explained why he did that," Yukari mumbled. She looked out the window with a frown as she thought about the hazy memory of long ago.

"So why did he take it away?" Harry asked after a long pregnant pause of Yukari just staring out the window. He didn't know whether to feel concerned that she was starting to get quieter when she had spoken before.

"Apparently a Byoki no Ratto(10) – a clan that broke off from the original Ratto(11) mischief because they dealt with the lower recess of their kingdom and got caught with some pretty bad stuff- had snuck into my second birthday party and had planted the gift with the rest of the presents.

"My parents didn't give it any mind until my father started to feel an increasing amount of malicious intent over the days from my room. The day he took away my stuffed toy was the day that he felt all the malicious intent pool together into it and later on at night it unleashed its full power from itself. Apparently, it took no time at all for him to stop the threat but for little old me, I probably couldn't do anything to stop the toy from killing me," Yukari said, looking out the window.

Her face looked blank of any emotion now and Harry was too shocked to say anything. It surprised him that Yukari was almost killed (by her own toy!) but he should have expected it. She was the heiress to the Kitsune Shinju and was in a way a princess. He had heard that many assassination attempts were held against enemy clans, some mostly attacking the royals or the ones with the most power. It only made sense that they'd make an attempt against Yukari since they couldn't do much against the Lord and Lady.

"So what was the toy that Kyodaina-sama took?" Harry questioned, trying to shake off the dark thoughts that came from the story and steer the conversation to a lighter subject.

"A pretty purple cloud," Yukari said simply, her face still blank.

"W-what?" Harry asked, trying to stifle a snigger. He just couldn't imagine Yukari snuggling up at night with a cloud of all things in her arms. That just sounded too funny!

"Do you have a problem with purple clouds Harry?" Yukari asked, whipping her head away from the direction of the window to Harry. Her eyes narrowed at his insistent laughing.

"Other than the fact that they don't exist," Harry said through his laughter. He really couldn't imagine Yukari with a cloud stuffed toy. He could imagine an animal, any animal, but a cloud? What a weird thing to have for a toy.

"Oi! They are real, you can see them at dawn and at dusk," Yukari said, pouting at the fact that Harry wouldn't shut up.

"No, clouds are naturally white and see-through. It's the sky that turns different colors and since clouds are see-through, they become the color the sky is currently," Harry explained, a grin on his face the whole time he did so.

"Harry, if you wanted to get in a fight so badly you could have just said so," Yukari said offhandedly, bouncing the book in the palm of her hands.

"What do you mea-?" Harry asked before a book met his face, officially stalling his question.

He fell off his makeshift seat near the window, his back hitting the wooden floor with a loud smack. He groaned as he pushed off the book from his person.

"Now if you want to settle this, meet me at the dojo k? It's-a on, Mario!" Yukari's cheerful voice called from...somewhere as Harry was still too disorientated to tell.

As soon as he could get on his feet, he was going to take Yukari up on that offer. He hoped she liked being frozen over for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Tori was considered the best of the best at what she did. Teaching was her passion and she found joy in seeing her students face's light up when they got something right in their studies.<p>

Her most recent assignment was to Lord Kyodaina-sama's child, Yukari. She had been ever so excited at this opportunity and set her best effort to make a good first impression with Yukari. But after the introductions with her, Kyodaina-sama and Yukari, the child became the bane of her existence. Before Yukari Zenko Takahashi, she was a kind teacher but being her teacher enabled her to slowly understand the child's patterns, meaning she had to toughen herself in the process.

Tori soon got the child to do her work -though she resisted at every chance she got- and soon they had an understanding. Do your work and there will be some rewards. Like being let out of class early or no homework. When Harry came to the Kitsune Shinju it had been a godsend to her. He reeled in the ever reluctant Yukari and got her to do her work. He was a miracle, an answer to her prayers!

But then Harry became corrupted by Yukari and her schemes and everything went downhill from then on in. At least they still did their work and had the decency to turn in their work as well.

The sight that met her eyes in the dojo just enforced her view of the two delinquents. She knew that Harry and Yukari sparred often, going into theatrical moves if they weren't going to be serious to build up their magic. But this...this was just ridiculous!

"What in Kami's name are you two doing?" Tori asked, looking at the two in the middle of the dojo.

"Er...it's not my fault?" Harry said, though it came out more like a question. He tried to obstruct Yukari from his teachers view, scuttling in front of Yukari to do so.

"Don't you try to skate away from your stupid mistake BAKA," Yukari snarled, her head swivelling to the magical, though this was slightly difficult due to the fact that most of her upper torso was encased in ice.

"Hey, I was protecting myself!" Harry protested, folding his arms and glaring at Yukari.

"I was aiming to jab you in the stomach and so you decide to hit me with a Kori o hau(12) in the stomach in retaliation?" Yukari asked sarcastically.

"Well you have to admit that that does seem fair," Harry said with a smirk at the fuming Kitsune.

"No it doesn't you shigeki-sei no baka(13)!"

"Wait, wait." Tori said exasperatingly, interrupting the soon-to-be fight with an outstretched arm. "So Harry just hit you with a Creeping-ice spell Yukari?"

"Yes."

"Obviously."

"So why don't you just reverse it? If you don't want it anymore, just use the counter curse."

"This jackass didn't read up the counter curse!"Yukari proclaimed in anger, slightly rocking herself in the process. She hastily righted herself, not wanting to fall on her back like a helpless turtle.

"Yukari, language!" Tori snapped before focusing on the sheepish magical. "Harry, I thought after the Enden incident you would have learned to look up both the incantations to the curse _and_ the counter curse."

"Er, I just found it in a book I was reading but I didn't think that I could make it work," Harry said, trying to cover up for his mistake, though doing it mighty badly.

"That makes it even worse you know, it just proves that you used a spell that you've never used before against someone. The consequences could have been more drastic and you'd probably owe Kyodaina-sama a new heir," Tori said with a smirk at the now clearly sweating Harry.

Crap! He hadn't thought of that! If something had happened to Yukari he would have been _screwed_! Kyodaina-sama would have roasted his organs on a spit and eaten them with a happy smile on his face if he messed with his daughter, besides the usual sparring and quarreling.

"Look, _I_ know it's Harry's fault and _you_ know it's Harry's fault, Tori-san, but what I don't know is how to get this freaking ice off me! So can you please get it off me before I resort to using Kitsune-bi _and_ Kitsune-kaminari on it?" Yukari asked pleadingly, looking up at her teacher with big blue-green eyes. She could pull of the puppy dog look and she was certainly going to use it to her advantage. This was one of those times.

"Fine, fine." Tori tittered. She walked closer to Yukari and lifted a hand.

"Yuten(14)," Tori drawled, a lazy hand raised midway between herself and the younger girl before she slashed at the air with a flourish.

The place she slashed turned a dark blue before turning a burnt orange color and letting off a blaring heat straight at Yukari. The ice straight jacket then fell to the ground in a big splash of melted water, drenching the Kitsune and wetting the magical near her.

"Thanks," Yukari griped as she picked herself off the ground, her clothes sticking to her unpleasantly.

"I am seriously going to get you back tenfold for this Harry, you do know that right?" Yukari said sweetly, turning to the boy in question with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? I am. How bout us three go to the kitchens to get some lunch?" Harry asked with a nervous smile on his face, trying to divert the subject away from himself.

Harry was also unconsciously edging away from the now boiling mad Yukari and trying to silently make his way to the door and to freedom. He almost made it to the door until he felt a boiling mass of flames on the back of his shirt -thank Kami he was _wearing_ a shirt- the flame quickly eating away and burning his poor flesh.

"ACK!" Harry cried out in pain as he tried to maneuver his hands to the spot where the flame was burning to quickly put out.

A cold slap to his back had him reeling and what do you know? The flame was out and he was upside down and against a wall. He looked up -down?- from his topsy-turvy world to see a smug Tori with a hand covered in a light blue light and a giggling Yukari behind her. Did she- did Tori _slap_ out the fire?

She hadn't even restrained herself when she slapped him too! What the hell?

"Why?"

"Because you were running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Y-Your face, man! Utterly priceless!" crowed Yukari, her hands holding onto her stomach as if it would stop it from hurting from all her laughing.

"Yukari, you do know that you're in trouble too, correct?" questioned Tori. She looked down at the startled Kitsune who looked back up at her with puppy-dog eyes trying to weasel her way out of any more trouble.

"W-why?"

"You just threw a Kitsune-bi at someone that had their back to you; do you think that's all right?" Tori asked skeptically at the shorter girl.

"No."

Harry watched all this from his odd perspective and he couldn't help but be amused. Though his back still ached like a bitch and he was starting to feel the blood slowly, but surely rush to his head. Maybe he should sit up properly he thought to himself. So he did, but as soon as he got into a proper position he felt his vision go black and his body slump down to the ground with a sickening rush.

Harry could make out panicked voices from the muddle that was his head. He felt pressure on his body that he presumed meant that he was being moved to someplace as he could no longer feel the ground underneath him. Then he was on something else again, this time something much softer than the wooden floor and something was pressed to his mouth. He gulped it down and a feeling of calmness swept over his body and soon he was lulled into a nice, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up, it was to the sun in his face -really, what were the odds of that tiny sliver getting through the shades and hitting him full on in the face?- and a mouthful of nasty morning mouth. He looked around to see himself in the medical bay, a place that he hadn't visited as frequently as he did when he was smaller.<p>

The medical ward didn't look like it was a place where you were to be healed. It looked more like a nice, and comfy room, albeit a bit more spacious than a single room.

Soft colors were painted around it as well, not at all like the strikingly white hospital that he only visited once when he was in the care of his relatives. And not even for himself but for his fat whale of a cousin. The earthy tones in the room calmed him more than the white walls of the hospital ever had and the fact that the place didn't smell like strong chemicals was a big plus as well.

Whether the chemicals were from the cleaning supplies or from the actual medicine itself, it was a relief to not breathe in the nasty smell.

He sighed as he propped himself up on the bed and cringed as he felt slight bruises raise themselves to his attention by throbbing like mad. Not bone-rackingly painful but a close second.

He had forgotten that Yukari and himself had done hand to hand combat before shifting into magical attacks. She had gotten faster but that didn't mean that he didn't get any good hits now and then. He smirked to himself as he remembered sweeping Yukari's legs out from under her.

Her face had made the risk worth it since she then had made a fast move to his stomach, which then led him to him Kori o hau'ing her and then him being put in the medical bay. He looked around the medical bay appraisingly before laying back down onto the soft mattress. He'd worry about Yukari later; right now he felt extremely tired and just wanted to take a nice nap.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll wake up today?" a voice questioned, breaking Harry out of his dream and into the muggy world of reality.<p>

"Most likely. He was just extremely exhausted, both physically and magically," a crisp voice answered to the earlier, female voice. "But this doesn't surprise me, Aokakesu-san(15) told me that the kit attempted the Kori no hau for the first time and succeeded. I think it worked a little too much since Yukari-san told me she was as she said 'practically wearing an ice cube where her chest used to be'. That would be a more advance version of the Kori no hau, most likely Hari-san overpowered it and so it became Kori Hyoga(16), though a mild one."

"A mild one you say? What would have happened if Harry had done the full spell then, Tenshi(17)-san" the other voice questioned the stricter voice.

At this point, Harry felt like he was eavesdropping but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep but the voices didn't stop their insistent talking! Really, he was in the medical bay and needed his sleep but the voices weren't letting him and were just chatting away. He gave out a slight moan and turned to his side, an arm slung over his head, trying to muffle the sounds so he could rest.

"Ah, seems your patient is awake Tenshi-san," a breezy voice giggled to which the other voice gave a slight 'hn'.

"It does, doesn't it," the stricter of the two voices sniffed. He felt a thin hand grip onto his arm and shake lightly.

"Harry, you need to wake up," the gentle voice said. He was beginning to associate this voice to a muddled picture of someone but for the life of him, he couldn't connect the dots.

His only response to the voice was to jerk his arm away from the hand and place it further on his ear, going so far as to place it on his eyes to block out the sun seeping in.

"Kit, wake up or else I'll just give you the nastier of the Restorative potions. You remember those, don't you?" the other voice cut into his conscious sharply; oh, he did remember those awful things.

It had been utter agony. It had tasted like bile water but had the consistency of sludge. After drinking the horrid thing, it had left an abysmal aftertaste that changed between utter vomit to a spiciness that no amount of water could remedy. He had only drank it once when he was training and had gained a fractured rib.

The time that he had spent in the wing was apparently enough for another patient to come in and infect him with a nasty bout of flu that had him coughing and hacking. This, of course, made his already sucky situation worsen and he had to drink a sleeping potion -though he thought they laced it with some tranquilizer agent to get him to stop arching off the bed and irritating the fracture even more- along with the Restorative potion to help him on his way to recover from the flu.

Harry bolted up off his bed smacking away the hand, which he came to understand was Sensaina-sama's. After these thoughts, which took only a second in real life but felt longer in his head, he looked around with wide, fear-filled eyes. Never again would he gargle the repulsive potion. Not even if he was close to the brink of death, he wasn't going to rely on it.

_**NEVER**_!

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry said quickly, his words coming out slurred but getting his point across nevertheless. He looked around the room and saw two tall blurs that slowly became more and more clear.

"I knew you gave the Restorative potion to him that time just to get him to wake up easier, Tenshi-san," Sensaina-sama said with a teasing air in her voice.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the head of the medical bay, Tenshi Zasso(18). He had met her a lot when he was younger, mostly for Replenishing spells and Nutrition potions since his time at his relatives had left things that couldn't be reversed if he didn't use magic.

She was a tall woman with mid-back auburn hair. One of the few Kitsune whose hair color differentiated from the norm of black or slight grey/silver. You could never guess the true age of a Kitsune just by looking at them but to someone who didn't know she was a Kitsune, they'd guess that she would be in her late twenties to early thirties.

She had miniscule crows feet around her eyes if you looked hard enough from all the times she had death glared her patients back to their beds. Kyodaina-sama once joked that Tenshi-san had also been in the medical bay when he was a boy and that she was in fact a ghost that haunted the sick bay, forcing her 'patients' to rest and get better. The male Kitsune had been smacked by two people after that comment. His wife and the 'ghost' herself.

Tenshi-san had a snarky side to her also, adding more sharpness to her already steeled tongue. Her response after smacking the Zenko patriarch was a disdaining;

'I don't particularly think that ghosts are able to smack around idiotic kits that don't know when to keep their mouths shut, now do you Kyodaina?'

That had been the first time he had ever heard someone call Kyodaina by his name, without any honorifics. That had also been the day that he had seen the Lord of the Zenko clan tear up at the reprimanding smack. He and Yukari of course had laughed up a storm at this but were silenced by just a look from Tenshi-san. She was a scary woman and not someone to be messed with. This, the two pranksters took to heart and never screwed around with anything that dealt with the matron and her work space.

"I had done nothing of the sort my Lady," Sniffed Tenshi-san. She made her way to Harry's bed and gave him a stern look. He automatically shifted at her hard gaze as he waited for the matron to speak.

"Now young man, I warned you plenty of times to not use spells that went over your head in both power and understanding, now haven't I?" Tenshi-san questioned, looking Harry in the eyes. Her clear blue eyes fixed on his own green making him sweat a little.

"Yes."

"So why is it that you're back again and with depleted magic as if you had siphoned it out yourself and brazenly thrown it out on an all or nothing attack that you barely knew how to cast?" the matron questioned. She pointed her finger accusingly at Harry and he sunk lower into his bed. He just wanted the bed to swallow him up whole.

"B-because I did," Harry said ashamedly, looking down at the deep gold comforters with new fascination. Really, sometimes Tenshi-san could really pour on the guilt when she wanted to; this time seemed to be special as she was doubling it over.

Tenshi-san lectured him for 15 minutes straight about how before using such a risky magic to look up all the repercussions and most importantly, the counter curse. When she had heard this bit of info from Tori-san, she couldn't believe it.

She had thought that Harry would have gotten it through his apparently thick skull to look up what could be potentially dangerous and make sure he knew he what he was doing. She ended her speech by turning sharply away and walking to her own private office, disappearing from view.

Wow, that had totally made him feel like shite.

Harry felt an arm encircle his shoulder and a chin propped on top of his head.

"You know she does that because she cares, right?" Sensaina-sama asked carefully to the little boy in her arms. He would protest that he wasn't a small boy but to her, he'd always be just that.

"Yes, we've had this conversation after every time I do something stupid and she lectures me," Harry muttered under his breath, his mind relaying every time he had ended up in the hospital wing because he blundered into something that in Tenshi-san's words 'was not thought out well enough to guarantee success'.

"Well she does, so don't mope or else she'll think something else is wrong with you and give you a potion to ease the 'pain'," Sensaina-sama commented with a laugh as Harry jolted from his sulking and stood ramrod straight and trying to act as if he wasn't moping.

Sure, Tenshi-san sometimes gave potions that didn't taste bad but other times...Well the times he had to swallow down something he didn't want to and was forced could be tallied alongside with the good tasting ones.

"I wasn't moping," Harry denied, moving his shoulders from underneath Sensaina-sama's arm.

She got the hint and lifted it off his person but before he could lay back down he was enveloped in a short hug before getting a kiss on the forehead by the Zenko matriarch.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry questioned, a sleeve of his already wiping off the germs that she had left on him. He felt his face burning slightly. Man had that been embarrassing. He hadn't been hugged in a while and the kisses had stopped as soon as he found out he looked extremely childish receiving them from Sensaina-sama.

"Because you were moping," Sensaina-sama said simply with a smile, her hand ruffling his hair before sitting back in her previous seat that he just now remembered was where he had heard her voice in his haze.

"I was n-"

"Kit, can you pipe down for a second," a voice challenged from within Tenshi-san's office and a second later said Kitsune was out with two bottles in her hand.

Harry closed his mouth with an audible click and Tenshi-san was once again in front of him. She pushed him gently but firmly on his chest to get him to lay down to which he complied readily enough. She uncorked one of the bottles -an acid green one- and pushed to him. He quickly guzzled it down as soon as it was in his hands.

He was relieved to have all his taste buds in place as the potion wasn't as horrifying as the Restorative potion but tasted tangy and a little like pineapple for some reason. After he was finished with the potion, Tenshi-san shoved another potion into his hands, this one a darker color than the last and when he tasted it, it left a feeling of wax on his tongue. His tongue felt like he had eaten a large amount of licorice and he checked his tongue to make sure it hadn't turned another color like it did with liquorice.

"What did you give me, Tenshi-san?" Harry asked curiously. He had seen potions with the same color as the two he had swallowed but the tastes felt different.

"The green one was to help you recover from your Magical fatigue. You wasted a lot of your reserves with that one attack, which goes to show you that you should find out if you're capable of pulling a spell off or not," Tenshi-san explained, snipping in a reprimand at his flippant use of his magic.

"Yes, you've lectured me enough times that I have most of certain lectures memorized," Harry mumbled under his breath. This was heard of course by the matron and she scowled down at him.

"If that was so then you'd be here less often and with your magic intact, kit," Tenshi-san snarked back, her hands on her hips and a disapproving scowl on her face.

"But then you'd have one less patient on your hands that make up your hospital wing," Harry said with a smirk. Tenshi-san made only a dry smile at this.

"One less patient on my hands is a relief, child, I'd happily take on the idea of you never needing to come here again," Tenshi-san said simply. Harry pouted at this but before he could say anything, Tenshi-san began to talk again.

"The second potion was to accelerate the first potion as your magic has slowly been coming back. Not to worry though, by tomorrow morning you'll be back to wrecking your body and you'll once again be in here," Tenshi-san said dismissively. The Kitsune made her exit after this but not after giving him one last long, hard stare.

That stare alone spoke volumes to stay out of trouble and to not get injured so badly. Harry gave a short nod and Tenshi-san gave one back before returning to her office.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes this chapter is a bit late but i have an explanation. My beta -Mooncinder- her internet went down so when i sent her the chapter it took her some time to retrieve it correct it. And i knew that you guys wouldn't want to read something that was riddled with mistakes so i didn't bother submitting it until she corrected all of my mistakes.

This was like a filler but in a way not a filler. I dunno how to explain it besides that, so if you don't get it then i don't know how to further explain it to you. I hope the beginning paragraph cleared up any confusion you guys had about the demonic worlds history and even on how they were separated from the 'normal' and why. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chappie :D

Tata for now

* * *

><p>Japanese words and their meanings:<p>

1) Bunkatsu: the Divide

2) Kiretsu: the Rift

3) Hebi: Snakes

4) Hakubishin: Civets

5) Oku no araigumaasshuringu: the many raccoon ash rings

6) Araiguma: Raccoons

7) Kurokori to hyoga kunrin: Black ice and reigning glaciers

8) Hokkyokuguma: Polar Bears

9) Goka no kuroku natta 9-bi: Blackened nine tails of hellfire

10) Byoki no Ratto: A rat of disease

11) Ratto: Rat

12) Kori o hau: Creeping ice

13) Shigeki-sei no baka: Irritating idiot

14) Yuten: Melting point

15) Aokakesu: Blue jay

16) Kori Hyoga: Ice glacier

17)Kenshi: angel

18) Zasso: Weed


End file.
